Caféine
by teellerkaffe
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Antoine Daniel, un lycéen comme un autre menant une vie comme une autre. Et puis un jour, il rencontre Mathieu Sommet. Autant vous dire que s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait jamais essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du petit nouveau de la classe. [UA] / ! \ Matoine / ! \ Lecteurs intolérants s'abstenir. :3
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'avais parlé de la ré-écriture du cette fic dans mon profil et voici donc le prologue! (qui lui n'a pas trop changé) Avec du recul sur cette histoire, je me suis rendue compte que certaines choses étaient claires pour moi, mais pas forcément pour les lecteurs. Aussi, étant donné le temps que je mets pour écrire la suite de cette fic, _It's Who I Am_ , j'ai décidé d'écrire une fin alternative (que je posterai donc sur cette histoire, après le dernier chapitre (qui deviendra donc l'avant dernier (que c'est compliqué...))).**

 **Disclaimer:** **les personnages de cette fic sont entièrement fictifs à l'exception d'Antoine Daniel et de Mathieu Sommet, et je veux bien dire par-là qu'ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je ne prétends rien savoir de leur vie privée, tout cela reste de la pure et simple fiction, et s'ils souhaitent que je retire cette fiction, je le ferais. Je ne touche pas de fanfic money en écrivant mes histoires, allez bises!**

 **Voilà, je posterai normalement une à deux fois par semaine. Bonne (re)lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Menthe eucalyptus. Fraise. Chlorophylle. Ah, tiens, celui-ci devait être au goût mystère.

Des journées maussades de novembre comme celles-ci, Antoine Daniel en avait vues passer des dizaines. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement chiante, son emploi du temps lui imposant de se rendre en cours de français dans quelques minutes pour étudier pendant deux heures l'incroyable œuvre qu'était __Bérénice__ , de Racine. Alors il trouvait une échappatoire en comptant les chewing-gums collés sur le bitume de la cour de recréation.

Chlorophylle. Fraise. Citron. Ou peut-être ananas, il ne savait pas trop. Fraise encore. Il fallait croire que les gens dans ce lycée aimaient mâchouiller de la fraise pétrochimique. Une voix rauque le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Eh mec, tu penses à quoi ?

-Aux chewing-gums. Tu sais que j'en ai déjà comptés une trentaine sans avoir à bouger la tête ?

Théo lui sourit sans pour autant lui répondre. Antoine et lui se connaissaient depuis la quatrième, il était habitué aux réponses étranges de son ami. Le blondinet aux yeux noisette s'assit sur le banc, faisant face lui aussi à la cour parsemée de chewing-gums et au terrain de basket inutilisé. Il pleuvait des cordes aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était réfugié sur les bancs en dessous du préau, mis à part quelques audacieux qui se risquaient à faire des tours de cour, avec pour unique protection leur capuche.

-Julie te cherche.

Julie était la sœur jumelle de Théo. Elle lui ressemblait énormément si on oubliait son mètre cinquante-huit (son frère, lui, atteignait bientôt le mètre quatre-vingt). Des cheveux courts et une frange encadraient son visage au teint laiteux, et un trait d'eyeliner venait très souvent se poser sur les paupières de ses prunelles marrons. Des grains de beauté parsemaient sa peau pâle et son style vestimentaire kawaii-lolita témoignait de son admiration pour le pays du soleil levant. C'était là sa seule grande différence avec Théo qui lui s'habillait le plus simplement de monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Je sais pas, sûrement te demander si tu veux l'accompagner à l'expo sur Miyazaki.

Antoine glissa une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, presque bruns, derrière son oreille, et ferma les yeux. Elle était gentille, Julie, mais un peu trop pot-de-colle à son goût. Parce que oui, il avait remarqué l'espèce de culte que la plus petite lui vouait depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais pour lui ça n'irait pas au-delà de l'amitié. Elle était trop petite, trop frêle, trop innocente. Antoine, lui, avait besoin de se lâcher, de pouvoir faire des blagues plus perverses les unes que les autres. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un obsédé, non, juste un mec qui avait ses délires avec ses potes.

Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur Audrey, une jeune fille en terminale L, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Audrey était grande, la taille et les jambes fines, et ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant presque en bas du dos ajoutaient quelques centimètres de plus à sa prestance. Ses gestes se faisaient gracieux, sa voix était douce et son rire ressemblait à des petites billes que l'on aurait laissées se répandre. Elle était drôle et généreuse, gardait ce côté de « jeune fille pas farouche » qui lui donnait tant de charme et parlait avec tout le monde sans catégoriser les gens. La seule chose qu'elle détestait était probablement son prénom, qu'elle trouvait extrêmement vieillot mais que le brun adorait. Cependant, ce qu'Antoine aimait le plus c'était ses yeux, petites perles noisette qui devenaient jade au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du cristallin.

Dès le début de l'année, Antoine avait été irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune fille, mais Audrey n'avait jamais montré un signe de réciprocité, se contentant de sourire et de rigoler avec tout le monde, lui y compris. Au final, c'était suffisant. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était en couple. Autant Julie lui courrait après, autant le brun était accroché aux jupons de la belle lycéenne, attendant patiemment que la place se libère.

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans la cour, leur indiquant que la pause était terminée. Antoine ajusta ses lunettes fines, attacha ses cheveux tombants sur ses épaules en une queue de cheval, se leva et déclara à son meilleur ami du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze (vous remarquerez que j'aime donner les tailles) :

-Prêt pour deux heures de torture ?

-Et comment. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ton expression de dégoût quand Antiochus parle de son amour pour Bérénice.

Un rire s'échappa de leurs lèvres et ils se mirent en route vers le bâtiment C du lycée. Cette année de seconde s'annonçait un peu (beaucoup) chiante, et Antoine n'attendait qu'une chose : la fin de l'année scolaire pour pouvoir passer en S. Une fois qu'il serait en première, un dernier effort pour le bac de français et toute cette merde de littérature serait finie.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs à l'architecture néo-classique en discutant de la nouvelle saga de jeu vidéo qui venait de faire son entrée sur le marché, Mass Effect. Antoine défendait coûte que coûte ses opinions : Team Fortress était, pour le moment, son jeu pc préféré, et Mass Effect allait devoir attendre qu'il ait fini de se faire les trois dix fois d'affilée. Julie les rejoignit en chemin et écouta le débat endiablé sur les RPGs en vogue du moment.

-Moi, j'attends impatiemment le prochain Final Fantasy !

C'était le seul jeu auquel Julie avait vraiment joué, et aussi son seul point commun avec le brun hormis peut-être le fait que lui aussi appréciait énormément le Japon.

-Julie, le lance pas là-dessus…

-Final Fantasy 7 était une putain de tuerie, tu peux pas me dire le contraire Théo.

-Non, non, ferme-la mec. Le 9 c'était la révolution je te dis.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec leur vieille copie de Zidane que les japonais ont eu le culot d'appeler Djidane ? Cloud c'est un vrai héros, et Séphiroth est tellement badass.

-Et sexy, ajouta le blond d'un clin d'œil malsain.

-Et sexy.

Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent, oubliant presque la petite blonde qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Antoine, affirma-t-elle un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

Le brun ne put répondre à cette remarque qu'en lançant un petit sourire à son amie.

Les trois compères arrivèrent devant la salle de français. Les trois quarts de la classe étaient déjà là, blablatant sur des sujets divers et variés. La prof arriva, arrachant des soupirs de désespoir aux élèves. Avec sa lenteur légendaire, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure de la porte et déverrouilla finalement la salle. Les élèves pénétrèrent plus ou moins calmement dans la pièce peinte en orange clair et chacun prit place à sa table. Antoine s'installa avec Théo au fond de la salle et Julie avec Julien, un de leurs amis. Il déposa son long manteau noir sur le dossier de la chaise et sortit immédiatement un papier et un crayon, lançant un sourire suspect à son voisin qui comprit sur le champ. Le cours commença tant bien que mal dans un brouhaha qui, malgré les plaintes et les coups de poings ridicules de madame Gaucher sur son bureau, ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Enfin, Antoine supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un cours puisqu'il était trop occupé à jouer au morpion avec son voisin. La prof faisait en réalité l'appel, et personne ne fit d'ailleurs attention au nouveau nom qui avait été prononcé à la fin de la liste des élèves. Quand elle eut terminé, le silence se turent finalement, mais l'attention du brun ne fut attirée que lorsque leur professeur prononça les mots « nouvel élève » de sa voix surnaturellement aiguë.

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève. Allez-y, présentez vous jeune homme, fit-elle de son sourire jugé « en décomposition » par le brun.

-Je m'appelle Mathieu, j'ai 16 ans… et… je viens d'emménager à Paris.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le susnommé Mathieu. Antoine, qui avait comprit que la voix masculine mais étrangement douce venait de derrière lui, se retourna un peu trop brusquement vers le nouveau.

Un garçon, paraissant court sur pattes aux premiers abords, était assis à la table juste derrière lui, dernière table de la classe (oui, Antoine se mettait toujours au fond en français, vivent les morpions). Le seul détail de son visage qu'il eut le temps d'examiner avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête, sûrement par gêne, c'était ses yeux. En même temps, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus frappant chez lui. A travers ses lunettes, style Helvetica pour les connaisseurs (et non, ce n'est pas qu'une police), on apercevait deux iris incroyablement bleu clair, virant presque même au gris. La tête baissée, le brun ne parvint pas à détailler grand chose d'autre. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un motif non-identifié dessus, il avait le teint extrêmement pâle, presque maladif, et on voyait que ses cheveux d'orge coiffés d'une petite crête ternissaient au fil des années.

Antoine se retourna lorsque son ami le rappela à l'ordre et madame Gaucher reprit la parole, interrompant les chuchotements.

-Mathieu a redoublé sa seconde pour des raisons médicales, alors je vous demande de bien l'accueillir parmi nous. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, monsieur Sommet, tous les professeurs sont à votre disposition, ajouta-t-elle de son sourire plus effrayant qu'autre chose.

Ledit Mathieu hocha légèrement la tête avant de replonger son regard sur sa feuille blanche, et le brouhaha refit surface de plus belle.

-Putain, ça se fait pas de dire à toute la classe qu'il a redoublé, et surtout qu'il a des problèmes médicaux, chuchota Théo à son voisin. Si ça se trouve il voulait garder ça pour lui. Regarde, il a l'air tout mal.

Antoine jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la table du nouveau, qui s'était maintenant mis à gribouiller quelques dessins sur sa feuille.

-J'pense qu'il est juste timide. Dans quelques semaines ça ira mieux.

-Oh, monsieur Daniel semble lui réserver un accueil chaleureux…

-Quoi… ?

-Il te plaît ?, lança le blond plus sérieusement.

-Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi, je suis même pas gay.

-On s'en fout que tu sois gay ou pas mec. Si t'aimes quelqu'un, son sexe ne change rien.

-Je sais, je sais, marmonna Antoine.

Et le cours reprit dans l'ambiance plus que plombante qu'était celle de __Bérénice__.

* * *

 **Fin de ce prologue! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite ne devrait pas tarder!**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Quand les cochons auront des ailes

**/!\ Hey! /!\ (voilà je vais mettre ces panneaux warning bizarres pour que vous sachiez que c'est la réécriture, et si y'a pas ces symboles bizarres c'est que c'est l'ancienne version!)**

 **Nous y voilà, le premier chapitre de Caféine :3 Le disclaimer du prologue comptera bien sûr pour toute la fic. Je poste aujourd'hui et le chapitre 2 réécrit arrivera entre Noël et Nouvel An.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Allez, bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre un: Quand les cochons auront des ailes**

 _ _Mathieu était allongé sur le canapé de son psychiatre. Ou psychanalyste, il ne se rappelait plus. Quelque chose en psy en tout cas.__

 _ _-Et elles te parlent souvent ces voix ?__

 _ _-Plus ou moins. En général elles commentent mes actions. Des fois elles me conseillent et on en vient à discuter.__

 _ _-Elles sont quatre, tu dis ?__

 _ _-Oui.__

 _ _L'adolescent avait fini par capituler, dépassé par les pleurs de sa mère. Lorsqu'il était en quatrième, elle avait supplié son mari durant des mois pour qu'il accepte enfin de payer un psychologue à Mathieu, décrivant le fait de ne pas avoir d'amis au collège presque comme une pathologie. Le médecin avait promis de garder le secret médical, et comme un con il l'avait cru. Il avait tout révélé « pour son bien » avait-il dit. Elle avait fondu en larmes quand il lui avait annoncé que son fils était malade.__

 _ _-Madame Lemaire, je pense que les troubles psychologiques de votre fils ne sont plus de mon ressort.__

 _ _-C'est-à-dire… ?__

 _ _-Un psychiatre serait plus apte à traiter sa maladie que moi. Mathieu semble développer une sévère schizophrénie, constata le psychologue.__

 _ _Le collégien arrêta alors les séances pour son plus grand bonheur. Son beau-père les jugeait trop chères, une séance chez le psychiatre revenant à cent euros et, dans le cas de Mathieu, elles n'étaient remboursées qu'à 30% par sa mutuelle. L'adolescent continua alors à converser avec lui-même, à voix basse. « Je ne suis pas seul, insistait-il toujours, je les ai eux ». Parce que le psychologue considérait que c'était dû à un trop-plein de solitude qu'ils étaient apparus. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout-à-fait tort. « Ça passera, il finira bien par se faire des amis », insistait sa famille. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que l'enfant avait besoin de ces séances le jour où ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la cuisine, fixant sa demi-sœur de sept ans d'un regard malsain.__

 _ _-Pure et innocente, mes préférées, avait-il lâché d'une voix rocailleuse.__

 _ _Parce que non, à treize ans, Mathieu n'était plus pur et innocent. Alors il avait doucement replacé la longue mèche de cheveux de Chloé derrière son oreille et d'un geste lent avait dénudé son épaule, auparavant couverte par la manche de sa robe. Elle répétait « maman ne va pas être en colère ? », et il répondait « t'occupe gamine », un rictus collé aux lèvres, alors elle avait confiance en son grand frère. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, enleva le premier bouton de sa longue robe rouge avant de se stopper net et de fondre subitement en larmes.__

 _ _-Arrête ça Patron, arrête, se supplia-t-il lui-même entre deux sanglots d'une voix nasillarde et aiguë. C'est pas peace, ça, compléta-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.__

 _ _Le père l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt avant de le gifler, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue. Le couple avait immédiatement contacté un médecin, Stéphane gueulant sur sa femme « ton fils est fou ». Mathieu avait alors commencé les séances chez le psychiatre en troisième. Il s'était tu pendant plusieurs rendez-vous, le souvenir amer de son expérience chez psychologue le hantant encore, mais il avait aujourd'hui fini par céder, peut-être à cause des baffes répétitives que lui donnait son beau-père, prétextant qu'il « jetait l'argent par les fenêtres ».__

 _ _-Ne me les enlevez pas, ils sont tout ce que j'ai, avait-il simplement demandé.__

 _ _En effet. Il préférait se faire cracher dessus à l'école parce qu'il était différent plutôt que de devoir affronter son quotidien seul.__

 _ _-Nous sommes là pour toi Mathieu, nous les médecins et ta famille aussi. Eux, ils peuvent t'être nocifs. Regarde ce que… le Patron, l'appelles-tu, a failli faire à ta petite sœur.__

 _ _Peu importe, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Parce qu'il était une partie de lui, il n'aurait jamais osé toucher à la petite Chloé avec comme but de la faire souffrir. Pas si ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de Mathieu refusait. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'ils logeaient dans sa tête, il les connaissait par cœur. Ils étaient là pour lui. Ils le protégeaient, aussi bien des coups répétitifs que la vie lui assenait en pleine figure que de ceux qu'il se prenait réellement. Ils étaient un soutien mental, plus efficace que n'importe quel médecin bien qu'un peu loufoques. Mais ça, Mathieu savait qu'ils ne le comprendraient pas. Ils ne le comprendraient jamais.__

 _ _Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait été diagnostiqué malade mental, cinglé, handicapé certains diraient même. Le constat était sans appel. Le collégien était atteint d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Enfant dément, à l'esprit dédoublé, déchiré, n'était-il pas bon à se faire interner ?__

* * *

Antoine était assis avec sa bande d'amis (à savoir Théo, Julien et Julie) devant la salle de sport située à un petit kilomètre seulement de leur lycée. L'entrée du bâtiment en béton était « sécurisée » par un grand portail en bois, ce qui était tout à fait stupide puisque n'importe qui en ayant la volonté pouvait facilement détruire l'immense porte. Les quatre adolescents discutaient tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de Clément, Noémie et Aiyana qui avaient cours de sport maintenant, juste après eux. C'était leur petit rituel d'attendre leurs amis tous les mardis à cette heure-ci. Clément et Noémie étaient des amis du collège qui s'étaient retrouvés en 2d2, où ils avaient rencontré Aiyana.

Cette année, Antoine s'en sortait plutôt bien niveau socialisation. Pour une fois les gens de sa classe n'étaient pas trop détestables et il se plaisait même bien en 2d5. En plus de ça, il n'avait rencontré Julien et les autres qu'en septembre dernier et ils s'entendaient déjà très bien, ce qui changeait de ses années de collège. La diversité du lycée lui plaisait vraiment, même s'ils n'étaient que 700 élèves.

-J'ai vraiment trop la flemme de faire l'exposé de français, se plaignit Julien.

Antoine fronça les sourcils à la mention de ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

-Te plains pas, toi au moins t'es avec Théo. Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème à cette folle, une semaine pour un exposé, elle a cru qu'on avait que le français comme matière ?, se plaignit le grand brun aux cheveux en vrac.

-Heureusement pas, pouffa Julie. En plus j'ai vu que The Witcher sortait bientôt, je vois déjà Antoine scotché à son ordi.

-Naaan, je joue pas à ça moi.

-Il préfère faire joujou avec Richard si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança une voix au loin.

Les cinq compères posèrent leur regard sur le portail d'entrée du gymnase et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec leurs amis de 2d2. Clément alluma une cigarette et l'approcha de ses lèvres avant de tirer une taffe de cette dernière. Une petite lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux sombres et il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la sensation du tabac qui emplissait ses poumons. Sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs de jais trahissaient ses origines hispaniques, et pour une raison inconnue de ses amis, les filles avaient souvent un faible pour lui.

Noémie n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante-cinq peut-être et ses cheveux blonds devenaient châtains au niveau des racines. D'origine belge, elle avait hérité des yeux bleu océan de sa mère. Quant à Aiyana, elle devait être le résultat d'un des mélanges les plus improbables qui soit. Elle avait été adoptée par des parents français alors qu'elle avait six ans, et ses anciens papiers indiquaient que sa mère était d'origine tahitienne et son père jamaïcain, d'où son prénom complet Aiyana Heiura que ses parents adoptifs avaient souhaité garder. Elle avait le teint relativement foncé, des yeux en amandes, et avait récemment fait des dreadlocks après avoir déclaré « J'en ai marre des cheveux, c'est trop de la merde. »

-Alors askip le nouveau s'est évanoui ?, demanda Noémie.

-Ouais, et j'ai failli faire une chute de dix mètres, ajouta Julie. Heureusement qu'Antoine et Julien étaient à côté, sinon j'étais bonne pour l'hosto.

-Pardon ?! s'étonna Aiyana.

-C'est lui qui m'assurait, et figure-toi qu'il s'est évanoui alors que je grimpais.

-Les nains avec les nains, pouffa Antoine.

-Roh la ferme toi, le rembarra Julie en lui assenant un faible coup de poing sur le bras.

-N'empêche ça fait même pas un mois qu'il est là et il a déjà fait deux malaises, continua Théo. Vous pensez qu'il a quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Des gens disent qu'il a une leucémie ou un truc du genre.

-Mais n'imp', il pourrait même pas venir en cours, railla Antoine visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Moi je pense qu'il est diabétique et qu'il fait des chutes de tension, proposa Clément.

Les problèmes médicaux de Mathieu étaient devenus le sujet du moment en seconde. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il avait, certains affirmaient qu'il avait des migraines incessantes, d'autres disaient l'avoir vu murmurer des mots, comme s'il parlait tout seul. Il n'avait encore adressé la parole à personne de son plein gré, il ne souriait pas vraiment, et ces derniers temps il avait toujours le nez dans un tome de _Game Of Thrones_. Quelque part, Mathieu rappelait à Antoine la personne qu'il était avant le lycée et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au grand brun. Trop de souvenirs d'une scolarité merdique s'imposaient dans ses pensées.

-N'empêche qu'Antoine se le tape pour un exposé de français sur les Labdacides, se moqua Julien.

-PTDR. On va retrouver Mathieu chez le psy après qu'Antoine ait été accusé d'attouchements sexuels.

C'était leur délire de faire passer Antoine pour un obsédé sexuel qui faisait des choses pas nettes avec sa peluche le soir.

-Ta gueule Minecraft, grogna Antoine.

-Markgraef. C'est Noémie Markgraef, rectifia-t-elle, vexée.

C'était aussi leur délire (surtout celui du brun) d'appeler Noémie « Minecraft », faisant allusion à la ressemble entre le jeu et son nom de famille. Mais cet après-midi là, les blagues ne passaient pas, elles accentuaient simplement la tension qui s'installait petit à petit dans l'air frais de ce début décembre.

-C'est quoi cette ambiance de merde, à croire que vous avez tous décidé d'être relou, soupira Théo.

-Y'aurait pas cette ambiance de merde si vous n'aviez pas décidé de parler de ce mec, cracha Antoine en insistant sur « ce mec ». Déjà que je vais devoir me le taper pour un exposé, j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de lui ici. Franchement ça fait chier, il peut même pas répondre à un sms quoi. J'vais devoir bosser sur une matière de merde, seul comme une merde, et encore me taper une note de MERDE.

-Moh, il est en colère parce que Mathieu a pas répondu à son message.

-J'aime simplement pas être ignoré, sinon j'en ai rien à foutre de Sommet, rétorqua-t-il.

La bande de lycéens n'avait rien vu venir, n'avait entendu aucun pas se rapprocher d'eux. En quelques millisecondes, un énorme couteau à viande était venu s'encastrer à une vitesse foudroyante dans le portail en bois sur lequel Antoine s'appuyait. Les yeux des sept compères s'écarquillèrent et tous restèrent bouche-bée face à cette... agression ? Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le brun ne reprenne ses esprits le premier, examinant le paysage de fond en comble pour voir si l'assaillant était encore là. Il aperçut ce qui semblait être un homme relativement petit et vêtu de noir filer derrière les bâtiments.

Antoine courut en direction de l'ombre, trop tard, l'homme était déjà parti. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quel genre de ninja pouvait viser aussi précisément ? Parce qu'il en était sûr, l'agresseur avait raté sa cible _volontairement_. Aucun de ses amis n'avait de problèmes avec qui que ce soit, à part peut-être Julie qui se disait membre de la mafia des souris et trafiquante de fromage au Pays de Galle. Perdu, il retourna prudemment voir ses amis qui, pour la plupart, étaient encore stoïques.

-Qui est-ce qui- what the fuck ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Théo, sa voix trahissant son angoisse alors qu'il tentait d'avoir l'air serein.

-Je savais que les activités illicites de Julie finiraient par nous attirer des problèmes, réfuta Antoine.

-Tais-toi, c'est pas une affaire à prendre à la légère. L'un d'entre nous aurait pu y passer, s'énerva la fille au style lolita.

-Et je veux pas t'inquiéter, mais le mec te visait toi, renchérit Julien en fixant l'entame dans le mur de ses yeux verts.

Antoine allait répliquer quelque chose mais, en voyant les regards exaspérés de ses amis, il se la ferma. Il soupira avant de scruter une dernière fois les alentours. Cette situation était plus que perturbante.

-On devrait appeler la police, déclara Julie.

-Et puis quoi encore ?, s'indigna Noémie. Pour qu'ils disent qu'on est qu'une bande de lycéens stupides qui veulent se rendre intéressant ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste un fou qui s'est échappé de son asile.

Et à cet instant précis, la jeune belge, qui avait débité cette hypothèse débile par pur hasard, n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'à quel point ses mots pouvaient être vrais.

-On devrait rentrer au lycée, déclara le brun après quelques secondes de silence.

Clément jeta sa clope au sol et l'écrasa avec son pied avant de rentrer dans le gymnase, suivit de près par Aiyana et Noémie qui leur firent signe de la main. Les cinq autres rentrèrent au lycée, dans un silence plus pesant que jamais.

* * *

La sonnerie de 16 heures retentit finalement, libérant la 2d5 du supplice qu'était la SES. A cette heure-ci, en décembre, la nuit commençait déjà à déposer son voile sombre sur Paris. Antoine et les autres, eux, avaient décidé que c'était mieux pour le moment s'ils ne s'aventuraient pas seuls dans la ville, et surtout pas la nuit, juste au cas où l'espèce de fou de la dernière fois retentait quelque chose. Alors Théo rentrait bien évidemment avec Julie. Clément, Julien et Noémie partaient dans la même direction, n'habitant pas très loin les uns des autres. Quand l'un finissait plus tôt que les autres, il attendait. Aiyana, têtue comme elle l'était, avait décidé de rentrer seule, se sentant de toute façon plus en sécurité que les autres et étant persuadée que l'agresseur n'était qu'un imbécile qui s'amusait à effrayer les gens. « Un expert ne se pointe pas avec un vieux couteau de cuisine », disait-elle. De toute manière cette situation n'était que provisoire, histoire d'être sûrs d'être en sécurité.

Antoine, lui aussi, rentrait seul chaque soir. Et à chaque sortie, Julie lui demandait s'il était sûr que ça irait, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle et Théo l'accompagnent chez lui. Et Antoine lui répondait toujours :

-Ça va, je suis assez grand pour rentrer seul.

Alors elle le regardait, blafarde, et on lisait une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle laissait néanmoins un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et lui répondait de sa voix cristalline :

-D'accord, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à appeler.

Et chacun prenait le chemin du retour.

Antoine marchait tranquillement vers sa station de bus. Il habitait dans une banlieue parisienne un peu isolée, mais pas trop loin d'ici. Dans les bons jours, il arrivait chez lui en trente minutes, et quand il avait la poisse (ce qu'il estimait être souvent) le trajet pouvait durer jusqu'à une heure. Heureusement pour lui, les bus passaient fréquemment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16h09. Son bus n'allait pas tarder, et tant mieux parce qu'un vent trop frais à son goût commençait à s'installer. Il pensa à Julie et se demanda ce que sa vie aurait été s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur. Peut-être cool, peut-être chiante, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait toujours été couvé par sa mère, et son père avait mis tous ses espoirs en son unique enfant, mais ses illusions s'étaient peu à peu envolées lorsque Antoine avait commencé l'école. Trop introverti, ou trop timide, ou de mauvaise foi. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi le petit blondinet aux yeux noisette était si renfermé sur lui-même. Peut-être en avait-il tout simplement pris l'habitude.

Antoine se redessina la petite tête blonde qu'il était avant de rencontrer Théo et Julie. Parlant si peu qu'on aurait pu le croire muet. Toujours le nez dans une revue quelconque sur les jeux vidéos (et pas sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, bande de pervers!). Cet écran sur lequel défilaient les pixels, lui permettant de se défouler. Cet univers où il pouvait être qui il voulait, en l'occurrence une personne forte. La manette, son échappatoire, son seul moyen de défense contre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mathieu lui ressemblait vraiment au fond, l'image qu'il renvoyait n'était sûrement qu'une carapace, et ses livres son mode de protection à lui.

Il fronça les sourcils à la pensée du châtain et essaya de chasser son visage de son esprit, sans grand succès. Le bus arriva finalement et Antoine entra juste après avoir laissé passer une personne âgée. Il s'assit sur un siège côté fenêtre. A cette heure-ci le bus était presque vide, contrairement à la foule puant la sueur qui se bousculait à dix-sept et dix-huit heures. Il détacha ses cheveux et posa sa tête contre le carreau, ainsi lorsque le bus démarra, les petites vibrations que causaient le contact des roues avec le bitume bercèrent le lycéen.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à cet exposé de français. On était déjà jeudi et Mathieu n'avait toujours pas répondu ni à son appel du lundi soir, ni à ses messages.

« Salut, on se voit quand pour bosser ? » mardi, 18h17.

« Appelle quand t'as un petit moment » mardi, 21h42.

Rien. Même pas un simple « d'accord » pour montrer qu'il n'en avait pas rien à foutre. Madame Gaucher leur avait donné l'exposé lundi dernier, à faire pour lundi prochain, et le plus vieux n'était pas venu en cours depuis lundi soir. Antoine le savait, il ne le sentait pas ce gamin, autant qu'il commence à bosser seul de son côté.

Il se sentait s'assoupir lorsque qu'une vibration forte provenant de sa poche de manteau l'arracha des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux et sortit son téléphone portable, fit une grimace entre l'incrédulité et la surprise en voyant l'appel entrant et se décida finalement à décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Salut.

Le brun sentit un frisson le traverser en entendant la voix cassée du plus petit.

-Salut Mathieu, j'attendais ton appel.

-Oui, je sais, désolé. J'étais… occupé, conclut-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-C'est rien. Tu reviens quand en cours ?

-Pas avant lundi prochain.

Antoine faillit s'étouffer. Il le savait, il en était sûr.

-Quoi ?! Mais, et l'exposé ?

-Peace gros, je serais là pour le présenter avec toi, déclara-t-il avant un moment d'hésitation. Je suis libre jusqu'à ce soir, vingt heures. Ce week-end aussi peut-être, je suis pas encore sûr, gros.

Il hésita entre envoyer bouler Mathieu en lui disant d'aller se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un d'autre et accepter sa proposition. Et puis c'était quoi cette voix soudainement embrumée et ce « peace gros » ? Il le prenait pour son frère hippie ou bien ?

Il opta finalement pour la deuxième option.

-Bon, j'arrive chez moi dans dix minutes. Si tu pouvais y être avant 17h30 ça serait vraiment cool. Je t'envoie mon adresse par message.

Il raccrocha sans rajouter quoi que ce soit après avoir entendu le bref acquiescement de Mathieu. Pendant le reste du trajet, il pensa au culot que le plus petit avait eu de s'incruster chez lui en prévenant même pas une heure avant. Certes, c'était contre son gré, mais il n'avait qu'à anticiper. Là, en plus de faire chier sa propre personne, il faisait chier Antoine qui avait passé une journée de merde et qui allait devoir se taper un travail avec un mec super, mais alors super bizarre.

Le brun se coupa dans ses propres pensées en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Mathieu pourquoi il avait été absent. Oui, madame Gaucher l'énervait à tout le temps victimiser le petit nouveau, et oui son comportement d'asocial l'irritait, mais n'était-ce pas la moindre des choses de demander à son camarade de classe atteint d'une maladie étrange comment il allait après s'être absenté plusieurs jours ? Probablement pour des problèmes médicaux d'ailleurs. Antoine venait seulement de faire le lien.

Il pâlit en réalisant qu'il devenait comme ces gens qu'il méprisait tant au collège. Il restait dans son clan d'amis plus ou moins populaires, lui donnant alors à lui aussi une certaine notoriété parmi les secondes et même parmi les plus vieux, lui permettant de s'attaquer à quiconque ne lui plaisait pas sous prétexte que les autres ne diraient rien, parce qu'Antoine en quelques mois était devenu __Le Antoine Daniel__ du bahut. Il se retrouvait maintenant à la place de ses bourreaux, et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape ce soir.

Le bus s'arrêta finalement à son arrêt et c'est seulement en mettant la tête dehors qu'Antoine se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Il jura avant de sprinter jusqu'à sa maison, située quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue. Il entra en trombe dans le bâtiment à un étage et scruta la première pièce. Vide. Juste quelques bruits émanant de la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon chéri, comment étaient les cours aujourd'hui ?

Sa mère, une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs, et aux yeux noisette fit son entrée dans le salon. Elle travaillait en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil dans Paris 6ème de et ne voyait son fils que le soir lorsqu'il rentrait des cours.

-Ça a été. Ce soir y'a Mathieu qui vient pour qu'on fasse notre exposé de français.

-Qui ça ?

-Mathieu, tu sais, le nouveau !

-Ah, lui ! Il va manger ici ?

-J'en sais rien… J'pense pas.

-D'accord, tiens-moi au courant, lui sourit-elle.

Antoine lui rendit son sourire. Sa mère représentait tout pour lui, elle était très gentille et serviable, et toujours dévouée pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Il avait d'ailleurs pris pas mal d'elle, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi et surtout mentalement.

Le lycéen monta les escaliers et poussa la porte de sa chambre. La petite pièce était peinte en un jaune moutarde beaucoup moins agressif pour les yeux que le jaune orangé de sa cuisine. A sa droite, son lit avec des draps tout aussi jaunes sur lesquels se reposait Richard, un poster Star Wars au-dessus de sa tête de lit en bois de hêtre vernis, sa table de chevet avec une lampe et son bordel dessus. En face de lui une fenêtre, un bureau d'angle en bois massif sur lequel étaient posés son très cher ordinateur, ses bouquins et le reste de son bordel qui ne tenait pas sur la table de chevet. A sa gauche, une bibliothèque surchargée de livres et de CDs en tout genre. Enfin, entre son lit et son bureau, son vieux synthétiseur, une carte du monde accrochée sur le mur et une commode en bois de hêtre massif elle aussi, avec posée dessus diverses choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres : une machine à coudre, des caleçons sales, le calendrier 2005 et son précieux ami à hélices, Samuel le ventilateur.

Antoine soupira avant de poser son sac sur son lit et de se mettre à ranger. Dommage, il avait prévu de vivre dans la crasse encore quelques jours. Il commença par les vêtements sales qu'il déposa dans le bac à linge de sa salle de bain vert pomme. En ce qui concernait les propres, il se contenta de les condenser en une espèce de boule difforme (FORME) et de les jeter dans un tiroir au hasard de sa commode. Il rangea son bureau en empilant les manuels et feuilles de cours les uns sur les autres et jeta les divers objets sur un coin du meuble. Son lit, c'était une autre affaire. Il avait toujours détesté devoir faire son lit. Le brun remit correctement sa couverture, faisant tomber Richard à ses pieds. Il ramassa la peluche avant d'aller l'entasser avec ses habits dans sa commode.

-Désolé Richard mais tu vas devoir passer la soirée ici.

On n'entrait pas dans le monde d'Antoine Daniel comme ça. Ce n'était pas à Mathieu qu'il allait présenter sa peluche fétiche à qui il manquait l'œil droit.

Il entendit soudainement le ding-dong de la porte d'entrée et, surpris, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 17h08. Tiens, le petit châtain était bien en avance. Antoine se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, signalant à sa mère que cela devait être son camarade de classe, et il ouvrit la porte pour voir un Mathieu trempé de la tête aux pieds, les bras croisés et son sac à dos noir sur les épaules. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne pas faire face au même garçon qui était pourtant dans sa classe mais plutôt à quelqu'un de plus sûr de lui, de plus déterminé. De moins frêle.

Même physiquement, Antoine percevait Mathieu d'un autre angle. Sa veste noire, tout droit tirée de Mass Effect d'après Théo, qui avait d'habitude l'air trop grande pour ses petites épaules, lui allait ce soir-là à merveille. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, mais en ce moment même Antoine l'aurait plutôt qualifiée de laiteuse et son teint maladif faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ces yeux qui lui paraissaient d'habitude si banals et qui semblaient ce soir inviter le brun à se perdre dans l'océan bleu qui s'offrait à lui comme un spectacle des soirs d'étés. Aucune paire de lunettes n'était posée sur son nez légèrement rougi par le froid, et ses cheveux courts, blond terne, habituellement coiffés en une petite crête, étaient aujourd'hui ébouriffés par la pluie abondante et dansaient doucement sur le front du plus jeune au rythme des sifflotements du vent.

-Salut, lança Mathieu.

Le brun sortit enfin de ses pensées, se rappelant qu'il laissait son invité sur le seuil de la porte à la merci de la pluie.

-Hey, vas-y entre.

Mathieu entra dans le salon et détailla rapidement les lieux. Une grande pièce à la tapisserie beige, assez terne malgré les grandes fenêtres cachées par de longs rideaux or, de grands escaliers menant aux chambres et un mobilier en grande partie rustique. Un peu vieillot, mais ça avait du charme. A droite, une cuisine orange pétant aux portes-fenêtres donnant sur le jardin, assez étroite à cause de la grande table où la famille devait se réunir pour manger.

Madame Daniel entra dans le salon, tout sourire.

-Bienvenu, Mathieu c'est ça ?

-Oui, enchanté madame.

-Appelle-moi Valérie, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Tu comptes rester dîner ce soir ?

-Oh, c'est très gentil mais je vais devoir partir avant…

-Je vois ! Une prochaine fois alors !

-Bon, on monte, lança Antoine.

Il lui montra où déposer sa veste, mais Mathieu préféra la garder avec lui. Ils montèrent directement, la chambre du brun était la première sur la gauche. Les yeux du plus petit se posèrent automatiquement sur le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur et il rit doucement.

-T'avais pas plus embarrassant comme moyen pour me faire comprendre que tu trouvais ma chambre laide… ? râla Antoine.

-Non, elle est cool ta chambre, c'est ton fond d'écran…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, coupée entre deux éclats de rire.

-Bah quoi, c'est juste un fond d'écran Team Fortress.

Les rires de Mathieu redoublèrent, ce qui vexa un poil le brun, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque et au fond était heureux que son invité se sente déjà si à l'aise. Ça l'étonnait puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé et qu'il avait plutôt l'air du genre timide, mais Antoine appréciait la possibilité que le redoublant ne trouve pas sa compagnie désagréable. Il se rattrapait un peu de son erreur plus tôt, au téléphone. Le plus âgé finit par se calmer et poser son sac au sol.

-Donne ta veste, je te la pose en bas.

-J'ai froid.

-Elle est mouillée alors ça n'arrangera rien.

-Si, elle me réchauffe quand même.

-J'augmente le chauffage si ça peut te faire plaisir Mathieu, mais j'ai pas envie que tu mouilles mes draps.

-Y'a pas qu'avec de l'eau que je risque de mouiller tes draps gamin.

Antoine sursauta en entendant la voix subitement rauque de son camarade de classe. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Mathieu, à qui la douceur de la nuit donnait un air de naïveté et d'innocence, capable de sortir une blague pareille. Encore moins avec cette lueur perverse dans les yeux et ce rictus collé sur son visage.

-T'as dit quoi… ?

-Rien, oublie, railla le plus vieux en retrouvant son air sérieux.

Le brun prit alors la veste de son invité, remarquant qu'il n'avait qu'un t-shirt en dessous de cette dernière. Il remarqua aussi sur son bras droit quatre petites marques rouges, ressemblant à des traces d'ongles, et un bleu sur son avant bras, dont il fit abstraction. Les problèmes de Mathieu ne le regardaient en aucun cas.

Les deux garçons sortirent leur classeur de français et s'installèrent sur le bureau d'Antoine. Les Labdacides… la lignée avec un destin de merde depuis que Laïos avait séquestré Chrysippe pour en faire son amant et que Pélops avait invoqué Apollon pour les maudire (on dirait que je parle de Pokémons…). Et Chrysippe se suicida alors. Puis Laïos épousa Jocaste, qui enfanta d'Œdipe, qui tua son père et épousa sa mère pour avoir quatre enfants avec elle, dont Antigone qui finit par se suicider, ainsi que sa mère lorsqu'elle apprit l'inceste. Des suicides partout, partout partout.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à trouver les différentes versions célèbres du mythe et à tout comparer, surtout parce que leurs recherches étaient entrecoupées de discussions en tout genre.

-T'es venu à pied ?

-Nah, mon beau-père m'a déposé devant chez toi.

Ou bien :

-Tape « gaufre bleue » dans la barre de recherche Google.

-Putain c'est écœurant, s'exclama Antoine après s'être exécuté.

Ou encore :

-Minecraft ou Soul Fighter ?

-Bordel, c'que t'es ringard, se moqua le plus petit.

Et ils allaient ainsi d'un sujet de conversation à un autre, Mathieu soutenant sa thèse qu'aucun jeu ne battrait un jour Mass Effect et Antoine répliquant que le nouveau RPG n'était rien face à Team Fortress et qu'il n'y toucherait pas, dégoûté par l'amour que tout le monde portait à ce jeu. Leur conversation endiablée avait été coupée par l'arrivée du père d'Antoine, qui lança un « Salut les d'jeun's » avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur le fait que Final Fantasy 7 était la référence du RPG et qu'utiliser des elfes comme avatar était totalement gay. Antoine avait même fini par trouver le plus vieux sympathique.

-De toute façon je finirais bien par te faire jouer à un truc moins naze que ton Team Fortress. Ça doit pas être bien compliqué à trouver, lança Mathieu en ouvrant son classeur de français pour y déposer une feuille.

-Quand les cochons auront des ailes, très cher.

Mathieu sourit et agrippa son sac avant d'en sortir une canette de Redbull. Le brun mit un certain temps, mais il finit par comprendre la mauvaise blague du garçon qui le fixait toujours en souriant.

-Cette blague était de très mauvais goût.

-N'est-ce pas ?, pouffa Mathieu avant de jeter son classeur dans son sac et de le refermer.

-Pourquoi tu te trimballes avec des canettes de Redbull même ?

-A ton avis ? Je les bois. Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

-Déjà ?, s'étonna le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil.

-Et ouais. On se revoit lundi.

Il raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou régnait une odeur de poulet, sûrement le repas du soir pour Antoine. La voiture du beau-père de Mathieu, une Opel Meriva grise, était déjà garée en face de la maison. Le petit châtain soupira avant de descendre les marches du palier de la maison à la devanture sobre mais fut interrompu par le brun.

-Mathieu ?

-Hm ?, fit l'intéressé en se retournant.

-Envoie-moi un message quand tu peux.

Il lui répondit par un sourire qu'Antoine jugea ravissant et couru vers sa voiture en entendant son beau-père klaxonner pour qu'il se dépêche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux souriaient lorsqu'il riait, semblant renvoyer une tendresse infinie à quiconque les croisait. Ce soir, Antoine avait découvert un tout nouveau Mathieu, bien qu'il avait eu quelques réactions bizarres lui rappelant fortement le petit introverti du lycée. Sur cette pensée, Antoine ferma la porte et remonta dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa sur son lit, repensant malgré lui à l'hématome imposant sur l'avant bras du châtain tout en savourant le calme de sa banlieue parisienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait ? Et ces marques rouges, étaient-elles dues à sa maladie plus que mystérieuse ? Il se demanda aussi quel genre d'homme était le beau-père de Mathieu, il avait l'air assez… sévère.

-Antoine, le dîner est prêt !

Il se leva en entendant sa mère, s'étira en se plaignant de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son lit et se dirigea vers sa porte avant de se stopper net. Il se retourna vers son bureau et aperçu une feuille avec des notes dessus qu'il avait repérée du coin de l'œil en se redressant. Antoine s'empara du papier et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son écriture, il en déduit donc que ça devait être une feuille de cours que Mathieu avait oubliée ici. Ça ne l'intriguait pas tant que ça, non, ce qui le tracassait, c'était le dessin dans la marge. Quatre petits bonhommes, apparemment à l'effigie du châtain, se tenaient côte à côte. L'un était déguisé en panda, souriait et portait un micro à ses lèvres. Un autre était vêtu de noir, une clope au bec, des lunettes teintées posées sur son nez et un sourire malsain au bout des lèvres. Le troisième pleurait, était habillé avec un t-shirt Captain America et une casquette trônait sur sa tête. Les yeux du dernier étaient cachés par des lunettes fuchsias, il avait un joint coincé entre ses lèvres et souriait béatement en remettant son bob en place.

-Antoine, dépêche-toi, lança son père depuis les escaliers.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

En effet, il avait découvert un tout autre Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! (si oui les reviews sont les bienvenues, et si non... bah elles le sont aussi x))  
Passez de bonne fêtes et on se retrouve avant Nouvel An 2017 pour la suite :)  
**

 **PS: un grand merci à Mathieu pour ces six années délirantes passées avec SLG. J'ai hâte de le voir revenir en pleine forme et avec de nouveaux projets, même si "Salut les Geeks" va quand même énormément me manquer. Kisses :3**


	3. Bienvenue chez moi, gamin

**/!\ Réécriture /!\ Hello! Comme promis, chapitre 2 en ligne avant Nouvel An. J'ai pris en compte vos conseils dans les reviews pour modifier les passages que vous aviez trouvé un peu brusques :)**

 **Pas grand chose à ajouter pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est MERCI pour vos reviews, favs et follows! (Je sautille comme une petite fangirl à chaque fois ._.)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Bienvenue chez moi, gamin**

 _ _Un. Deux. Trois. Une courte pause. Quatre. Cinq. Mathieu se courba violemment. Il essaya vainement de se détacher de la poigne de ses bourreaux, ils le tenaient fermement, les poings derrière le dos.__

 _ _Six. Mathieu laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Sept. Huit, coup de grâce dans l'abdomen. Il sentit un liquide froid s'écouler le long de son menton.__

 _ _« Mathieu ! », pleurnicha une voix aiguë dans sa tête.__

 _ _« La ferme gamin, c'est pas le moment. »__

 _ _« Ils vont le tuer ! » s'exclama Maître Panda.__

 _ _Le grand brun qui s'était chargé de tabasser le plus petit s'empara du menton ensanglanté. Mathieu releva les yeux vers lui, détaillant son visage carré accompagné d'un duvet. Il était laid.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le hobbit, t'en veux plus ?!__

 _ _Un nouveau coup, dans la mâchoire cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, ne dit rien. Il avait pris l'habitude d'encaisser les coups. Ceux-là n'étaient pas les plus violents auxquels il avait eu à faire face. Honnêtement, la poigne d'un pré-pubère ne faisait le poids face à celle d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.__

 _ _L'air frais de Saint-Étienne le fit légèrement frissonner.__

 _ _« Bordel gamin, laisse-moi défoncer ces petits puceaux ! »__

 _ _Non, tu dégages, tu te tais. Mathieu se répétait ces mots dans sa tête, déjà sur le point d'exploser entre les jérémiades du Geek, les sanglots du Hippie et les cris du Panda qui tentait de raisonner le Patron. C'était un vrai bordel dans sa tête.__

 _ _« Laisse-moi faire putain, ça prendra pas longtemps ! »__

 _ _En plus de lutter contre ces crétins de première, il devait à tout prix empêcher le Patron de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Hors de question qu'il le laisse faire, l'homme en noir ne contrôlait pas sa force, et encore moins sa colère. Cet effort gargantuesque lui refila bien vite la migraine. Il avait détesté le collège, et maintenant il en était sûr, il haïssait le lycée. Les gens n'étaient-ils pas censés être plus compréhensifs ? Plus amicaux ? Moins cons ?__

 _ _Son entrée en seconde était définitivement merdique.__

 _ _-Eh Enzo, t'y vas peut-être un peu fort là non… ?, tenta un des deux garçons qui immobilisaient Mathieu.__

 _ _Ledit Enzo répondit par un rire malsain et un bref « ta gueule Thomas ». Le brun dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom jusqu'à présent agrippa violemment ses cheveux, forçant le jeune lycéen à le regarder. Il était déjà essoufflé, contrairement à Mathieu qui pouvait encore supporter quelques coups, le temps qu'ils finissent de se défouler.__

 _ _-Sous merde... Retourne dans ton hôpital.__

 _ _Mais là, c'était l'insulte de trop. Mathieu se sentit perdre son sang-froid, le Patron prenait le dessus. Il assena un coup de pied bien placé au premier idiot qui le retenait prisonnier. A son plus grand bonheur les deux lâchèrent prise en même temps, le deuxième sûrement par surprise, et il stoppa d'un geste net le poing d'Enzo qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son visage. En quelques secondes l'élève de première était à terre, hurlant à l'aide entre chacun des coups de Mathieu.__

 _ _Le grand blond à l'identité toujours inconnue se reprit en main, attrapa violemment Mathieu par la capuche de son gilet et le plaqua contre le grillage sous les yeux effarés de Thomas. Le petit seconde reprit le dessus sur son corps, surpris par le choc avec le grillage, et tenta de s'excuser, mais le Patron refit surface rapidement lorsqu'un coup vint fendre sa lèvre inférieure. Il attrapa violemment le blond par les cheveux et écrasa son visage contre le sol avant de lui donner des coups de pied à plusieurs reprises.__

 _ _Thomas se mit alors à fuir, mais la sombre personnalité le rattrapa sans grand effort. Il agrippa le col de son pull et le jeta à terre, ignorant les supplications du plus vieux. « Je t'en supplie, je n'ai rien fait ». Justement, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher qu'on ne touche à son créateur. Son poing s'écrasa à plusieurs reprises sur la joue de Thomas, qui n'avait pourtant pas levé la main sur lui, mais il avait beaucoup trop encaissé en deux mois de cours. Il fallait qu'il se lâche.__

 _ _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.__

 _ _Il comptait les coups, le Patron s'arrêta à huit, les phalanges de son créateur rougies.__

 _ _« Me remercie pas gamin, ils le méritaient. »__

 _ _Mathieu se releva alors pour voir ce que le Patron avait fait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait la colère, l'homme en noir prenait le dessus dès qu'il craquait et devenait alors incontrôlable. Il posa une main sur sa joue et grimaça à cause de la douleur, mais surtout à cause des larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.__

 _ _« Pleure pas gros, t'as un bon karma. »__

 _ _Le Hippie avait raison, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Le Patron avait bien fait, s'il n'était pas intervenu, les inquiétudes du Geek auraient été justifiées. Il essuya difficilement ses larmes, empoigna son sac et marcha en direction de son arrêt de bus sans un mot. Il allait peut-être recevoir un énième avertissement par la poste, signalant à sa mère qu'il s'était encore battu au lycée. Il n'en avait que faire. Qu'est-ce qu'un ridicule bout de papier allait bien changer ? Qu'est-ce qu'une pathétique prescription pour calmer ses névroses pouvait bien corriger ?__

* * *

Antoine s'était considérablement rapproché de Mathieu. Après le jeudi soir passé à -partiellement- bosser sur leur exposé, le brun avait renvoyé un message au plus vieux le lendemain en lui demandant s'il était libre ce dimanche. Ce n'est que le samedi midi qu'il lui répondit « Ouais, 14h chez toi », mais pas grave, c'était une réponse positive bien que tardive. Quand il avait rendu sa feuille de cours à Mathieu, ce dernier avait aussitôt viré rouge pivoine, mais il parut soulagé en voyant qu'Antoine ne lui posa aucune question sur ses dessins loufoques. Ils avaient alors passé la journée sur le canapé à jouer aux divers jeux vidéo qu'Antoine possédait, autrement dit, une tonne. La présentation de leur travail le lundi suivant s'était bien passée, le Mathieu sérieux ayant refait surface. Aucun des deux ne tolérait les mauvaises notes et leur lycée non plus d'ailleurs, restant public mais très exigeant et sélectif.

Le mois de décembre était alors passé incroyablement vite. Leur prof d'anglais avait décidé de faire un plan de classe, trouvant ses élèves trop bruyants, et pour le plus grand bonheur des deux Antoine et Mathieu s'étaient retrouvés à côté. Le prof d'histoire-géo avait lui aussi décidé de replacer ses élèves pour atténuer les bavardages et le brun s'était retrouvé à côté de Marie, un pot de peinture comme un autre. Mathieu avait reprit les cours et avait été placé à côté de Julie avec qui, contre toute attente, il s'entendait merveilleusement bien. Il n'était pas éperdument amoureux du Japon mais plutôt de l'histoire, ce qui, quand elle l'apprit, fit sauter Julie de joie. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter de Hitler, personnage sur lequel le lycéen portait un regard critique assez cynique, puis ils avaient parlé de mythologie grecque et on ne sait trop comment ils avaient fini par avoir un long débat sur l'inutilité des frères et sœurs. Mathieu passait donc désormais ses pauses avec Julie et Antoine, et par conséquence, avec le reste de la bande.

Et maintenant que l'adolescent aux cheveux fous était en vacances, que tous ses amis y compris Mathieu étaient loin de lui et qu'il était coincé dans une baraque familiale au Mans, le temps s'écoulait terriblement lentement. Les vacances de Noël avec la famille Daniel, il n'y avait rien de plus chiant d'après le lycéen. En plus il ne recevait pas de cadeaux, son entourage familial jugeant Noël comme « un événement symbolique de la religion chrétienne transformé en une fête monstrueusement commerciale », et à la rentrée il devrait se taper les « T'as eu quoi pour Noël ? Moi blablablablaaaa ». Il arrêtait souvent d'écouter après avoir entendu le mot « Noël ». Période merdiquissime.

Il devait à tout prix éviter de mettre sa langue dans les discussions de famille, sinon il le savait, il allait craquer et faire un monologue sur « l'invention grotesque de l'Homme qu'est la religion ».

-C'est de la connerie. On a inventé ça pour avoir des réponses à nos questions existentielles genre « Pourquoi la vie ? Parce que Dieu l'a dit » parce que c'est plus simple d'accuser un truc immatériel. Et puis après, vu que l'Homme est un bouffon, il a utilisé la croyance de la populace pour interdire des trucs débiles sous couvert de la religion.

A cette époque, ils l'avaient tous regardé, les yeux exorbités, et il avait eu droit à un sermon catholique avant de rentrer à Paris. Plus jamais il ne retenterait ça. Du coup, il passait la plupart de son temps à penser aux vacances de ses amis au lieu d'écouter les conversations familiales en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête dès qu'il entendait « pas vrai 'Toinou ? » de la part d'un membre de sa famille. Il pensait beaucoup à Théo et Julie, en train de s'éclater quelque part en République Tchèque. Aussi à Clément, parti rejoindre son Andalousie natale, et à Noémie qui s'enjaillait à Tournai, en Belgique. Antoine avait néanmoins quelques nouvelles d'eux grâce à la magnifique invention qu'était Skype.

Les seuls à être restés dans le coin, c'était Audrey et Mathieu. La grande brune passait ses vacances à Paris avec sa famille. Ils avaient pas mal discuté par messages ces derniers temps, se racontant leur ennui mutuel. C'est ça qu'il aimait avec Audrey, elle parlait librement avec n'importe qui, pas de mépris des terminales vis-à-vis des secondes. A part Mathieu peut-être, elle ne semblait pas bien s'entendre avec lui. En même temps, ce nain ne s'entendait pas avec grand monde… En parlant de lui, Mathieu était retourné dans son cher petit bled qu'était Saint-Étienne. Ils avaient discuté à peu près tous les jours, le plus petit alternant entre son téléphone et sa partie dans The Witcher, jeu que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert à l'occasion des fêtes. Pendant un appel Mathieu avait même déclaré « tu dois absolument jouer à ce jeu mec, la gaule totale ». Deux jours avant le réveillon du Nouvel An, Mathieu avait néanmoins dû rentrer à Paris pour des raisons médicales, « rien de grave » d'après lui.

Et Antoine avait passé sa dernière semaine de vacances à se faire chier.

* * *

Assis sur un banc de la cour, le vent frais du mois de janvier fit légèrement frissonner Antoine. Le bruit de fond de la discussion qu'entretenaient ses amis l'invitait à fermer les yeux et à se reposer encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, aussi bascula-t-il la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter de la fraîcheur de l'air. Théo et Julien discutaient tranquillement, le blond s'amusant à dessiner dans la neige avec ses chaussures.

Antoine sentit alors un poids sur son épaule. Il déposa son regard sur la petite tête châtain qui venait de se poser sur lui. Sa respiration était lente et derrière ses lunettes, des cernes étaient apparues. Mathieu semblait fatigué depuis la rentrée, il ne disait plus un mot et se contentait de hocher la tête quand on lui parlait. Bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose de d'habitude, Antoine l'avouait, mis à part le fait qu'il n'avait plus imité un pervers ou un hippie depuis longtemps. Julie, elle, était assise à côté de Mathieu, discutant avec Aiyana.

Des rires retentirent un peu plus loin, un groupe de terminale L passait. Audrey était là, son bonnet en laine gris sur la tête et son sourire radieux imprimé sur son visage. Reposant son regard sur Mathieu, Antoine le vit froncer les sourcils en la regardant se frayer un chemin entre les élèves. Il savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais à ce point ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de spécial entre eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'il sache.

-Ça va Mat' ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !, plaisanta Julie.

Un léger hochement de tête, encore.

-D'ailleurs c'était comment le concert de Miyavi ?, demanda Julien.

-Génial ! Moi et Noémie on était au bord du malaise ! Il est trop beau, bava-t-elle.

-La meuf elle va voir Miyavi et après elle se casse en République Tchèque, au calme, constata Aiyana.

-C'est des friqués les Dupont, plaisanta Antoine semblant enfin se réveiller.

-Bah non mais bon, Miyavi quoi ! Je pouvais pas rater ça !

-Tout comme tu pouvais pas rater One OK Rock, Hatsune Miku, Kyary Pamyu Pa-

-Kyary je comprends, elle est absolument géniale cette fille.

-Pédo Antoine is back, se moqua Théo.

-Vous me donnez tous cette réputation de pervers alors que j'ai été souillé par VOUS !

-Ouais ouais, dis plutôt que TU nous as souillés avec tes blagues salaces !

-Comme dans les Sims houhouhou.

-… Non, c'était nul. Sors, Julie. Loin.

-Je sais que c'était nul ! Figure-toi que c'était pas destiné à faire rire banane.

-Tes blagues sont toutes nulles meuf, se plaignit son jumeau.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je-

-LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLÉOPTÈRES !

Les regards se tournèrent tous en direction de Mathieu, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il observa à son tour ses camarades de classe, un peu perdu, la bouche pendante.

-J'adore tes dreads grosse, tenta-t-il auprès d'Aiyana un sourire aux lèvres, comme pour se rattraper.

Antoine se mit à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, et s'en suivit Aiyana, puis Julie, puis les autres. Un simple regard du plus vieux accompagné d'un petit rictus suffit pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il le remerciait infiniment pour l'avoir sorti de la merde. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle merde il l'avait sorti. Cela fit sourire Antoine de voir que ses réactions anormales n'avaient peut-être pas totalement disparu pendant les vacances, certes elles rendaient son ami étrange, mais elles le rendaient aussi lui.

Et la conversation repartit. Mathieu reposa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du grand brun. Il lui avait honnêtement fallu très peu de temps pour apprécier le petit nouveau et c'était maintenant son pote, mais ce genre de remarques étranges le laissait parfois -juste parfois- perplexe. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne les comprenait pas très bien, même si elles le faisaient rire. Quand il était avec Mathieu, c'était un peu comme s'il était avec différentes personnes à la fois.

Un Mathieu cynique et à l'humour mordant, n'hésitant pas à donner son opinion et qui était honnêtement très susceptible. Un Mathieu plus calme, beaucoup expressif aussi, ses sentiments comme étant décuplés par mille. Celui-ci appréciait la chaleur humaine et avait un certain don pour la musique qu'Antoine venait seulement de lui découvrir cette semaine, en l'entendant chanter une chanson avec Julie. Un Mathieu absent, aux crises d'angoisses et aux troubles dépressifs violents, mais aux répliques hors-sujets les plus drôles. Un Mathieu à l'humour noir et malsain, aux allusions perverses et à la voix étrangement rauque. Et enfin, un Mathieu hypersensible à la voix nasillarde qui réclamait souvent des câlins et pleurait au moindre bobo.

Mathieu qui avait d'ailleurs viré au blanc neige en quelques minutes.

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, remarqua Antoine.

-Je suis juste fatigué, ma semaine à l'hosto m'a cassé, répliqua-t-il. En plus j'ai super mal à la tête.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Nan ça va aller. C'est juste les nouveaux médocs que je dois prendre, ils sont vachement puissants.

Antoine avait tellement, mais alors tellement envie de savoir quelle était la maladie de son ami. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à ça pendant les vacances, puisqu'il n'avait eu rien d'autre à faire. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'au final ça n'avait peut-être rien d'une maladie physique, mais plutôt psychologique puisqu'il n'avait aucun symptôme visible. Genre une espèce de début de bipolarité, ce qui expliquerait ses changements de comportement. Il n'osait pas vraiment lui demander de peur de le vexer ou de toucher un point sensible, et puis de toute façon ça le regardait lui et personne d'autre. S'il voulait en parler à Antoine, il le ferait en temps voulu.

La sonnerie stridente retentit, brisant les tympans des élèves. Aiyana s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre Clément et Noémie devant leur classe tandis qu'Antoine, Julie et Mathieu se levèrent pour suivre Julien et Antoine. Les quatre élèves de seconde se faufilèrent alors dans les couloirs, montèrent péniblement les marches des escaliers sinueux et arrivèrent en destination de la salle de maths. Le brun posa son sac au sol et s'assit dessus tandis que Mathieu s'appuya doucement sur le mur.

-Faites que le prof soit pas là, supplia Julie.

-Faites qu'un quelconque dieu entende sa requête, enchaîna Antoine.

-Roh je déteste les maths… en plus mon voisin n'est pas un génie en algèbre, se moqua la blonde en se tournant vers Mathieu.

Le brun jeta un regard vers son aîné, qui en temps normal aurait vivement répondu à Julie quelque chose de bien tordu. Mais là il s'adossa difficilement au mur, sa respiration semblant soudainement s'accélérer. Le prof arriva, sa mallette à la main, et commença à déverrouiller la porte avant de lancer un regard à son élève redoublant.

-Mathieu, vous allez bien ?

L'intéressé se dirigea aussitôt en direction des toilettes, à seulement quelques salles d'ici, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son professeur. Julie s'empressa de le suivre.

-Mathieu !, s'écria-t-elle en courant.

Antoine réalisant finalement, il se mit à courir en suivant les pas des bottes à semelles compensées de son amie.

-Dupont ! Daniel ! Revenez ici !

Il ignora les avertissements du prof, arrivant rapidement devant la porte bleue décorée d'un petit bonhomme en métal indiquant les toilettes des hommes. Julie était déjà à l'intérieur (aucune pudeur en cette femme!), debout devant une cabine ouverte. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, posa délicatement une main sur son épaule et baissa les yeux vers les latrines.

Mathieu avait une main sur le mur, le tenant comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, sa deuxième main s'agrippant difficilement à la cuvette. Antoine pouvait finalement utiliser cette expression sans extrapoler : le plus petit était littéralement en train de vomir ses tripes. Il voulut s'avancer pour l'aider mais Julie le retint. L'aider à quoi de toute manière ?

 _« T'en as trop pris, gros ! »_

 _ _Oh pas maintenant mec…__

 _« TROP PRIS ! »_

 _« Ta gueule le camé, ou je vais te foutre mon poing où tu sais ! »_

 _« Peeeeaaace. Penche-toi un peu plus gros, ça aide à faire sortir le mauvais karma. »_

 _ _C'est de la bile mec, de la bile.__

 _« Mathieu, il m'a volé Monsieur Nounours ! »_

 _« La ferme, gamin ! Je sais qu'il préfère mes caresses aux tiennes… »_

 _ _Vous avez vraiment un timing de merde. A-ah, ma tête…__

Ses nouveaux médocs rendaient ses personnalités encore plus stupides que d'ordinaire ou c'était juste lui ? Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, le mal de tête de plus en plus fort. Ses tempes le malmenaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait retenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Mathieu se jeta subitement sur son sac et en sortit une palette de pilules bleues relativement grosses, qu'Antoine supposait être ses nouveaux médicaments. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il faisait pour avaler ces choses-là, grosses comme elles étaient. Mathieu se mit brusquement à tout jeter dans les toilettes, comme prit d'une rage soudaine.

-Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, gueula Antoine en emprisonnant sa petite taille dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tirer la chasse d'eau.

Mathieu se débattait, toussait (ou plutôt crachait ses poumons), laissait des larmes mouiller ses yeux. Antoine ne savait pas trop si c'était des larmes de colère ou de douleur, quelque chose de pas très gai en tout cas. Le brun lâcha prise lorsqu'il se prit un coup dans le visage. Bon, ça devait être de la colère.

-Antoine, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Julie.

Il se contenta d'observer le plus petit tirer la chasse, s'accouder au mur et laisser un rictus malsain se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer un presque inaudible « je vous l'avais dit, vous ne pourrez pas les tuer ». L'infirmière du bahut entra en trombe dans la pièce, bousculant les deux lycéens sur son passage.

-Monsieur Sommet, avez-vous pris vos médicaments ?!

Mathieu ne répondit pas, n'abandonnant pas son sourire victorieux, pas une seule seconde.

* * *

Antoine adorait les samedis, tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait se lever super tard et se coucher encore plus tard sans qu'un de ses parents ne vienne le lui reprocher. En plus, aujourd'hui, il faisait particulièrement beau. Quelques rayons de soleil venaient caresser sa peau, apportant un peu de chaleur en cette journée fraîche. Des flocons de neige, très fins mains très froids, avaient décidé de se laisser tomber du ciel presque blanc. Comme ça, dans son jardin à la verdure recouverte de neige, Antoine Daniel se sentait bien.

Une petite enceinte émettait de la musique sur la table ronde en face de lui. Il écoutait attentivement l'espèce de dialogue entre la gratte et la batterie, symphonie menée par la voix portante du chanteur de métal. Enfin, Antoine entendait plus des cris que des chants, mais chacun sa vision des choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique était terminée.

-Alors ?, demanda Mathieu.

-Mh… c'est pas encore ça.

-Pourtant je t'ai mis du Periphery, c'est le moins trash que j'aie…

-Je préfère à la limite ACDC tu vois.

-Petit joueur, sourit-il.

-Pourquoi t'aimes autant le métal même ?

-J'sais pas. Ça m'apaise je crois.

Antoine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Enfin j'veux dire, y'a tellement de colère, de rage, de haine transmise dans ces morceaux que… ça arrive à faire disparaître la mienne. Je sais pas si tu comprends…

-Pas trop, mais je respecte, sourit Antoine. Mais maintenant c'est à ton tour d'écouter mes trucs !

-Oh non, du Morning Musume, se moqua Mathieu.

-La ferme et écoute ça, je suis sûr que ça te plaira !

La musique commença de plus belle et l'aîné devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson japonaise. Il y prêta néanmoins attention, se laissant entraîner par le rythme rapide. Une voix anormalement aiguë fit alors son entrée.

-Un vocaloïd ?

-Yep. Kagamine Rin, ma préférée.

-Je préfère Hatsune Miku.

-Genre t'écoutes des vocaloïds ?!

-Ça m'arrive de jeter un œil sur ce qu'ils font. Elle s'appelle comment la chanson ?

-The Lost One's Weeping. (non, non, je n'ai pas du tout passé des heures devant ce fanmade :3) Après que t'aies parlé de chansons qui dégoulinent de colère j'ai direct pensé à te mettre ça.

Mathieu saisit alors la tablette de son ami qui attendait patiemment, devinant qu'il voulait à son tour mettre une chanson. Le sourire vicieux qui refusait de quitter les lèvres du plus petit l'inquiétait légèrement, et ses inquiétudes furent largement justifiées lorsqu'il entendit une musique antillaise se propager dans le petit jardin. Mathieu se leva et se mit à danser d'une manière plus que ridicule, mais Antoine le jugea néanmoins « trop mignon » dans son gros sweat noir avec par dessus sa veste marron un peu trop grande pour lui.

 _« I ja sinké cé lindi, i lé pou nous aye travail,_

 _Ou pa vié levé ou amouré, an nou fé malélivé »_

-Naaaaaan t'es pas sérieux mec, Francky Vincent ?

Mathieu éclata de rire et enfila la capuche de son sweat tout en s'armant d'un regard provocateur. Antoine rit à son tour, se moquant de la démarche faussement sensuelle du nain et aussi de la chanson, qu'il avait toujours trouvé excessivement ridicule. Le créole était une langue très intrigante et la voix de Francky Vincent rendait le tout juste… épique.

-Si ta mère me voit je suis fiché à jamais.

-Mais non elle est cool ma mère. Et puis de toute façon tu t'es déjà fiché un nombre incalculable de fois !

-Ouais mais devant toi ça compte pas, j'ai des dossiers sur toi aussi.

-Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

-Ton fond d'écran !

Mathieu se mit à rire de plus belle, toujours pas remis de ses émotions lorsqu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois le fond d'écran Team Fortress de son ami. Le refrain de la chanson arriva et Antoine, qui connaissait étrangement bien les paroles, se mit à chanter :

 _« Chérie tu me donnes ta passion et je trouve ça fabuleux,_

 _Je n'suis pas branché sentiments, j'suis plutôt super amant,_

 _Aujourd'hui tu vas oublier tous les tocards qui n'ont pas assuré,_

 _Y'a pas que la fesse dans la vie, y'a le sex aussi »_

Il faillit s'étouffer dans son fou rire lorsque Antoine se précipita vers lui pour danser à ses côtés. Mathieu était un piètre danseur, mais à côté du brun cela passait presque inaperçu. Il enleva alors fougueusement sa capuche avant d'enchaîner :

 _« Vas-y Francky c'est bon, vas-y Francky c'est bon bon bon »_

Antoine sourit face au déhanché maladroit de son ami et à la fin de la chanson il lui proposa de rentrer, le début de soirée se faisant frais. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la cuisine, déposa son manteau mouillé par les flocons de neige et se dirigea vers son frigo.

-Tu veux manger un truc ?

-Nope, pas faim.

-Bois du lait, petite chose.

Il lui tendit alors une brique de lait.

-Du lait entier, c'est meilleur pour la croissance des os.

Mathieu croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

-Bah tu boudes ?

L'aîné se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'étage pour se réfugier dans la chambre du brun, qui le suivait en répétant qu'il n'avait aucun humour. Il jeta sa veste sur Antoine en montant les escaliers, qui partit donc la déposer sur le porte manteau (quel maniaque). Lorsqu'il voulu pénétrer dans sa chambre, Mathieu l'envoya alors bouler.

-Hey connard, lança-t-il en souriant. C'est ma chambre, de quel droit tu m'empêches d'y rentrer ?

-Mot de passe.

-Enculé.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Mathieu armé d'un sourire vicieux.

-Entre, bâtard.

Il se poussa légèrement pour laisser Antoine passer. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, seule la lumière tamisée qu'émettait sa lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. Il se jeta alors sur son lit (aux draps toujours aussi jaunes) et s'empara de Richard, qu'il avait présenté à Mathieu il y a quelques semaines de cela. L'adolescent châtain se posta devant lui.

-J'espère que tu lui as pas fait de trucs trop chelou, mon pauvre Richard.

-Juste quelques bisous, le rassura Mathieu.

-Trop de love.

-Toi-même tu sais, bébé cœur.

Antoine sourit, comme la plupart du temps qu'un mot sortait de la bouche du plus vieux. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Mathieu le coupa dans son élan.

-Détache tes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Antoine, surpris.

-Parce que je t'ai jamais vu les cheveux détachés. Tu fais toujours des queues ou des vieux chignons moches.

-Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas mes chignons ? Fallait me le dire petit cœur.

-Détache tes cheveux.

Peut-être était-ce le peu de luminosité de la pièce, peut-être était-il tout simplement aveugle, mais Antoine ne sembla pas remarquer la lueur dans les yeux de Mathieu qui brillaient comme jamais. Le brun hésita un instant mais finit par retirer l'élastique noir qui retenait sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux encadrer son visage lisse. Mathieu s'assit alors en face de lui et emprisonna ses jambes entre les siennes avant de lui retirer ses fines lunettes et de les déposer sur la table de chevet.

Antoine distinguait très mal son visage à cause de l'obscurité ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, mais il était presque sûr que son sourire aguicheur avait disparu. Ils étaient proches, le lycéen pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami caresser doucement sa peau. La main de Mathieu se posa alors délicatement sur la sienne et Antoine ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il posa sa main libre sur la joue du plus petit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas savoir quelle tête Mathieu devait être en train de tirer en ce moment même, profitant simplement de ce petit moment de tendresse plus qu'inattendu.

En vérité, il aurait probablement aimé voir son aîné fermer les yeux et sourire doucement sur ses lèvres, mais sentir sa petite main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux et son corps se pencher sur le sien pour approfondir leur baiser lui suffit largement.

Mathieu ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se détacha des lèvres du plus jeune tout aussi rapidement. On aurait pu croire qu'il murmurait quelque chose à lui-même mais il saisit vite la tablette pour continuer leur petite session musique après avoir lâché un rire nerveux, comme si de rien était.

-Tu connais Andréas et Nicolas ?

Antoine était un peu perturbé mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. S'il avait penché la tête, peut-être aurait-il remarqué la couleur pivoine que les joues du plus vieux avaient prise. Mais Mathieu était chelou, il le savait, ça ne servait à rien de se poser des questions avec lui, et il se contenta de répondre à sa question.

-Nope.

-Roh, tu connais rien. Tiens, écoutes ça.

 _« Je déteste le sexe depuis mon enfance,_

 _Je n'éprouve aucun désir ni pour les hommes, ni pour les femmes_

 _Mes copains à l'école rêvaient de chattes et de nichons_

 _Et moi je restais là tel un vieux cornichon »_

Antoine éclata de rire, surtout à cause de la musique douce en fond qui faisait perdre à la chanson toute crédibilité.

-Mais bordel c'est quoi cette merde ?!, s'esclaffa le grand brun.

-C'est trop bien ! Et la fin est épique : « J'ai envie d'un BABY qui m'appellerait DADDY sans avoir à toucher les nénés d'une nana nue ». Et puis après ils disent que leur potes du lycée ont acquis le sida alors qu'eux ils on un gosse. Et aussi que Takilesida est un film japonais. Je les aime putain !

-Tu me spoiles toute la chanson, connard !

-Mais je m'en fous, t'aimes ou pas ?

-…

-Alors ?, insista Mathieu, sautillant presque sur place.

-Oui, je l'admets, c'était drôle.

-OUAIS. Je t'ai converti à Andréas et Nicolas, trop de feels bébé.

-Par contre je suis pas d'accord avec eux, je veux pas les bébés moi.

-Oh non j'avoue c'est dégueulasse.

-Ça vomit et ça bave partout ces sales choses moches.

-Et ça PUE. Je me rappelle encore de quand ma mère changeait les couches de Chloé, parce que cette pouilleuse a mis des couches jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Elle déféquait PARTOUT.

Antoine pouffa (parce qu'il rigole pour un peu tout), imaginant un mini Mathieu mourir asphyxié par les pets de sa sœur (que le plus vieux lui avait confié être hardcores pour son âge).

-Tu devais être trop mignoooon.

-Bof. Y'a pas mal de photos chez moi, si tu veux je t'en ramène une.

-En parlant de chez toi, tu viens toujours ici mais moi j'ai jamais été te voir.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas venir, lança Mathieu en rigolant.

-Si si, j'aimerais bien. Ta famille doit être trop mignonne.

Mathieu sourit sans grande conviction, soudainement plus tendu. Antoine avait souvent parlé d'aller chez lui mais il n'avait jamais formulé de réponse claire et nette à sa requête.

-Vaut vraiment mieux pas que tu viennes…

-Bon, si t'insistes.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce, et comme le silence était un des meilleurs vecteurs de pensées qui soit, l'invité comprit vite ce à quoi Antoine pensait.

-Ok, fais pas cette tête, je t'invite. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

-OH YEAH.

-Disons, jeudi prochain à 14h30 ?

-Mais on a cours…

-Mais t'es con ou quoi, y'a grève jeudi.

Double réjouissance pour Antoine, en plus d'avoir des profs flemmards qui faisaient grève pour une reforme qui ne les concernait même pas, il allait passer la journée chez son ami. Il était même un peu trop enthousiaste et l'aîné s'en rendit bien compte, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Parce qu'au fond lui aussi était content que quelqu'un soit aussi heureux de venir le voir.

-Par contre, tu viens à 14h30 précises, pas avant, pas après.

-T'inquièèèèète.

-Ouais je te connais avec tes « t'inquiète », à la fin tu vas te pointer deux heures plus tard parce que « grasse mat' mec, grasse mat' ».

-T'inquiète j'te dis.

Et puis comme Mathieu ne dormait pas ici, il finit par se décider à rentrer chez lui. Antoine le raccompagna à la porte et la ferma après avoir salué son ami, ses tripes se tordant dans son ventre. Il partit s'asseoir sur son canapé. L'estomac du grand brun lui jouait des tours pour deux raisons bien précises : la première, c'est qu'il regrettait terriblement que rien d'autre ne ce soit passé après ce baiser, que tout soit arrivé aussi rapidement. La deuxième, l'adrénaline d'être à jeudi et de savoir si quelque chose allait justement se passer entre eux.

* * *

Antoine sortit de la bouche de métro et consulta sa montre avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Mathieu allait en prendre plein la gueule.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il y avait du soleil mais le thermomètre flirtait avec les zéro degrés maintenant, alors la neige était sous sa forme de particules de glace et non de vieille boue couleur marron mort. Le lycéen marcha le long du trottoir, examinant ce lieu lui étant encore inconnu. C'était une banlieue beaucoup moins en retrait que la sienne, beaucoup plus proche de son lycée et par la même occasion beaucoup moins calme. Il y avait quelques motards qui s'amusaient à faire des figures, kéké style, des hommes en costards s'affairaient vers le travail, leur pause déjeuner étant terminée.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble gris béton et posa son regard sur l'interphone rouge vif contrastant avec le bâtiment. Antoine regarda l'heure et lu sur l'écran de son portable 13h08. Mathieu n'allait pas en croire ses yeux, monsieur Daniel réveillé et en pleine forme alors qu'il aurait pu dormir toute l'après-midi. Ouais, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule ce nain. Il appuya sur le numéro de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire le numéro 2 et attendit une réponse. Après une longue série de bips, quelqu'un décrocha finalement.

-Oui ?, fit la voix de Mathieu provenant de l'interphone.

-Yo mec, c'est Antoine. Tu m'ouvres ?

Un bruit étrange suivit d'un clic lui signala que son ami lui avait ouvert. Il pénétra alors dans le hall aux couleurs crème du bâtiment et hésita à monter au premier étage.

 _Appartement en rez-de-chaussée qu'il m'avait dit._

Il fit alors demi-tour, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte à sa droite et se posta finalement devant celle avec inscrit dessus le numéro 2 en noir. Il toqua, seulement pour se rendre compte que la porte était déjà entre-ouverte. Quel genre d'ami de merde était Mathieu pour ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir à l'entrée ?

Antoine pénétra alors dans ce qui devait être le salon. Un petit homme en noir qui semblait n'être autre que Mathieu jouait tranquillement du piano, et en fond sonore, un homme qu'il supposa être son grand frère à cause de la ressemblance avec la voix de son ami chantait à tue-tête. Il était sûrement dans une autre pièce à s'échauffer puisque non visible pendant qu'une douce mélodie se heurtait aux murs de l'appartement. __Sol la si bémol do ré, do si bémol la sol. (1)__ C'était si harmonieux que l'on avait l'impression que les doigts du musicien touchaient à peine l'instrument. Antoine comprenait pourquoi Mathieu ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'attendre à la porte, si c'était pour jouer quelque chose d'aussi joli, il lui pardonnait. Le grand brun referma la porte et fit quelques pas vers son ami, qui n'arrêta pas une seule seconde de jouer.

-Je savais pas que tu étais musicien, dit-il en posant sa main sur la petite épaule carrée.

L'homme en noir se retourna subitement vers Antoine, son visage était caché par des lunettes de soleil derrière lesquelles semblait se dissimuler un regard meurtrier. Un regard qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son ami, mais cet homme ressemblait pourtant en tout point à Mathieu, rien à dire, c'était sa copie conforme.

Il se leva de son tabouret en un geste brusque, faisant sursauter le brun qui sentit un métal froid se poser avec une délicatesse inquiétante sous sa gorge. Une goûte de sueur perla sur son visage, il avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait. L'homme en noir était en train de le menacer de lui trancher la gorge. Antoine manqua de hurler au secours mais se dit que face à un tel psychopathe, il valait peut-être mieux se taire s'il ne voulait pas qu'il mette fin à ses jours.

-Tiens gamin, comme on se retrouve.

* * *

 **(1) Silent Hill - Alessa's Harmony, musique du teaser de la saison 2 de Salut Les Geeks. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille vivement de le regarder!**

 **MOUAHA. C'est la fin. Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? :3**

 **J'ai passé du temps sur les dialogues, je suis pas douée avec ça et je préfère de loin les descriptions, alors j'espère que ça a porté ses fruits (même si les dialogues restent bizarres, j'assume). J'ai quand même essayé de faire en sorte que le tout ne soit pas trop répétitif quand ils discutent ^^**

 **La réécriture du prochain chapitre est assez différente de la première version alors si vous lisez pour la première fois cette fic, je vous conseille d'attendre que je re-publie le chapitre 3. La réécriture est beaucoup plus détaillée que ce qu'il y a sur FF là maintenant ^^ Donc début janvier vous aurez normalement la suite! Passez un bon réveillon de la nouvelle année et merci de lire!**


	4. Du pareil au même

**/!\ Réécriture /!\ Salut, pas comme promis le chapitre trois en plein milieu du mois de janvier :')**

 **C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup retravaillé, sûrement celui sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps parce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire et même tout simplement pour comprendre les premiers chapitres. En tout cas j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!**

 **Merci à Emma et Estelle (keur sur vous) qui ont le courage de lire mes brouillons à des heures pas possibles et sans qui les fautes de grammaire désintégreraient vos yeux...**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **KyraMB : T'inquiète pas, le chapitre est ENFIN là! xD j'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lectuuure ^^**

 **Une patate : On vénère la Sainte Pelle ici! e.e J'aime les cliffhangers hehehe! Merci ça me touche, j'espère que l'attente aura pas été trop longue, désolée... mais bonne lecture quand même :D**

 **On se retrouve en bas, enjoy. :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Du pareil au même**

 _ _Des couloirs blancs. Des chemises blanches. Des lumières blanches. Pas une seule couleur pour égayer cet endroit lugubre. Les quelques cris et injures qu'on pouvait entendre en traversant les lieux ne le rassuraient pas vraiment sur l'état des patients de cet asile. Ou plutôt hôpital, comme ils préféraient l'appeler. Il se demanda subitement si ses séjours à la section infantile n'avaient pas été plus gais, malgré les pleurs que l'on pouvait entendre toute la journée. L'asile de Saint-Étienne n'était pas des plus réputés de toute manière, mais sa mère n'avait pas eu les moyens de le placer ailleurs. Elle avait néanmoins tenu à suivre les conseils des médecins qui consistaient à se débarrasser de son fils.__

 _ _Il osait à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait être. Il se sentait sale, les cheveux gras, les yeux cernés. Les talons de ses pieds se frottaient douloureusement au sol froid, deux infirmières le traînant par le col de sa camisole de force. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait en porter une, il s'était pourtant tenu à carreaux ces derniers temps.__

 _ _Mathieu se tortillait néanmoins dans tous les sens. Il ferma les yeux. Les sangles de sa camisole lui faisaient mal, mais c'était une douleur à laquelle il s'était habitué. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'on l'avait enfermé ici. Combien de temps, il ne saurait pas le dire. Des semaines sûrement, des mois peut-être. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Comment réussissait-il même à réfléchir correctement dans cet endroit ? L'air doux de Saint-Étienne lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se représenter les ruelles bondées de bistrots et de restaurants de sa ville natale.__

 _ _Cette pensée réussit à le calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve traîné devant une porte métallique donnant accès à une salle qui ne lui rappelait que trop de souvenirs. La sensation du liquide qui pénètre ses veines. Ce picotement dans le cou. Cette envie de vomir. Tout lui revint à l'esprit. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son vêtement trop ample pour son maigre corps mais, constatant bien vite que c'était en vain, il se mit à hurler, contraignant les docteurs à se dépêcher. On ne savait jamais, dans cet élan de rage le patient pouvait se cogner la tête, blesser autrui ainsi que lui-même.__

 _ _Ils l'installèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à une chaise électrique et emprisonnèrent ses poignets pour l'empêcher de gigoter plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mathieu entendit des bruits de ce qui sonnait pour lui comme des instruments de torture s'entrechoquant, ce qui le fit légèrement paniquer. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose que l'autre fois qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, autrement dit se retrouver dans un état d'amnésie totale. Se battre pour comprendre où il était, se battre pour comprendre qui il était, se battre contre le silence dans sa tête. Il avait été seul, et aucun médecin, aucune piqûre ne pouvait être pire que la solitude.__

 _ _Devant lui, les infirmières en blouses blanches pressaient le pas, cherchant les produits et seringues adaptés pendant qu'il suppliait toujours pour qu'on le relâche. Des voix derrière lui échangeaient probablement sur son état, ce qu'il se força à ne pas écouter. Combien de fois avait-il assisté à cette scène au juste ? Combien de fois avait-il ignoré les commentaires sur son état déplorable ? Bien trop à son goût.__

 _ _On commença à placer le garrot sur son bras de manière à ce que les veines soient apparentes, bien que déjà visibles sous la peau maladivement pâle du lycéen. Une première main glacée lui attrapa l'avant-bras, le contraste frappant avec sa peau brûlante le faisant sursauter. Il sentit rapidement un coton froid venir nettoyer la surface de sa peau et par pur réflexe il ferma les yeux, ainsi que le poing. Mathieu sentit une nouvelle fois le liquide faire douloureusement son chemin dans ses veines et il laissa échapper quelques plaintes.__

 _ _-A un si jeune âge, quel dommage, commenta un spectateur de la scène.__

 _ _L'adolescent releva une -grosse- pointe d'ironie dans la voix de l'homme en blouse blanche et la panique laissa rapidement place à la colère. De quel droit portait-il un jugement sur lui ? C'était de sa faute s'il était dans son état actuel. Ils le disaient malade, mais c'était eux qui le rendaient fou, ils le disaient handicapant, mais c'était eux qui le droguaient. Il se tortilla alors dans tous les sens en lâchant quelques injures au passage, non pas dans le but de se libérer mais plutôt de déstabiliser les médecins, ce qui fit son effet puisque beaucoup avaient vu les états dans lesquels il pouvait se mettre quand le Patron prenait le dessus.__

 _ _La plupart d'entre eux se reculèrent subitement mis à part une infirmière qui l'immobilisa rapidement en attrapant son cou. Sans surprise, il sentit le même picotement dans sa nuque, puis cette sensation de brûlure qui faisait tranquillement son chemin depuis sa jugulaire pour venir se loger dans son crâne. Putain de docteurs. Putain de sédatifs. Putain de vie de bordel de merde.__

 _ _On le relâcha, mais des bras vinrent rapidement remplacer les sangles de la chaise. Ils se précipitèrent à travers les couloirs et le jetèrent dans cette salle en mousse munie d'une caméra de surveillance qu'il haïssait tant. On y jetait les fous. Il n'était pas fou.__

 _ _Ses cris redoublèrent pendant qu'il assenait plusieurs coups de pieds à la porte, tant qu'il pouvait encore le faire, en espérant qu'elle tremble ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en vain, la pièce était trop bien isolée. Il se laissa bien rapidement glisser le long du mur, son cerveau luttant tant bien que mal contre les drogues qu'on venait d'injecter à son hôte. Ses sangles avaient été resserrées aussi, il était presque sûr que le jour où on lui enlèverait cette camisole de force, il serait marqué à vie. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il tenta de faire appel au Patron, ou au Geek, ou à n'importe qui qui pourrait lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Qu'il n'était pas seul face à la réalité qu'était sa perte de mémoire. Sa vue se troublait, ses sens le trompaient. Que quelqu'un l'aide, qu'on le sorte d'ici, qu'on ne le laisse pas dépérir dans cet asile, amorphe, avec ces voix dans sa tête qui ne faisaient que s'amenuiser.__

 _ _Que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.__

* * *

-Tiens gamin, comme on se retrouve.

Antoine réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait se demander quoi répondre ou plutôt pourquoi un Mathieu maléfique essayait de le buter.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose ça ?, lança le Patron sur un ton moqueur en regardant le couteau.

Le brun bugga une nouvelle fois. L'incident du couteau à la salle de sport en début d'année... c'était donc... Mathieu... ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, un rire guttural retentit dans l'appartement.

-Ha ! T'as flippé comme la mauviette que tu es ce jour-là ! J'suis sûr que tu t'es chié dans l'pantalon, gamin. Et j'peux aussi te dire que là maintenant, tu t'mouilles le froc...

L'homme en noir allait descendre sa main libre vers l'entrejambe d'Antoine pour soutenir ses propos avant qu'un garçon vêtu d'un t-shirt avec inscrit dessus « For Tomorrow », un bob et des lunettes fuchsias ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce.

-Laisse-le tranquille gros…

A la plus grande surprise du brun, l'homme en noir obéit et baissa son arme pour regarder l'espèce de hippie qui venait d'arriver.

-T'étais pas censé être avec le gamin, toi ?, lança la voix rauque.

-Si, mais il est avec le Geek sur l'ordi…

-Mais le Geek est juste derrière toi !

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là gros ?, demanda le camé.

-Mathieu m'a frappé, geignit-il de sa voix criarde en se tenant le bras.

Le grand brun tomba des nues. Une autre copie conforme de Mathieu dans un t-shirt Captain America rouge et une casquette sur la tête venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. La seule chose qui le différenciait de son ami, comme pour les autres, c'était sa voix presque insupportable et ce regard rempli de larmes. Antoine resta incrédule quelques temps, se frottant plusieurs fois les yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas des visions pendant que les autres se chamaillaient toujours pour savoir lequel d'entre eux devait rester avec l'originel. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris de champignons hallucinogènes aujourd'hui… Ou alors il était dans un rêve. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il faisait des songes aussi chelou ? Il allait vraiment devoir arrêter le sucre avant d'aller se coucher...

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! J'essaye de bosser sur un morceau !, se plaignit Mathieu dans un kigurumi panda.

-Mathieu !

Antoine voulu continuer sa phrase mais se fit brusquement couper par Mathieu, le vrai cette fois-ci, qui gueula un « GEEEEEEEEK, T'AS FERME MA PAGE PUTAIN » avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de se retrouver face au grand brun qui était pâle comme la neige.

-ANT- Antoine?! Oh, Antoine... ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?, lança-t-il, tentant vainement de cacher son angoisse.

-Mathieu, putain de bordel de bite, c'est quoi cette merde ?!

Cette réplique fit soupirer Mathieu, qui ne s'attendait bien évidemment pas à une réponse très positive. Il attrapa le bras de son invité et s'installa sur son canapé, invitant ses personnalités à en faire de même.

-Je sais, tu dois avoir des milliards de questions. Je t'avais dit de pas venir avant 14h30 mais t'es trop con pour daigner m'écouter…

-C'est qui eux ?, rétorqua Antoine sans même prendre le temps de répondre à cette provocation.

Le plus petit lâcha un autre soupir en laissant néanmoins un sourire discret se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que cette situation était censée être drôle ? Ou alors c'était une blague ? Ou ils étaient quintuplés ? Non, ça devait vraiment être un rêve.

-Je suis Maître Panda. Ravi de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance, Antoine.

Le brun grimaça. Maître Panda ? What the fuck ?

Il se rappela soudainement de la feuille de cours que Mathieu avait oublié chez lui la première fois qu'il était venu, avec un dessin dans la marge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Antoine pour faire le lien, c'était ces quatre mecs bizarres qu'il avait gribouillé sur ses cours. Donc il n'était pas dans un rêve ? Ou peut-être était-il plongé dans un sommeil éternel qui lui permettait de faire ce songe interminable ? (rpz Maître Gims, tuez-moi)

-Tu peux aussi l'appeler Panda. Personne l'appelle maître.

Le soit disant panda lança un regard tueur à Mathieu qui l'ignora royalement.

-Moi c'est le Hippie. J'aime les pétunias et les castors gros. Bienvenue.

-Moi je suis le Geek, et j'adore Team Fortress au passage !, sourit le petit à la casquette.

Antoine sourit malgré lui -un sourire qui, honnêtement, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose-, trouvant le Hippie et le Geek, comme ils disaient s'appeler, plutôt sympathiques. Il restait néanmoins très crispé et attendait impatiemment la révélation du canular. Les cinq garçons se tournèrent alors vers l'homme vêtu de noir qui s'amusait avec son couteau suisse. Le psychopathe leva la tête vers son audience, son regard n'ayant pas besoin de balles pour fusiller le grand brun, et il se décida enfin à parler.

-Appelle-moi Patron, cracha-t-il.

-… Patron ? lança-t-il alors, dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tête de pine, ça te plaît pas ?!

-J'ai rien dit, tu t'emportes tout seul, constata Antoine plus confiant que jamais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le couteau sous la gorge.

-Fais attention à comment tu me parles toi, redis un truc comme ça et tu trouveras au fond de ta petite gorge serrée mon énorme p-

-STOP. Patron, s'il-te-plaît, ferme-la, intervint Mathieu.

Ledit Patron, qui s'était levé pour mieux faire face à leur invité, croisa les bras et grogna pour montrer son mécontentement.

-C'est eux que tu... dessines sur tes cours ? s'empressa de demander le brun.

-Monsieur Daniel est perspicace.

L'invité décela sans grande difficulté la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son hôte. Mathieu sourit et un blanc s'installa rapidement dans la pièce. Antoine ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son ami non plus n'avait visiblement aucune idée de quoi dire. Il y avait tellement de choses à clarifier. Le brun se lança alors.

-Tu m'expliques le canular maintenant ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Mathieu.

-On a toute une après-midi mec.

-… Bon je… comme tu le sais je suis « malade ».

-Oui, et ?

Quel rapport avec ça ? Antoine voulait effectivement qu'il lui éclaire les idées sur la maladie dont il souffrait mais ils avaient le temps pour ça, il préférait en savoir plus sur cette situation inquiétante.

-En gros je… je suis atteint d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité.

-... Quoi ?

-Dédoublement de la personnalité, pour faire plus simple.

-Mat'… Je savais que t'avais une putain d'imagination mais là…

-Ils appellent ça comme ça, les médecins. Je suis pas d'accord avec eux, l'expression a des connotations trop négatives, mais je dois être le seul à ne pas voir ça d'un mauvais œil.

-Mathieu, arrête tes conneries c'est pas drôle. Je t'aurais plus cru si tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient tes frères, bien que ça aurait été chelou.

-C'est vrai gros, c'est notre créateur.

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde encore ?

-Mais putain, même si c'était vrai, tout ça c'est censé se passer dans ta tête Mathieu !

-Nous on est différents gros… Mathieu nous a sorti de son lobe frontal grâce à son karma.

-Mais vous êtes tous complètement fous…

-Très bien, lança Mathieu qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Si tu ne me crois pas tu peux partir, rien ne te retient.

C'est en deux temps trois mouvements qu'Antoine prit ses jambes à son cou, sans même que son ami ait le temps de réagir, mais il se retrouva bien vite étaler sur le sol en plein milieu du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Un corps léger mais pourtant trop lourd l'empêchait de bouger, et au-dessus de lui il sentit la respiration bruyante du Patron effleurer la peau de son cou.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !

-La ferme pauv' merde, cracha l'homme en noir en le retournant et en l'agrippant par le col de sa veste. T'arrête tes conneries, tu rentre dans l'appart et tu vas t'excuser auprès du gamin !

-Mathieu bordel, aide-moi !

Mais Mathieu était toujours à la porte d'entrée, observant la scène avec une expression au visage qu'Antoine n'aurait su décrire. Il avait confiance en ses personnalités et laissait donc libre court aux événements. Le Patron, lui, savait exactement ce que l'originel ressentait, il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et c'est pour ça que même s'il n'appréciait pas le balais à chiottes, il ne le laisserait pas filer si facilement.

Il agrippa les joues d'Antoine de sa poigne ferme et faillit lui désintégrer la mâchoire avant que Maître Panda n'intervienne.

-Patron, lâche-le putain, mais lâche-le !

-Dégage la chinoise !

-Non à la guerre du Vietnam les mecs !, clama le Hippie.

Mathieu se dirigea calmement vers son voisin de classe, soupirant doucement en voyant que celui-ci reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

-Antoine, je veux bien prendre le temps de tout t'expliquer parce que tu es une personne à qui je tiens. Je t'assure, tout sera plus clair, mais pour ça il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Le concerné laissa son regard vagabonder dans le hall, mal à l'aise. Le Geek était au bord des larmes et le Hippie s'allumait nerveusement un pétard. Le Patron arrachait presque les cheveux du Panda pendant que ce dernier lui griffait sauvagement le bras. Leur baston s'arrêta pour qu'ils puissent observer les deux lycéens avec attention. Le regard assassin caché derrière les lunettes tintées poussait Antoine vers la sortie sans même que le propriétaire de ces yeux ait à dire un mot, mais l'homme en kigurumi lui lançait un regard beaucoup plus doux, plein d'espoir, presque amoureux.

 _Amoureux ?_

L'élève de seconde était gêné de voir la lueur d'appréhension qui brillait malgré tout dans les yeux bleus de Mathieu.

 _Amoureux ?_

Il acquiesça et regarda le petit châtain avec méfiance. Il aurait pu partir, là tout de suite maintenant, mais il n'avait pas envie de renoncer comme ça. Pas à Mathieu.

 _Amoureux ?_

-On peut aller discuter dans ta chambre ?

-Je... s-si tu veux.

Le brun à la queue de cheval ne perçut pas ce qui avait pourtant été flagrant aux yeux de toutes les personnalités lorsqu'il suivit leur créateur dans sa chambre. La respiration saccadée de Mathieu, ses membres tremblants, son cœur palpitant. Il devait trouver les mots pour garder Antoine.

 _Amoureux._

* * *

 _Ainsi, Antoine suivit Mathieu dans sa chambre, laissant derrière eux les quatre sosies après que l'originel ait déclaré « Vous restez ici, on revient bientôt. » Ils passèrent devant le Patron qui lança au brun ce même regard assassin et fit douter le lycéen de son choix. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment raison de rester ici plus longtemps ?_

Un couloir étroit menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain et sur les murs trônaient des photos de famille. Il eut le temps d'en détailler une, sur laquelle une petite fille souriait et un Mathieu d'une dizaine d'années s'accrochait au bras de sa mère, et un couple de jeunes mariés semblait heureux. Une autre, seulement d'un tout petit Mathieu à la touffe bouclée et une femme dans un jardin ensoleillé, sûrement prise dans le sud du pays vue la végétation sèche et les oliviers.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre et Antoine fut surpris de la voir si décorée, quoi qu'elle correspondait bien à Mathieu. Un lit, avec sur le mur un poster Diablo, un autre South Park, un, plus grand, Mass Effect et encore bien d'autres. L'écran d'une télé avec une xbox branchée dessus était resté figé sur le menu d'un jeu qu'Antoine ne connaissait pas. Sur son armoire étaient collés différents stickers psychédéliques, et plus loin un ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau blanc affichait une vidéo de type pornographique mise sur pause. Enfin, sur une bibliothèque murale se pavanaient tous les tomes du manga GTO ainsi que plusieurs autres mangas connus.

-Fais pas attention à ça, c'est le Patron, déclara Mathieu en quittant le site porno pour aller s'asseoir avec Antoine sur le lit.

Un blanc gênant s'installa. Évidemment, cette situation ne pouvait être que gênante, et Antoine sentait encore la sueur perler le long de son corps.

-Comment t'as réussi à faire rentrer tout ça dans ta chambre… ?

-L'acharnement, sourit l'intéressé. En arrivant ici j'avais presque rien, les médecins avaient jugé bon de me retirer la plupart de mes affaires pour ne pas que je fasse carnage, apparemment.

-Et c'était pas une bonne solution ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Un autre sourire vient radoucir le visage crispé de Mathieu.

-Je commence par te raconter quoi ?

-Je… je sais pas… comment ça a commencé ?

-Pff… Bah je sais pas trop. J'avais 12 ou 13 ans. J'avais pas trop d'amis, pas du tout même. Le collège était vraiment une sale période, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et vu qu'à la maison ça n'allait pas mieux, j'ai commencé à me sentir très seul. Et puis, je sais pas comment l'expliquer... leurs voix ont commencé à combler ce manque, en quelque sorte. Les psychiatres disaient que c'étaient des hallucinations auditives.

-... Oh…, lâcha le brun, perplexe.

-Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre dit comme ça. J'aime pas trop en parler, confia-t-il en soupirant. A la fin de ma troisième et pendant ma première année de seconde, les choses se sont « empirées ». Disons que ce qui ressemblait à une petite schizophrénie passagère s'est transformé en un « sévère problème mental, handicapant pour moi-même et autrui ».

-… o... kay... ?, débita Antoine en attendant qu'il lui en dise plus.

-En gros, j'agissais comme eux, ils étaient moi, j'étais eux. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour un mec atteint de trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Sauf que voilà, c'est chelou, ils sont là. Je te raconte pas l'angoisse de ma famille et des médecins quand eux aussi ont commencé à les voir. Ils considèrent ça comme une aggravation constante de ma... maladie. C'est peut-être vrai au final, puisque quand ils me gavent de médocs ils disparaissaient. Mais si les autres peuvent les voir, ça veut bien dire qu'ils ne sont pas que de simples hallucinations visuelles. C'est moi qui leur ai donné des noms.

-Bordel, j'ai l'impression de tourner dans un film de science-fiction...

Mathieu rit doucement et se décida à continuer ses explications.

-Avec les médicaments que je prenais depuis quelques mois, bah depuis que je me fais soigner sur Paris en fait, ils disparaissaient, mais hum comment dire... je suppose que tu les as déjà rencontrés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que tu t'en sois rendu compte ou pas. En gros, je redevenais un malade « normal » avec des changements de comportement. Les regards pervers, les crises de sanglots, les moments d'absence... tout ça c'était pas moi, c'était eux.

-... Quoi... ?

-Oui. Le soir où... où on s'est embrassés. Ce n'était pas moi Antoine, c'était Maître Panda.

Bim, en plein dans sa face. Antoine avait espéré pour rien, et si la curiosité mélangée à la peur ne l'avait pas cloué sur place, il se serait sûrement levé pour partir, enragé. Il se sentait _con_.

-C'est pas logique, ça ne rime à rien, se débrouilla-t-il pour rétorquer. Si tu es venu à Paris pour te faire soigner, d'après ce que j'ai compris, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ?!

-Je... justement. Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai eu droit à une nouvelle série d'examens, et ils en ont conclu que puisque le traitement actuel marchait bien malgré les quelques malaises et nausées pendant les efforts physiques, il était temps de passer à quelque chose de plus radical. Les grosses pilules bleues étaient destinées à les faire totalement disparaître, leur voix y comprises. Comme tu as pu le deviner, à l'abri du regard des médecins, je ne les prends pas du tout. Et donc, ils sont là.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu les as jetées ?! Tu veux pas guérir, bordel ?!

-Guérir pour quoi ? Souffrir le martyr ? S'ils persistent à rester c'est bien qu'ils font partie de moi !

-Tu n'es plus seul Mathieu ! Je suis là, Julie est là, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider !

-Bordel Antoine, j'ai grandi avec eux, ce sont les seuls personnes qui m'ont permis de pas me foutre en l'air ces quatre dernières années ! Tu veux tout de même pas que je les abandonne ?!

-Mais t'as plus besoin d'eux, tu pourrais être normal !

-Je ne suis pas _normal_ , Antoine, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de les entendre m'appeler au secours quand les pilules font leur effet, quand je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de vomir mes organes dans les toilettes, bah putain tu te fourres les doigts dans l'œil, et au final toi et moi on n'a rien à faire ensemble.

Un blanc lourd, dérangeant, douloureux, s'installa dans la pièce. Mathieu avait l'air plus ou moins serein, sûrement content de s'être débarrassé du poids que cette révélation devait être. Pourquoi avait-il suivit le châtain dans la chambre déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il voulait faire des efforts pour ne pas le perdre, pour essayer de _comprendre_. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Le plus vieux parla au grand brun des cinq mois qu'il avait passés en hôpital psychiatrique l'année dernière, à Saint-Étienne, cause de son redoublement. Pour la plus grande surprise d'Antoine, il parut très détaché de son discours, bien qu'il affirmait que ces mois bercés par les seringues et les cris ne l'avaient pas du tout aidé.

Il lui parla des enfants auxquels on mettait la camisole de force après leur avoir donné leur petite pilule lorsqu'ils se débattaient trop. Il lui parla aussi des nuits qu'il avait passées à fixer la diode rouge dans un angle de sa chambre, au plafond, incapable de s'endormir sur le bloc de béton qui lui servait de lit. Ce n'était pas le meilleur asile du coin, mais sa mère devant se débrouillant sans l'aide de son ex mari ni de son mec actuel, elle n'avait pas eu les moyens de le placer ailleurs.

Il lui montra les quelques bleus qui parsemaient son bras lorsque, de temps à autres, un médecin venait chez lui pour le tripatouiller et lui expliqua que s'il avait tendance à rater des journées entières de cours, c'était parce qu'il devait aller passer des examens à l'hôpital. Sa famille avait d'ailleurs déménagé ici pour être proches des meilleurs hôpitaux de France, son beau-père s'étant finalement décidé à soigner l'enfant fou. Par contre, il ne lui parla pas des sangles, des seringues, des chambres isolées, ni de toutes les heures passées à supplier qu'on le libère. Antoine n'était pas prêt à entendre ça. Honnêtement, qui pouvait l'être ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et une voix douce retentit de l'autre côté du mur.

-Mon chéri, je suis revenue des courses, je peux entrer ?

Quoi ? Le temps passait si vite qu'il était déjà 14h ?

-Oui, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour donner vue sur une petite femme au teint pâle, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés qui tenait deux gros sacs. Une autre fille, presque plus grande, sourit aux deux garçons. Son visage enfantin laissait penser qu'elle n'avait même pas encore 13 ans, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs eux aussi bouclés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et elle fixait son grand frère de son regard noisette.

La plus âgée des deux filles semblait très étonnée, mais au fond un poil soulagée quand elle aperçut Antoine.

-Je... c'est un... ?

-Oui maman, c'est mon ami. Il s'appelle Antoine.

Mathieu avait prononcé ces mots en toute sincérité, sans pour autant regarder le grand brun dans les yeux.

-Il est... ?

-Au courant, oui.

La petite blonde d'une quarantaine d'années sourit doucement.

-Enchantée Antoine. J'espère honnêtement que tu pourras aider mon fils.

Le fils en question crut avoir une crise cardiaque tant sa mère était gênante. Déjà qu'Antoine était mal à l'aise, si elle venait lui partager ses espoirs que Mathieu guérisse en ayant des amis, il allait se sentir une part de responsabilité trop importante et fuir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Mais le grand brun laissa échapper un sourire, comprenant enfin pourquoi son ami était si petit. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus grande que lui, elle le dépassait pour sûr mais ne devait pas atteindre le mètre soixante-cinq. Sinon, cela voulait dire que la petite sœur de Mathieu -il supposait que c'était sa demi-sœur- était un géant.

-Enchanté madame.

-Appelle-moi Virginie, rectifia-t-elle, Virginie Lemaire. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Antoine ! Pour une fois que Mathieu nous ramène un ami !

Le grand rictus sur les lèvres de Virginie et la mine vexée que prit son ami amusa le lycéen aux cheveux longs.

-Mon cœur, j'ai ramené des pains au chocolat pour le goûter. Tu pourras en manger avec Antoine mais n'oublie pas d'en laisser à ta sœur.

Elle s'éclipsa alors que la petite fille entrait dans la chambre de son frère en jetant ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fixa l'invité quelques secondes avant de parler de sa voix aiguë.

-Bonjour Antoine, je m'appelle Chloé et j'ai 10 ans !

-Eh, t'aurais pu enlever tes godasses ailleurs, tu viens de dégueulasser ma chambre.

-Je suis la petite sœur de Mathieu, l'ignora-t-elle royalement, mais c'est drôle parce qu'il est plus petit que moi ! Tu sais que je mesure un mètre soixante-cinq ? Je suis la plus grande de mes copines !

-Oh la ferme Chloé…

Elle tira la langue à son frère avant de reprendre.

-Mathieu me parle souvent de toi alors je t'aime bien ! Si tu veux on peut aller jouer aux jeux avec le Geek, même si maman aime pas trop ça. T'es le premier invité dan-

-Mais ta gueule, tu lui fais peur, pesta Mathieu en couvrant la bouche de la petite tout en la jetant hors de la pièce. Désolé, elle s'arrête jamais de parler…

-C'est rien, elle est mignonne. Par contre elle te ressemble pas du tout, s'étonna le brun.

-Elle ressemble plus à mon beau-père pour être honnête, elle a pris ses gènes de géant.

-Mathieu, tu peux venir deux minutes ?, lança une voix féminine depuis la cuisine.

L'adolescent soupira et se leva de son lit, demandant à Antoine de l'attendre ici. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, attrapant les baskets rose fluo de Chloé au passage, une expression de dégoût au visage, et partit voir sa mère alors que l'homme en noir se posta à l'entrebâillement de la porte, observant le brun. Antoine n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids déformer le lit sur lequel il était assit.

-Alors gamin, pas trop chamboulé ?, demanda le Patron de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Non, ça va très bien, merci, répondit péniblement Antoine.

Un ange passa dans la pièce et le lycéen envisagea sérieusement de partir. Il était mal à l'aise quand le Patron était à ses côtés.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, gamin.

-Pardon ?, lança le brun, surpris.

-Tu te demandes comment tu vas pouvoir gérer tout ça. Le fait que ton pote soit pété de la cervelle. Le fait que tu ne puisses pas partir, sous peine de lui faire du mal, mais que tu ne puisses pas rester non plus.

-Mathieu s'en fiche pas mal de moi, tu sais, tenta-t-il de dire en restant le plus calme possible.

La personnalité la plus sombre de son ami lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-Pardon ?

-Je le connais, c'est un solitaire. Il a pas besoin de moi, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. En plus de ça il me fait passer pour le dernier des crétins en sous-entendant que c'était contre son gré qu'il m'a embrassé. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?

-Gamin, je rêve ou quoi, c'est toi qui me parle de connaître Mathieu ?, lâcha le Patron en regardant son interlocuteur avec mépris. Je suis lui. J'ai vécu dans sa tête pendant des années, gamin. Je le connais par cœur, tellement bien que je peux deviner ce qu'il pense la plupart du temps. Moi et tous les autres. On partage tout avec lui.

Antoine sentit son souffle se couper alors que le sourire qu'arborait le Patron depuis le début de la conversation disparaissait peu à peu. Le brun ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi l'homme aux lunettes noires avait accentué le mot « tout », mais pour être tout à fait honnête il ne cherchait pas à le comprendre là tout de suite maintenant.

-T'es le même genre de bouffon que tous les autres, gamin.

-Je te permets pas de-

-Tu la fermes quand je parle. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est détruire Mathieu, et nous par la même occasion. Je sais tout ce que le gamin ressent, il s'attache à toi, sauf que je te vois venir avec tes airs de gentil garçon. Tu l'acceptes comme il est, oh mais c'est magnifique, le monde est tout beau tout rose, mais si tu le lâches et que Mathieu souffre, tu peux t'assurer que je serais là pour t'enculer tellement fort que t'en vomiras tes tripes. Littéralement.

L'invité pâlit. Le Patron ne mâchait pas ses mots et les armes blanches restaient à sa disposition. Il ressemblait à ce genre de personne capable de vous kidnapper pour vous violer trente fois d'affilée puis vous découper en petits morceaux et déposer le reste de votre corps dans une usine de copeaux de bois.

-T'oserais pas me toucher. Sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. T'oserais même pas toucher une mouche au fond. T'es rien finalement, juste une partie de Mat', et si lui bade en voyant un oiseau se prendre une vitre en pleine tronche, alors t'es encore plus fragile.

Antoine déglutit, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le temps que mit le Patron à lui répondre le fit stresser d'autant plus, surtout que le rictus vicieux qu'il avait abandonné plutôt était revenu décorer son visage.

-Ne vas pas jusqu'à le confondre lui et moi, gamin. On est les mêmes, tout en étant très différents. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il a subi, et toi tu ne serais pas capable d'en supporter le quart. La seule personne qui peut m'empêcher de passer à l'acte, c'est lui. Parce que je sais que c'est pas ce que le gamin voudrait, parce que j'veux pas qu'il souffre plus. Je suis lui, il est moi. On est là pour l'apaiser, l'aider. Je fais le sale boulot, ce que Mathieu, lui, n'osera jamais faire. Mais on reste indivisibles, ni la serpillière que tu es, ni ces prétendus médecins pourront nous séparer de lui. Et n'oublie surtout pas qu'au moindre faux pas, je serai là pour te foutre une balle dans l'occiput. Compris gamin ?

L'appellation « serpillière », faisant référence à ses cheveux, et ce discours prononcé sur un ton monotone bien que très sérieux, refroidit Antoine.

-Antoi- bah, tu parles avec le Patron ?, s'étonna Mathieu qui venait de revenir de la cuisine.

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête.

-Ouais gamin, fallait bien que quelqu'un lui explique les règles de la maison, renchérit l'homme en noir.

* * *

La journée était passée incroyablement vite, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus sereine que celle dans laquelle elle avait débuté. Antoine avait fini par jouer un peu avec le Geek, malgré sa perplexité et ses membres tendus, et débattre de l'actualité avec le Hippie et le Panda, l'un défendant la protection des étoiles de mer et l'autre celle des pandas. Le Patron, lui, était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre de Mathieu, et personne ne voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y faisait.

Les deux amis étaient maintenant assis sur des chaises dans la cuisine, en train de manger les fameux pains au chocolat que Virginie avait ramenés plus tôt. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à sa propre mère, très gentille et serviable. Elle avait l'air aux petits soins pour son fils et étrangement pour Antoine aussi. Virginie avait passé un bon moment à lui montrer les albums photos et à discuter avec lui, ce que le brun trouvait très bizarre mais amusant. C'était comme si elle mettait tout son cœur pour qu'Antoine se sente comme chez lui et accepté par la petite (grande?) famille, mais en toute sincérité, Mathieu avait tellement le don de le détendre qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

-Mat', tu peux m'aider à passer ce niveau ?, lança la petite voix de Chloé.

-Tu peux toujours courir, crotte.

Mathieu tirait une sale tête, contraint d'écouter les complaintes de Chloé qui mangeait elle aussi avec eux. Elle était bloquée au niveau 43 du jeu Candy Crush Saga et suppliait son frère depuis au moins 10 minutes de l'aider à débloquer le prochain niveau.

-T'es vraiment trop méchant comme frère, cracha le brun. Passe-moi la tablette princesse, je vais te le faire.

Elle admira Antoine glisser son doigt le long de l'écran tactile en tirant la langue à Mathieu, qui se contenta d'avaler son dernier bout de pain.

-Antoine, pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs ?, demanda la future collégienne.

-Mhh, parce que j'aime bien.

-Mais c'est pour les filles normalement.

L'hôte de la journée pouffa dans son coin, s'attirant le regard noir de grand brun.

-Pour les garçons aussi, des fois, se pressa-t-il de répondre. Et puis regarde ton frère, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les albums photos, il avait les cheveux plutôt longs quand il était petit !

-Oui, mais moi j'étais mignon.

Cette remarque mal placée valut au redoublant un coup de poing dans le bras et les esclaffements de sa petite sœur.

-D'ailleurs où sont passées tes grosses bouclettes ?, remarqua le brun.

-Elles sont toujours là. J'ai juste les cheveux trop courts, alors au lieu de boucler mes mèches de veuch partent en couilles.

-Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux ébouriffés comme ça. Ou alors en crête. Ça te va bien.

Mathieu continua de siroter son jus d'orange en jetant un regard en coin à son ami, comme gêné. Antoine l'ignora et finit par débloquer le niveau 44, puis passa la tablette à la blonde qui le remercia vivement. Un adolescent en kigurumi fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

-Tu veux un café Mat' ? demanda le Panda.

-Ouais s'te plaît. Fais-en un de plus pour Antoine.

-Ah non désolé, je bois pas de café.

-Pardon ?!, s'étouffa presque le plus petit.

-Mathieu il boit du café tous les jours, s'incrusta Chloé.

-Ouais, et franchement j'sais même pas c'que tu fais chez moi si t'aimes pas le café, blagua-t-il.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas, enfin si, mais je préfère le thé quoi.

-Beurk, t'es sale.

-T'es raciste des buveurs de thé ?

-Je suis raciste de tout ce qui ne boit pas de café, mec !

Le débat fut coupé par la tasse bouillante que Maître Panda déposa devant Mathieu avant de s'éclipser dans le salon avec son bol de thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte du salon se déverrouiller. Virginie se précipita alors vers la porte d'entrée.

-Bonsoir Stéphane ! Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

Il ne jugea pas utile de donner de réponse à sa femme. C'était un grand homme brun aux yeux noisette, presque ambre. Il était assez baraqué et portait une barbe de trois jours. Son regard vagabonda dans le salon, se posant sur les trois personnalités se reposant sur le canapé.

-Ils sont encore là, eux ?, cracha-t-il.

Antoine eut le temps d'apercevoir le Panda grogner, puis se diriger vers la chambre. Il sentit également l'atmosphère se tendre, Mathieu fermant les yeux comme pour se contrôler, ou pour ne pas voir son beau-père, il ne savait pas trop.

Stéphane entra dans la cuisine et enlaça sa fille avant de regarder l'invité.

-Alors comme ça Mathieu nous a ramené un ami ?

Voyant son camarade de classe resserrer son emprise sur sa tasse, Antoine s'engagea à répondre pour lui.

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Antoine et oui, je suis un ami de Mathieu.

L'homme laissa échapper un sourire que le brun jugea indescriptible.

-Alors c'est pour aller chez toi qu'il se barre tout le temps de la maison ? Mais c'est super. Maintenant que tu es venu ici, il aura au moins l'indulgence d'emmener ses quatre gigolos avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il ira te rendre visite.

L'homme de bientôt cinquante ans posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-fils et la serra un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mathieu se dégagea de son emprise et se précipita vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse, Chloé fit de même pendant que Stéphane retournait auprès de sa femme. Antoine comprenait pourquoi son ami était si renfermé sur lui-même en début d'année, son beau-père avait l'air du genre à le rabaisser. Il se stoppa dans ses propres pensées, non, il ne pouvait pas juger sans connaître, il n'avait vu que la surface de cette famille.

Il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur Mathieu, et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient dès qu'ils croisaient son regard. Il aimait se laisser bercer par la douce mélodie qu'était sa voix et ses réflexions débiles sur la vie. Et il aimait encore plus se laisser sombrer dans les passions de son ami châtain, appréciant peu à peu les jeux plus role-playing et les musiques plus trash. Qu'il ait un beau-père chiant, un passé chelou ou des personnalités étranges à sa charge, au final, Antoine s'en foutait tant qu'ils pouvaient rester amis. Tout cela faisait de Mathieu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Pour lui, tout était resté du pareil au même.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre. L'asile décrit ici est inspiré SLG, pas du tout de la réalité, donc désolée si ça peut paraître biaisé parfois ^^'**

 **Pour les personnes qui ont des questions ou des remarques ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai Twitter: tanyankee19.** **Je trouve ça plus direct que les PMs, peut-être que vous aussi ^^ (ça vaut surtout pour les anonymes, histoire de pas attendre trois semaines/un mois avant d'avoir une réponse..)**

 **Prochain chapitre dès que possible.** **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review, anonyme ou pas, positif ou pas, bref, vous connaissez la chanson :)**


	5. Retour à la case départ

**Hey~**

 **Joyeuses fêtes! J'espère que vous avez eu plein de cadeaux et/ou que vous vous êtes bien goinfrés mweheheeee**

 **Merci pour vos reviews/fav/follows, que ce soit sur "Comeclose and Sleepnow" ou sur "Caféine". Vous êtes franchement adorables, ça me motive énormement! Et surtout on est presque à 2000 vues sur cette histoire, bordel, c'est du délire, merci T_T**

 **Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à publier, mais je vous assure que la pression des bacs blancs et de l'orientation c'est pas facile à gérer. Et puis bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, alors pardonnez-moi svp xD Mais je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser trois semaines entre chaque publication!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Guest: Nini, don't you know I love philosophy? x) Sorry I'm late, Christmas is over, but I'm still here before New Year ;) Enjoy!**

 **Bon je vous lâche, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Retour à la case départ**

 _On lui avait un jour dit qu'il était schizophrène. Il avait ri._

 _Les schizophrènes avaient des hallucinations auditives, visuelles, sensorielles, olfactives, tout ce que vous voulez. Ils partaient dans des délires pas possibles, complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes._

 _Or, Mathieu était lui. Le Hippie, le Geek, le Patron, le Panda. Ils étaient lui. Et il était eux. Ses personnalités n'étaient pas des hallucinations._

 _Sinon, le Geek ne serait tout simplement pas assis à terre, un ordi posé sur la table basse devant lui, en train d'initier Chloé aux joies de Minecraft. Pour une fois, sa petite voix nasillarde n'irritait pas Mathieu. Le sourire que l'enfant à la casquette grise abordait ne pouvait qu'apaiser son créateur qui, après être sorti de cette prison qu'était l'asile psychiatrique, cherchait désespérément quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir vivant._

 _Le Geek était sûrement sa personnalité la moins complexe. Quand il y repensait bien, il représentait sa tristesse, son innocence, perdue depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, ses faiblesses. Toutes ces émotions qui, en société, auraient pu le détruire, le Geek était là pour les abriter. Mais il représentait aussi son amour pour les jeux vidéo, passion dans laquelle il pouvait se perdre facilement, se déconnecter de la réalité. L'enfant au t-shirt Captain America le sauvait._

 _Maître Panda s'enfonça dans le canapé, près de Mathieu, une tasse de thé vert à la main, et s'empara de la télécommande._

 _-J'peux changer ?_

 _Mathieu acquiesça. La chaine passa alors de Game One à Arte qui proposait un reportage sur la faune et la flore chinoise. Un autre sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de Mathieu. Le virtuose de la famille lui ressemblait pas mal, lui aussi. C'était son côté musicien et têtu, prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Maître Panda pouvait être très naïf. Il était persuadé que les humains étaient naturellement bons, que leur seule erreur était d'essayer d'éradiquer son espèce de la surface de la terre, et pouvait débattre de l'altruisme humain avec le Hippie pendant des heures. C'est lui que le séjour en hôpital psy avait le plus affecté, plus que le Geek même, il avait pété les plombs et avait eu besoin de plusieurs semaines pour s'en remettre. Cette expérience l'avait rendu terriblement pessimiste. (1)_

 _-Y'a plus de gâteau au citron, gros !_

 _-Mon papa a mangé la dernière part hier soir, lui répondit Chloé._

 _-Pendant que t'étais en plein trip sur MON lit, ajouta l'originel, un peu vexé._

 _-S'cuse gros, j'en avais trop pris, sourit le camé._

 _Mathieu ne comprenait pas vraiment son double drogué. C'était sûrement encré dans sa manière de vivre, il était né avec le trait de caractère « camé ». Mais au fond, Mathieu savait qu'il était le plus lucide de toutes les personnalités, il était la partie de son créateur qui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde dans lequel il vivait et qui avait décidé de les refermer. Il représentait toutes les illusions du jeune lycéen sur ce monde rempli d'opportunités qui s'étaient peu à peu brisées, le laissant en miettes. Ce qu'il considérait comme de la bêtise humaine et qu'il ne voulait pas voir, il la camouflait derrière ses lunettes teintées et son nuage de fumée, les substances pas très nettes étaient là pour occulter ses désillusions, ses déceptions. C'était le Hippie._

 _-T'inquiète gamin, je te fais des gâteaux quand tu veux moi, déclara le Patron en allumant sa cigarette._

 _-Putain Patron, je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer dans le salon… et d'ailleurs tu l'as eu où ta clope ? s'énerva Mathieu._

 _-Dans la sacoche du daron._

 _-Quoi ?! Eh mais je vais encore me faire défoncer !_

 _Le Patron se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tirer une latte de sa cigarette en guise de réponse. Mathieu soupira, même s'il se mettait à refuser les petits caprices de son côté sombre, ce dernier finirait toujours par trouver un moyen de se procurer ce dont il avait besoin. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Patron était quelqu'un de mauvais, loin de là, c'était juste une personne très compliquée. Il fallait avouer qu'il était la personnalité de Mathieu qui en avait le plus bavé, il était la colère et l'indifférence, la déception et la routine, la luxure et la haine. Essayez un peu d'être toutes ces choses en même temps, qu'on rigole. Tout ce ressentiment qui ronge chaque parcelle de votre être pour ne rien laisser derrière lui au final. Le Patron se battait quotidiennement contre ça, son créateur le savait. Il avait fait l'effort de n'agresser personne, de refouler une partie de lui-même pour sa_ _ **famille**_ _, Mathieu pouvait donc bien faire l'effort de l'accepter tel qu'il l'avait créé, non ?_

 _Le pervers était pourtant prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour eux. Parmi les personnalités, il était celui qui était arrivé en premier et avait vu les mêmes horreurs que son créateur depuis le début de toute cette galère. Si un jour il devait insulter, tabasser, violer ou tuer, il le ferait sans hésitation. Il voulait les protéger, les sachant déjà assez fragiles comme ça, même si la carapace qu'avait bâtie Mathieu leur apportait un semblant de protection._

 _Il s'efforçait de cacher la présence de ses personnalités aux médecins qui feraient tout pour les « supprimer », quitte à augmenter les doses de médicaments et mettre la santé du jeune lycéen en danger. Il devait aussi convaincre son beau-père de ne pas le laisser se faire réinterner, chose difficile. Il ne comprenait pas bien d'où ses quatre doubles venaient, mais qu'importe. S'il devait s'imposer le dilemme de savoir si ses personnalités le protégeaient de ses émotions trop contradictoires, ou si au contraire ils signifiaient l'aggravation de sa « maladie », le choix ne serait pas long. Alors il donnerait son maximum, comme tout ce petit monde autour de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait._

* * *

Un mois. Un bon mois depuis qu'Antoine était au courant pour Mathieu. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour vraiment tout digérer, mais maintenant il s'y était fait et voir ses personnalités était presque devenu banal.

Il se rendait souvent chez son très cher nain à présent. Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec les doubles de son ami. Surtout le Geek, qui était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler de jeux vidéo aussi librement qu'avec Mathieu. Ses pleurnicheries parfois abusives pouvaient être chiantes à la longue, mais c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil. Le Panda aussi était cool, Antoine aimait bien son petit côté musicien invétéré et ça l'amusait de le voir défendre la cause de son espèce avec autant d'ardeur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec le Hippie qui était d'ailleurs rarement à la maison, il disait préférer le parc, un endroit « plus peace ».

Le Patron, Antoine ne lui adressait pas un mot. C'était une personne qui l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Ils s'échangeaient seulement des regards froids, quand l'un daignait porter un peu d'attention à l'autre. Malgré ça, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon. C'était un clone de Mathieu après tout, c'était normal étant donné le level de mignonnance de ce mec. Cette famille était trop mignonne de toute façon, si on faisait abstraction de Stéphane, le beau-père. Mais peu importe, il était rarement là.

Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Ou du moins d'être aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était de Théo, voire plus. Jamais il ne s'était lié d'une amitié aussi grande avec quelqu'un en trois mois. Jamais. Il se sentait le besoin de l'aider. De temps en temps, il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre d'Antoine et essayait de trouver une raison à cet acte. Il abandonnait bien vite, un peu déçu de ne plus jamais avoir eu un moment aussi intime avec Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait de toute manière du pourquoi du comment…

Madame Gaucher avait eu raison, le temps passait trop vite. Il avait passé ces derniers mois à bosser, la seconde étant une classe qui imposait un rythme assommant. Antoine se sentait comme un vieillard à penser ça mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir l'évolution de Mathieu, qui avait pas mal changé. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Julie mais avait aussi commencé à s'ouvrir à Clément, Noémie et Aiyana. Il ne parlait pas vraiment à Théo et Julien, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait parler avec eux, et encore moins à Audrey. C'était ce dernier point qui tracassait Antoine. Lui discutait régulièrement avec la belle brune, n'osant cependant pas lui faire d'avances, alors qu'elle et le schizophrène se lançaient des pics accompagnés de regards tueurs.

Antoine avait demandé aux deux, séparément, quel était leur problème avec l'autre. « Elle pète plus haut que son cul », avait répondu Mathieu. Audrey, pour sa part, rétorqua qu'il avait « la tête du parfait petit con ». Il les considérait pourtant tous les deux comme des personnes adorables. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre honnêtement, le courant ne passait pas, voilà tout.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous réunis autour leur banc habituel, dans la cour du lycée. Mi-février, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de neige au sol et le mercure du thermomètre était remonté de quelques degrés. La plupart des étudiants du secondaire à cette époque de l'année attendaient impatiemment les vacances, plus si loin que ça. Sur le banc, de gauche à droite, étaient assis Antoine, Mathieu, Noémie, Julie et Clément, l'hispanique ayant exceptionnellement abandonné sa pause clope de la récré 10 heures. Les autres, c'est-à-dire Aiyana, Théo, Julien, Guillaume, Audrey et ses potes (inutile de les citer et de les décrire, vous êtes déjà assez embrouillés comme ça T^T) étaient debout autour du banc, le sac sur les épaules ou à terre. Tout le monde discutait, même Mathieu faisait l'effort de répondre aux remarques des gens, une bonne ambiance régnait au sein du groupe. Pour une fois que personne ne se prenait la tête.

-Du coup je dis à Thomas que c'est mort… mais non, ce boloss me renvoie un message !

-Ah non je suis désolée mais tu peux pas dire ça, la country c'est trop de la merde.

-J'te jure ! Un 6, coeff 3 ! J'sais pas comment je vais faire pour avoir mon bac moi…

-Et c'est à ce moment là que je vois qu'ils ont sorti un nouvel album ! Je suis refaiiiit.

Antoine ne comprenait rien. Il suivait un peu toutes les conversations.

-Bah moi j'ai trouvé qu'il était bien Overwatch…

Ah tiens, ça parlait de jeux vidéo. Ça c'était Mathieu, sûrement en train de converser avec Guillaume ou un autre adepte des jeux.

-Apparemment il a trouvé une nouvelle meuf, « beaucoup moins superficielle blablabla ». C'était vraiment un connard de première ce gars en fait…

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Audrey était en train de parler de son ex avec qui elle avait rompu il y a deux mois après une relation tumultueuse. La belle brune aux yeux verts lui avait vaguement raconté comme quoi Axel l'avait plaqué pour des raisons de distance. Il habitait à Joigny, en Bourgogne, mais venait souvent la voir. Au final elle avait appris il y a quelques jours qu'il allait en fait sauter toutes les filles de sa jolie bourgade… ou du moins c'était son objectif. Audrey aussi était dans sa liste, on ne refusait pas une belle parisienne.

Au moins, Antoine avait maintenant sa chance.

-Tu te rends compte, ces mecs, tous les mêmes… soupira une amie d'Audrey aux cheveux couleur henné et au visage peint de fond de teint.

-Déçue… c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, soupira la brune.

Elle croisa le regard d'Antoine et lui sourit gentiment, avant qu'une de ses potes ne continue la complainte.

-Limite sortir avec un gars du genre l'autre handicapé ça aurait été mieux, non ? rit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête pour désigner Mathieu.

Le reste des pimbêches qui trainait en temps normal avec les terminales pouffa, mis à part Audrey qui esquissa un léger sourire, ne voulant vexer personne. Mais en croisant le regard de Mathieu, qui avait remarqué qu'on parlait de lui, Antoine comprit tout de suite que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme elle semblait l'espérait, surtout avec le tempérament impulsif qu'il avait découvert au schizophrène ces dernières semaines.

-Elle parle de moi, l'autre chaudasse ? se contenta-t-il de lâcher d'une voix provocante.

-Attends, c'est moi « l'autre chaudasse » ?! s'indigna la fille au nom qu'Antoine n'avait jamais réussi à retenir.

-Oh non ça recommence, soupira Théo.

-Ce bouffon vient de me traiter de chaudasse !

-Et encore, j'étais gentil.

-Mais il assume en plus ce petit con !

-Exactement, continua Mathieu, calmement.

Antoine et Audrey se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour calmer leurs amis respectifs qui s'étaient lancés dans un flot d'insultes continu. Avant que l'ambiance ne devienne trop merdique, la grande brune tenta de les raisonner.

-Eh…

-Sale gnome de mes deux !

-Mais je t'emmerde, bordel, ragea le redoublant.

-Mathieu, calme-toi, tenta la brune sans grande conviction.

-J'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une meuf qui s'appelle Audrey, vociféra-t-il. Ce prénom est interdit depuis les années 90.

Elle se tut, furieuse qu'on lui fasse remarquer à quel point son prénom n'était plus d'actualité chez les jeunes.

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit con, hein…

Audrey se dirigea alors vers un autre endroit de la cours, pestant, suivies de ses amies qui, d'après Antoine, lui léchaient plus le cul qu'autre chose.

-T'y es allé fort Mat', elle a horreur de son prénom, remarqua Julie.

-Bah elle a bien raison.

-Audrey Richard qui plus est, se moqua Clément, qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus. Nom de famille de merde. Elle a eu de la poisse sur ce coup là.

-Mais calmez-vous, grogna Antoine, elle vous a rien fait !

-Elle a le feu au cul, ta nana, s'empressa de rétorquer Mathieu.

-Laisse-le, il veut juste pécho, rit Julien.

Antoine n'aimait pas qu'on critique une personne qu'il appréciait, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à un ange pareil. Il laissa néanmoins ses amis faire la mauvaise langue. Après tout, si ça aidait Mathieu à socialiser, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Fin février, les lycéens de la zone C bénéficiaient enfin de vacances scolaires jusqu'à début mars. Théo, Julie, Antoine et Mathieu avaient alors décidé de se retrouver aux Quatre Temps, grand centre commercial dans le quartier de la Défense. Il ne faisait pas trop froid et le ciel était éclairci, c'était une journée parfaite pour se balader entre amis, passer un bon moment et se détendre avant de devoir se prendre la tête avec les papiers à rendre pour l'orientation.

Julie était habillée comme un cœur. Elle portait une robe (lolita bien sûr) à manches longues violette ornée d'un gros nœud papillon rose pâle, un collier de perles blanches, des collants opaques d'un rose assorti à sa robe et d'un blanc immaculé ainsi que de grandes bottes neuves blanches et violettes. Elle se baladait avec un petit sac en forme de biscuit « LU », de la même couleur que ces derniers, sur lequel était inscrit en blanc le mot « biscuit ». Théo, lui portait simplement une doudoune bordeaux, une écharpe grise, son sac à dos noir plus qu'usé sur les épaules et un pantalon beige sûrement acheté chez Quechua. Antoine lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il ne ressemblait à rien, surtout pendant les vacances.

Antoine qui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mathieu, avait envoyé balader son chignon immonde et avait gardé ses cheveux détachés, quelques mèches coincées entre ses oreilles et les branches de ses lunettes. Il était vêtu de son éternel long manteau noir et se grattait machinalement la joue, sur laquelle il sentait pousser un début de barbe. Cela le fit sourire, enfin, il entrait petit à petit dans l'âge adulte.

Mais le plus rayonnant n'était pas lui, et surtout pas Théo. Même pas Julie qui trimballait son petit sac biscuit avec elle en chantonnant. Non, juste Mathieu. Il n'avait pourtant rien enfilé de spécial aujourd'hui : sa veste marron, un t-shirt des plus banals et un vieux jean. Le soleil laissait néanmoins apparaître des reflets blonds dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune lycéen qui n'avait plus de quoi les maintenir en forme de crête. Il plissait légèrement ses yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil, et sa peau blanche que caressait le vent hivernal invitait Antoine à déposer un ou deux baisers sur celle-ci. Mais la plus belle chose, aux yeux du brun, c'était ce sourire sincère qui refusait de quitter les lèvres de Mathieu depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en ville. Quelque part, au fond, Antoine espérait désespérément que c'était pour lui qu'il souriait ainsi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement lorsque le regard azuré de son ami se posa sur lui.

-Tu veux aller dans un magasin en particulier ?

-Mh… peut-être à Uniqlo, il est pas mal ce magasin !

-Moi je veux aller chez Pylones ! Ils ont plein d'objets kitchs trop mignons, s'excita Julie.

-Rah non pas ton vieux magasin de trucs Desigualesques, se plaignit son frère. (merci à Emma pour cet adjectif merveilleux :'))

-Tais-toi, toi ! T'y connais rien en kitchitude.

-Kitchitude… j'approuve ce mot, marmonna Antoine.

-J'veux bien entrer dans ton trou à rats si on va au Coq Sportif, proposa Théo, décidant de se montrer coopératif.

-Bande de richos, je suis pauvre hein, remarqua Mathieu. Moi je propose H&M.

Ils acquiescèrent. De toute façon en un après-midi ils avaient le temps de faire le tour des boutiques du premier et du second niveau. Ils se baladèrent alors dans le gigantesque centre commercial, enchainant des sujets de discussion plus randoms les uns que les autres. Ils avaient commencé par parler de la famille, et c'est là que Mathieu appris encore de nouvelles choses à Antoine sur son passé. Il avait un grand frère, même père même mère, du nom de Quentin qui habitait avec son père à Saint-Etienne, il avait 19 ans et voulait devenir chirurgien. Son père (le vrai) était infirmier, et sa mère l'était aussi avant de quitter son travail pour pouvoir déménager à Paris, là où elle espérait qu'il y aurait de meilleurs traitements pour son fils. Bien sûr il n'avait pas dit un mot sur ses personnalités, Antoine était et resterait la seule personne au courant.

Ils avaient fini par parler d'orientation, sujet qui tracassait énormément les secondes à cette période de l'année puisqu'ils devaient rendre leur fiche d'orientation à la rentrée. Les trois compères pensaient que Mathieu suivrait la voie de ses parents et de son frère, c'est-à-dire passer un bac S pour partir en fac de médecine, mais celui-ci hésitait encore beaucoup.

-J'veux pas devenir médecin, donc ça servirait à quoi de faire S ?

-Bah tu veux faire quoi ? s'impatienta Théo.

-J'sais pas, mais j'trouve que vendeur de hot-dogs ça me correspond bien.

-C'est vrai que je t'imagine bien avec ton petit stand et ton chapeau ridicule en forme de hot-dog, déambulant dans les rues de New York, s'esclaffa Julie.

-Dit la meuf qui veut se barrer en L, se moqua Antoine.

-Non, j'hésite encore entre la S et la L… et puis de toute façon y'a rien de honteux…

-Le dicton le dit si bien : les S invente les cartons, les ES les vendent et les L dorment dedans.

Julie bouda quelques minutes pendant que les garçons continuaient leur discussion, faisant peu attention aux injures qu'elle leur lançait de temps à autres.

-La S c'est le bien, rejoins-nous Mat', insista Théo.

-Mais mec, j'suis trop une merde en physique… et surtout en maths.

-Genre t'as combien de moyenne ?

-9 en physique, et en maths je crois que j'ai 7 ou un truc du genre. Et en SVT ça fuse pas non plus, 11.48 très exactement.

-Comment, t'as pas écouté les cours que Richard t'as fait?!, se plaignit le brun.

-En même temps ta peluche elle pense qu'au cul, j'suis désolé mais la reproduction c'est pas l'essence du programme de seconde, pouffa Mathieu.

-OH MON DIEU REGARDEZ ÇA ! s'écria Julie en brandissant une grosse peluche.

Théo soupira pendant qu'Antoine et Mathieu grimaçaient. La blonde tenait dans ses bras une espèce de chat en peluche blanc à l'air mécontent vêtu d'une robe jaune et rouge.

-C'EST TROP BEAUUUUUU.

-… Une… peluche de Carla… ?

-Oui c'est trop mignon ! Maintenant mon cosplay de Wendy est parfait !

-Ton cosplay de Wendy ? Tu veux parler de Fairy Tail ? demanda Mathieu, surpris.

-Oui, regarde !

La jeune otaku montra alors des photos qu'une de ses amies du collège avait prises d'elle en cosplay Wendy. Mathieu était surpris qu'elle aime ce genre de mangas, il la voyait plutôt lire Fruit Basket ou Clannad, mais il la trouvait néanmoins mignonne dans son costume avec sa longue perruque bleue.

-Va en L, ça te ressemble trop, conclut finalement Théo.

-Moi je dis stop aux stéréotypes ! J'vais aller en STMG vous allez rien comprendre.

-Ce sont des gens très bien, les défendit subitement Antoine, un petit rictus collé aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes vraiment des trolls, râla la seule fille du groupe.

Ils pouffèrent tous ensembles. Ces deux semaines de repos avaient été bien méritées et les quatre compères pouvaient maintenant se permettre de décontracter totalement. Julie garda néanmoins une expression assez sérieuse. Comme sûrement beaucoup de gens dans leur groupe d'amis au lycée, elle avait remarqué la grande proximité entre Antoine et Mathieu et n'était pas dupe. Si ça n'avait pas été trop nian nian, elle aurait parfaitement assumé être tombée sous le charme du brun au premier regard. Elle s'était totalement sentie fondre pour ces orbes chocolat dès qu'ils s'étaient posés sur elle, pour ce sourire qui se dessinait timidement sur le bout de ses lèvres envoutantes. Mais ce que Julie préférait, c'était la gentillesse d'Antoine. Certes, il aimait faire chier, mais elle savait qu'il avait un grand cœur et qu'il n'était pas par exemple comme son idiot de frère.

Celui-ci lui avait cependant toujours fait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Par des propositions de sorties à deux refusées, par des regards parfois fuyants lorsqu'elle insistait trop et par cette manière qu'il avait de dire que Julie était son « amie ». Alors elle avait abandonné mais ne perdait pas espoir, son prince finirait bien par la remarquer, il disait lui-même la trouver mignonne. Seulement voilà, Mathieu était entré dans leur monde et avait balayé tous ses espoirs comme une tempête infernale. Le redoublant avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de la petite blonde, encore plus qu'Audrey ne l'avait découragée. Antoine lançait au plus vieux les mêmes regards qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques mois auparavant, il le taquinait souvent, cherchant farouchement son attention, et Mathieu lui répondait par ce sourire provocateur. Il avait radicalement changé les règles du jeu.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux des amis adorables qu'elle appréciait énormément et dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer. S'il s'avérait qu'un jour quelque chose se passe entre ces deux là, elle le prendrait bien, ou du moins essaierait, et se ferait toute petite dans son coin jusqu'à se faire oublier, histoire de ne pas les déranger. Parce qu'elle en était quasiment sûre, Antoine n'aimait pas les vagins. (c'est si subtilement dit :3)

* * *

Le groupe finit par se séparer une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les jumeaux devant se rendre à ForestLand afin d'acheter des « vestes de pionnier » comme les appelaient Théo, alors qu'Antoine trainait désespérément Mathieu vers American Apparel. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans vingt minutes près de la boutique Bretzel Love où ils avaient prévu d'aller se rassasier pour le goûter.

La foule était dense, surtout en cette période de pointe, et c'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci, trainé par la manche de son manteau par Antoine, que Mathieu se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment tout petit. Le brun trouvait d'ailleurs « trop mignon » la façon dont il le fusillait du regard tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire coupable. Le nain avait beau le nier, Antoine était sûr qu'il appréciait ses tentatives de lui faire chier.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le magasin à la devanture sobre et élégante et se mirent à regarder les vêtements en se marrant. La plupart des vestes et des sweats en vente dans le rayon homme ressemblaient à ce que portaient ces putains de hipsters. Qu'est-ce qu'ils les insupportaient. Antoine et Mathieu avaient passé plusieurs heures à les lyncher, eux et « l'art » contemporain, et les démolir verbalement était dans le top 10 de leurs activités préférées.

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement devant une veste en jean, attirant l'attention de son ainé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me dis pas que tu veux acheter ça ? demanda Mathieu, un peu dubitatif.

-Non, mais peut-être que…

Il ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et arracha presque la veste de son cintre, allant chercher un tee-shirt blanc à rayures noires en vente dans le rayon d'à côté.

-Tiens, va essayer ça, déclara Antoine en jetant les habits au visage de son ami.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'écria Mathieu, presque outré qu'on puisse lui faire une telle proposition.

-Mais je veux voir à quoi tu ressemblerais en petit hipster trop mignon !

-Va te faire. En plus il manque la salopette noire et le foulard.

-Pour la salopette je peux rien faire, se justifia Antoine en jetant un foulard turquoise sur Mathieu. Par contre avec ce torchon ça devrait le faire ! T'auras plus qu'à te laisser pousser la barbe.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, pas très convaincu, mais finit par se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage. Le brun l'attendit patiemment en face en nettoyant ses lunettes pour pouvoir par la suite mieux profiter du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui. Il aurait dû ramener son appareil photo, tiens, tout ça allait être bien drôle.

-T'en mets du temps à enfiler tes habits, remarqua Antoine, impatient.

-La veste que t'as pris est trop grande alors j'essaye de retrousser les manches pour que ce soit pas trop moche.

-Ça va être moche dans tous les cas, pouffa le brun. Sors de là, je vais t'aider.

-Naaaaaah c'est une surpriiiiise !

-Antoine sourit légèrement, remettant ses verres sur son nez.

-On dirait un petit chaton quand tu parles comme ça.

-Me compare pas à ces animaux maléfiques, cracha Mathieu.

-Mais c'est comme toi ! Tout beau en apparence mais au fond c'est la réincarnation de Satan.

-C'est plutôt la réincarnation d'Audrey, ouais.

Son sourire s'effaça alors pour laisser place à une pointe d'agacement. Il n'allait pas remettre ce sujet sur la table ?

-Audrey est une personne très gentille, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je sens le sale coup venir, cette meuf c'est un poison.

-Tais-toi, récrimina le chevelu en se levant, agacé.

-Une vieille vipère assoiffée, continua Mathieu dans le but de le provoquer.

-La ferme je t'ai dit, s'enquit Antoine en s'approchant de la cabine ourlée d'un rideau fermé.

-Un bon gros fruit bien appétissant et surtout bien pourri à l'int-

Il se coupa lui-même en plein milieu de sa phrase, surpris par la violence avec laquelle Antoine avait tiré le rideau noir de sa cabine d'essayage. Le brun observa son vis-à-vis un instant, silencieux, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard azuré. La veste en jean qu'il avait choisi plus tôt pour Mathieu trônait sur ses épaules carrées et était retroussée jusqu'à ses coudes, son tee-shirt rayé lui moulait subtilement le corps et son foulard turquoise était mal noué. C'était moche, la définition même de l'anti sexe pour Antoine, mais il le trouvait pourtant terriblement adorable. Et ce nabot osait dire que c'était Audrey le démon ?

-Barre-toi bouffon, tenta vainement Mathieu, j'ai pas fini de-

Le plus petit fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant alors de parler. C'était un peu plus soudain que le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre d'Antoine, il y avait plus d'un mois, surtout que le brun savait -étrangement- beaucoup moins y faire que Mathieu, mais ça restait vachement moins anodin. C'était cette fois-ci un moment de tendresse qui avait été attendu beaucoup trop longtemps aux yeux du brun, et aux yeux de Mathieu aussi visiblement puisqu'il agrippa doucement les cheveux du plus grand pour mieux capturer ses lèvres. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était réconfortant. Tout ce qu'Antoine aimait. Et il n'en attendait pas moins de son cher Mathieu qui, il devait se l'avouer, commençait à devenir bien plus qu'un simple pote.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu aussi impropice qu'une cabine d'essayage dans un American Apparel (et s'il n'avait pas été timide comme une vieille merde), Antoine aurait sûrement enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Mathieu pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il s'écarta pour reprendre une bouffée d'air et hésita à l'embrasser de plus belle. C'était peut-être trop tôt, peut-être que son ami châtain le prendrait mal. Ou peut-être que ça lui avait vraiment plu à lui aussi et qu'il allait faire le premier pas, constatant la timidité d'Antoine. Il écarta cette hypothèse en voyant le sourire amusé sur le visage du plus petit, qui devait avoir remarqué le dilemme intérieur de son ami.

-Tu m'embrasses en pensant à Audrey ? ricana ce dernier.

Antoine fit les gros yeux, surpris d'avoir totalement oublié l'existence de cette fille en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'a rien à voir ?

-Toi ! Enfin je veux dire nous !

-Nous ? sourit le redoublant.

-Oui ! Arh laisse tomber…

Eh non, le brun n'était pas le seul qui aimait faire chier son monde. Mathieu était aussi très doué pour ça, à sa manière.

Quoi qu'il en soit il se rhabilla en deux temps trois mouvements pour suivre son chevelu préféré jusqu'à Bretzel Love. C'était une petite boutique blanche toute mignonne avec des stores rose pâle aux rayures verticales blanches. Des petites tables pour deux personnes, toutes occupées par des gens qui dégustaient des confiseries en tout genre, étaient installées devant la boutique.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, Julie ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle sauta au coup de Mathieu, qu'elle dépassait de quelques centimètres seulement grâce aux bottes ultra compensés qu'elle portait, et l'enlaça presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-MATHIEUUUUUUUU !

-Je suffoque sale hystérique, s'esclaffa son ami.

-Je m'en fous, répondit-elle en se détachant de lui, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé !

Toute excitée, elle sortit d'un sachet blanc un chapeau noir, assez simple, et le déposa sur la tête du plus petit.

-Oh mon Dieu ça te va comme un gant !

-On dirait que tu vas pleurer, se moqua Antoine.

-Mais ouiii il est trop beau comme ça !

-Mais attends, tu l'as acheté ? demanda Mathieu.

-Bah oui je l'ai pas volé abruti.

-Pour moi ?, s'étouffa-t-il.

-Oui ! Il ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta Julie en voyant le visage crispé de son ami châtain.

-Si, si, c'est pas ça le problème, se défendit-il en retirant le chapeau. C'est juste que je suis pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'un… ami me donne quelque chose. En plus en ce moment je suis un peu à sec parce que mon beau-père veut pas trop me filer de sous et je p-

-Chut, ferme-la, je veux même pas entendre parler de remboursement. Tu es mon ami, je t'apprécie énormément et je te fais un cadeau. C'est normal.

-Peut-être mais-

-Non, le coupa la blonde en remettant le chapeau sur sa tête. Tu le portes, tu es beau et tu te tais.

Mathieu hésita un instant mais finit par sourire à ses amis, qui le regardaient l'air de dire « mec si tu refuses on te le fait bouffer ton chapeau ». Julie le traina alors devant la caisse de Bretzel Love pendant que Théo avait déclaré à son meilleur ami qu'il fallait qu'il l'accompagne aux toilettes, ce qui leur valut quelques remarques de la jumelle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer dans l'espace WC, le blond arrêta Antoine dans le grand couloir.

-Bah tu veux plus pisser ? demanda le brun, confus.

-J'ai jamais voulu crétin, lui sourit Théo, je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. En privé.

Antoine s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et croisa les bras, écoutant sérieusement son ami du collège.

-Je voulais te parler de Mathieu. Enfin, pas seulement.

-Accouche, je t'écoute.

-Tout le monde a vu votre énorme rapprochement avec Mat'.

-Ouais. Normal c'est mon pote.

-Antoine, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Cette manie qu'avait Théo de le démasquer à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu n'es pas très discret, tu sais. T'es à fond sur Audrey. Un peu sur Mathieu aussi. En fait t'es à fond sur tout ce qui bouge sauf Julie.

-Et alors, ça te fait quoi ? C'est pas comme si elle savait pas, rétorqua froidement Antoine.

-Moi rien personnellement. Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais avec un tel ou une telle. Mais elle reste ton amie, prends un peu en considération ses sentiments.

-Mais bordel je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, se braqua le lycéen.

-Pas quand tu la blesses comme ça ! Antoine putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Il me prend que j'en ai marre de faire semblant ! Julie est mon amie, elle n'a jamais été rien de plus et ne sera JAMAIS plus.

Cette discussion tournait plutôt à la dispute, ce qui contrariait beaucoup les deux amis. Théo avait le visage rouge, sûrement à cause de la colère.

-Tu lui laisses même pas sa chance. Tout ça pour une meuf popu qui t'aveugle et un mec que tu connais depuis trois mois à peine, mais merde Antoine, réveille-toi !

-J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, souffla le brun.

-Tu le connais pas.

-Beaucoup plus que toi.

-Il est chelou.

-Certes.

-Tu verras, tu vas regretter. Ton Mathieu là, il va te lacher dès qu'il aura quelqu'un de mieux. C'est pas pour rien qu'il fait son antisocial, il est pas net.

-T'es un gros faux-cul en fait…

-En quoi je suis faux-cul ?! s'énerva le blond.

-Vas-y dégage, conclut Antoine en se dirigeant de nouveau vers Bretzel Love.

* * *

Antoine, en bon gentleman qu'il était, avait insisté pour raccompagner Mathieu chez lui. Ils avaient quitté le bâtiment à l'architecture contemporaine, vitré sur toute sa longueur, et avaient admiré quelques temps les illuminations multicolores présentes sur la façade des Quatre Temps, profitant de la brise fraîche. En cet instant là, Antoine avait eu l'impression qu'il irait loin avec Mathieu. Son ami châtain se cherchait encore, ne rendant pas les conditions favorables à une « relation », qu'importe la nature dont elle était, mais un seul sourire de sa part suffisait à rassurer le chevelu.

Ils étaient rentrés en métro, horriblement bondé à ces heures de pointe. Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment parlé, profitant du trajet pour fermer les yeux quelques temps. Antoine avait alors beaucoup pensé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? De l'attirance physique. La même que celle qu'il ressentait pour Audrey ? Probablement, voire plus. Non, pas plus. Bon, ça, il n'en savait rien. Qu'est-ce que Mathieu représentait pour lui ? Un ami, un très bon ami. Une espèce de grand frère aussi, qui lui transmettait son savoir et la plupart de ses goûts en matière de… de tout. Est-ce qu'il était plus ? Pas encore, peut-être, un jour. Il ne savait pas trop. Maintenant la question la plus difficile. Qu'est-ce que Mathieu _ressentait_ pour lui ? C'était dur de savoir, ses expressions faciales étaient souvent indéchiffrables, comme s'il s'était entrainé toute sa vie à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait _vraiment_. Il attendrait simplement que Mathieu lui dise lui-même. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre, Antoine espérait que son schizophrène préféré ressente quelque chose pour lui tôt ou tard.

Ils avaient ensuite marché en silence jusqu'à chez Mathieu. Le plus vieux avait l'air apaisé et Antoine avait alors décidé de respecter son mutisme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter de moments aussi paisibles avec lui (quoi que *regard de pedobear*). Une fois devant la porte d'entrée Mathieu sortit ses clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte avant d'adresser la parole à son voisin.

-Désolé, je suis fatigué...

-C'est rien, lui sourit Antoine, ça arrive.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement, suivit de son ami. La pièce principale n'avait pas changé, elle était simplement beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, à la surprise d'Antoine. Le petit rictus de Mathieu s'effaça subitement et le brun posa son regard sur le canapé où était assise la mère du redoublant, un air inquiet scotché au visage, en face d'un homme aux lunettes carrées vêtu d'une chemise bleue.

-Bonjour Mathieu, ça faisait un moment, dit l'homme en se retournant vers les garçons.

-Depuis l'hôpital, précisa le lycéen.

-Mathieu, tu veux bien au moins saluer le docteur Frédéric correctement, soupira Virginie.

Hôpital ? Docteur ? Mathieu était donc le patient de cet homme ?

-Ce n'est rien , lui et moi nous connaissons bien maintenant, plus besoin de formalités. De plus, je sais à quel point il peut être têtu, sourit l'homme.

L'adolescent châtain ne répondit pas, préférant froncer les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Assieds-toi Mathieu, je dois te parler. Ton ami-

-Il peut rester, il est au courant.

-Mais c'est assez familial…, tenta sa mère.

-J'ai dit qu'il pouvait rester, insista froidement Mathieu en invitant Antoine à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le médecin n'insista pas plus longtemps et conta alors la situation aux deux adolescents.

-Reprenons depuis le début. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois lorsque tu étais en troisième, sur recommandation de ton ancien psychologue. La maladie s'aggrave néanmoins malgré le traitement et lors de ton entrée en seconde tu te mets à avoir des hallucinations visuelles en plus des hallucinations auditives et de tes troubles du comportement.

-Oui, je suis au courant merci. Accouchez.

Mathieu avait les poings crispés et semblait maudire le docteur Frédéric pour ses propos. En quoi étaient-ce des hallucinations si Antoine aussi les voyait ? Le brun avait été surpris qu'il le laisse assister à cette discussion. Etait-il en train de le tester pour savoir s'il était vraiment sincère ?

-Tu te fais alors interner. Pendant cinq mois nous testons différents médicaments et augmentons les doses, ce qui a porté ses fruits puisque te voilà libre.

Libre, il l'avait bien dit. Antoine savait du peu de ce que Mathieu lui avait raconté, qui était déjà horrible et il avouait ne pas vouloir en savoir plus, que le plus petit s'était réellement senti emprisonné.

-On a continué les examens sur toi tout en te laissant reprendre une scolarité normale. Je suis aujourd'hui ravi de rencontrer…

-Antoine, lança le brun muni d'un petit sourire.

-Antoine, affirma le docteur. Mais voilà, tes parents sont inquiets et ton beau-père a décidé de nous contacter.

-Oui Mathieu, c'est nous, intervint Virginie en voyant le visage de son fils se décomposer dans la colère. Nous avons décidé de prévenir les docteurs pour ces… apparitions.

-Pour ma part, je ne les ai pas vus. Je pourrais me dire que tu as simplement une famille très… étrange, mais si la petite Chloé et même ton ami disent avoir vu ceux que tu appelles tes « amis »… L'heure est grave.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux, Virginie et Stéphane avaient alors parlé de lui et de sa bonne entente avec les quatre doubles ? La situation était d'autant plus étrange que le malade ne disait pas un mot, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

-Mathieu, où sont-ils ?

-Avec moi.

-Où, Mathieu ?

Il ne rétorqua rien d'autre ce qui irrita fortement le médecin au vu de son visage fermé.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est absolument pas normal ce qu'il se passe, je suis désolé de te dire ça aussi crument mais ton cas est extrême. Cela prouve que tous nos traitements, tous nos efforts étaient en fait en vain. Ta maladie s'est aggravée.

-Ils n'ont rien de dangereux, les défendit Mathieu sans même relever ce que le docteur Frédéric avançait. La preuve est qu'ils s'entendent bien avec mon entourage. Aussi petit soit-il.

-Peut-être. Mais le fait est que tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas normal.

-Mais bordel, vous réduisez le normal à ce que VOUS trouvez bien !

-Comment veux-tu construire une société saine sans ça ?

Mathieu soupira. Les docteurs étaient stupides et bornés, il les détestait. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose avant que Stéphane n'entre dans la pièce, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et vers les quatre petits hommes qui étaient dans son dos. L'espace d'un instant, Antoine cru voir Mathieu rouler les yeux, de colère, de fatigue, de déni, il ne savait pas. Les quatre personnalités affichaient néanmoins une expression de culpabilité ou de honte pendant qu'un sourire victorieux trônait sur le visage du docteur et de Stéphane.

-J'les ai chopés. Ils étaient entassés dans la cave.

-En même temps si l'autre Hippie s'était pas mis à hurler comme un dingue on en serait pas là, marmonna le Panda dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Mais gros… j'ai fait un bad trip de ouf…

-On s'en fout, rétorqua l'ursidé, agacé.

-Mais y'avait un chevreuil avec la tête de Donald Trump qui mangeait des petits oiseaux, gros !

Maître Panda allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Stéphane les coupa dans leur débat, leur gueulant de se taire. Docteur Frédéric, un peu abasourdi, se leva pour aller tâter les personnalités, faisant grimacer le Patron qui se retenait de lui lancer son poing en pleine figure après avoir croisé le regard désapprobateur de son créateur.

-Il faut les étudier. Les comprendre. Pour mieux soigner votre fils.

Mathieu lança un regard furtif à son ami avant de lui demander de l'attendre dans la chambre. La dernière chose que le brun entendit avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce fut Mathieu demander un compromis au médecin.

* * *

Chloé jouait à Papa's Donuteria sur l'ordinateur de son demi-frère quand Antoine entra. Elle lui lança un sourire adorable accompagné d'un « Coucou Antoine » enthousiaste. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aussi, suite à la visite de docteur Frédéric, avait été mise à l'écart, et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce grand homme. Les deux avaient alors changé de sujet, ne préférant pas parler d'une période sombre de la vie d'un être cher.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi Mathieu cachait le Geek et les autres du docteur ?

La petite blonde sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par l'informer.

-Il veut pas qu'il leur fasse du mal.

-Comment ça, du mal ?

-Il veut pas qu'il les supprime.

Les médecins disaient vouloir soigner. Or Mathieu ne souffrait plus de troubles mentaux puisqu'ils étaient réels. « Supprimer » les quatre acolytes du redoublant signifiait donc les envoyer à la mort. Etait-ce un crime ? Vouloir « le bien » de Mathieu, prétexter vouloir l'aider à s'intégrer alors qu'il allait déjà très bien, était-ce vraiment moral ? Antoine ne voulut pas penser ni en savoir plus, déjà trop chamboulé pour la journée, et attendit patiemment son ami en jouant à Piano Tiles 2 avec Chloé.

Mathieu entra dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait laissé Antoine et sa sœur une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il fixa un petit moment ses proches avant de fondre subitement en larmes, pris de sanglots tellement violents qu'il était impossible pour lui d'en placer une. Chloé restait immobile dans un coin de la pièce, mal à l'aise, alors le brun se dévoua pour aller prendre son ami dans ses bras. Mathieu posa sa tête sur le torse chaud de l'adolescent qui lui caressait les cheveux, tentant vainement de la calmer. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille de lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas, mais ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que le petit châtain répondit.

-Je n'ai pas réussi Antoine. Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Antoine ne répondit pas. Il pouvait être lent d'esprit, et là il avouait ne pas tout à faire comprendre. De quoi voulait-il les protéger alors que le docteur Frédéric avait l'air si compréhensif et compatissant ? Ils avaient parlé d'un compromis avant que le lycéen ne quitte la pièce, et après tout rien ne pouvait être pire que son séjour en asile. Alors quoi ?

Il finit par se calmer. Il était adorable les yeux et le nez rougis mais cette vision fendait néanmoins le cœur du grand brun. Il n'osa cependant pas poser de question sur son entretien avec le médecin de peur de le vexer. Ce n'est que quand le docteur en question entra dans la chambre pour lancer un « à très bientôt, Mathieu » que le chevelu tilta.

Mathieu allait retourner en hôpital psychiatrique.

* * *

 **(1) Mais si, souvenez-vous de l'épisode 86 quand ils sortent de l'HP (je pense à toi Lumiki avec ton Harry Potter x)) et ce fameux duel entre Maître Panda et Mathieu!**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a des lectrices qui s'appelent Audrey, j'vous assure, j'ai rien contre ce prénom xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (et du cliffhanger dont je ne suis absolument pas désolée :p), les reviews c'est la case juste là, en bas à droite ;)**

 **Bonne année en avance!**


	6. Caféine

**Me revoila! Un mois après, désolée, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude :/**

 **Bon, avant de commencer ce chapitre il y a plusieurs choses à clarifier. Tout d'abord, cette fic ne devrait pas comporter plus de 7 chapitres (8 chapitres avec le prologue). Donc oui, ce chapitre est l'avant avant dernier... Mais bonne nouvelle, je commence un recueil d'OS autour de l'univers de Caféine! Des sortes d'OS bonus où le passé des personnages est décrit, où il y aura aussi des scènes que j'ai pas mises dans cette fic! Bref, je vous donnerez plus d'information dans l'A/N du recueil qui sortira... bah dès que possible, sûrement mercredi matin, le temps de vous laisser lire ce chapitre ^^**

 **Ensuite, j'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous étaient perdus entre les OC. Ouais, ils sont nombreux... mais avant d'écrire le prologue j'avais fait leur fiche descriptive sur un petit carnet, et je l'ai encore! Alors juste après les réponses aux reviews anonymes, je vous fait un petit recap' en vous donnant les grands axes. Et au passage, je les ai créé sur ChibiMaker parce que ce site c'est la vie et je fais beaucoup de dessins d'eux en cours parce que je me fais chier, je les posterai sûrement sur Twitter un de ces quatre!**

 **Et puis bon, j'ai galéré sur la fin du chapitre, mais je suis globalement satisfaite du résultat! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Emma: Je suis flattée que ta première review sur ff soit sur Caféine! Mais oui, nous sommes normaux en L. *regarde la couleur chelou qu'elle a sur la tete* Tout à fait normaux. xD Déprime pas, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ;; Merci à toi et bonne lecture!**

 **Chlo: Après un mois de dur labeur, la voila ;)**

 **Guest: Bonjour Audrey, encore une fois je m'excuse xD Mais merci pour tes encouragements! ^^**

 **Nini: It's already DONE MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH. Love.**

 **J'espère n'avoir loupé personne, que ce soit dans les anonymes ou pas... si oui désolée T^T Place aux OC!**

 **Descriptif des OC (les tailles sont approximatives, c'est l'imagination qui travaille ici):**

 **Théo: grand, blond, yeux marrons, teint laiteux. Frère jumeau de Julie. Meilleur ami d'Antoine depuis la quatrième.**

 **Julie: -très- petite, fine, blonde, cheveux courts, yeux marrons, teint laiteux. S'habille en Lolita. Soeur jumelle de Théo. Amie proche d'Antoine.**

 **Audrey: très grande (1m76), brune, cheveux longs, yeux marrons-verts, très fine. Terminale L.**

 **Clément: grand, cheveux noir de jais, yeux marrons, peau mate. D'origine espagnole.**

 **Julien: moyennement grand (vers 1m70), brun, yeux verts.**

 **Noémie: vers 1m65, plus très très blonde, yeux bleus.**

 **Aiyana: pas loin d'1m70, dreads, teint foncé, yeux marrons en amande. Adoptée, père jamaïcain, mère tahitienne.**

 **Wow, ça fait beaucoup. Merci pour vous reviews/favs/follows itout itout! J'vous aime ptn ;; Et puis Nahira tu m'as assassinée bordel xD Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire! :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq: Caféine**

 _Si Mathieu devait dire ce qu'il préférait chez Antoine, il ne saurait pas vraiment par où commencer._

 _Il aurait pu parler de son caractère de merde, souvent considéré comme un défaut. Car oui, Antoine était incroyablement têtu et borné, et lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas il n'hésitait pas à « l'envoyer balader », pour rester poli. Mais pour Mathieu c'était un énorme avantage, il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle, quelqu'un qui ne le ferait pas espérer. Avec Antoine il était sûr que s'il ne s'était pas encore barré, c'est qu'il n'avait fait aucun faux pas._

 _Il aurait aussi pu parler de son physique. Tout d'abord son corps, grand, robuste, chaud. Tout l'inverse de Mathieu, qui disait ressembler à un reptilien tant sa peau pouvait être froide. Ses cheveux bruns, avec quelques reflets châtains par-ci par-là, souvent attachés en une queue de cheval. Sa peau, bien moins pâle que la sienne, en devenant d'autant plus attirante. Et ses yeux. Ces petites perles couleur café qui l'obsédaient autant que la boisson en question._

 _-C'est vraiment dégueulasse les choux de Bruxelles._

 _Sa voix, nom de Dieu. Chaque mot, chaque son, chaque lettre résonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Mathieu. Et puis il fallait avouer que la grimace que tirait Antoine devant son steak à moitié cuit et son assiette de petits choux verts était tout simplement magique. S'il avait pu, Mathieu aurait sorti son portable pour immortaliser ce moment._

 _Aiyana, telle un hippopotame, vint brusquement s'asseoir à leur table, éclaboussant les cinq autres personnes y étant assises d'eau. Elle haussa la voix pour couvrir les brouhahas pénibles des autres gens se trouvant dans la cantine._

 _-La prochaine fois vous bougez votre cul pour aller remplir la carafe, j'suis pas votre esclave._

 _-Merci Aiyanamour, répliqua Julien en lui envoyant un bisou tout en lui lançant un regard moqueur._

 _-Rappelle-moi une seule fois de plus comme ça et je te coupe les testicules pour te les faire bouffer, compris ?, menaça gentiment l'antillaise._

 _Elle n'était pas peace du tout cette fille et cette partie d'elle aurait probablement déplu au Hippie, mais elle faisait bien marrer ses amis. Ah oui, tiens, le rire unique et bruyant d'Antoine était aussi une des choses les plus attachantes que Mathieu avait été amené à rencontrer dans sa vie._

 _Il posa ses couverts sur son assiette et la poussa à l'autre extrémité de son plateau pour pouvoir agripper son yaourt à la vanille et le contempler avec un certain air de dégout sur le visage. Ces trucs là lui donnaient souvent envie de gerber, mais il avait vraiment faim aujourd'hui._

 _-Eh bah dis-donc Mathieu, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas un membre de la famille Daniel autour de cette table, remarqua Antoine._

 _-Et toi tu comptes pour du beurre ? demanda le petit châtain._

 _-Non, pour des myrtilles plus exactement, rajouta Julie, s'attirant le regard dubitatif des deux amis._

 _Un des défauts de Julie était qu'elle parlait parfois pour ne rien dire._

 _-Nan mais je veux dire, je suis pas catho moi, contrairement aux gens de ma famille._

 _-Quel rapport avec moi ?_

 _-Regarde ton plateau._

 _Le redoublant s'exécuta. Un verre d'eau à moitié vide, un petit pain ayant l'air d'avoir attrapé des chlamydias, des couverts violemment posés sur une assiette ayant vécu depuis déjà beaucoup trop de temps, un yaourt plus très frais avec l'étiquette toute fripée à cause de l'eau qui en dégoulinait et une pomme à peine entamée qui s'oxydait._

 _-Ma tante t'aurait engueulé, ton petit pain est à l'envers. Ça fait pleurer la Vierge Marie._

 _-Roh vas-y, arrête tes leçons de morales chrétiennes, se plaignit Julien._

 _-J'm'en branle, c'était juste une remarque._

 _-De toute façon je suis sataniste, ajouta Mathieu sur un ton humoristique._

 _-Bah en parlant de Satan, tu sais que croiser tes couverts c'est un appel au diable chez les chrétiens ? rajouta Antoine._

 _Julien lui lança un regard tueur de ses yeux verts pendant que Mathieu fixait le grand brun, incrédule. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus pris soudainement ses couverts dans ses mains et les croisa, scrutant toujours Antoine et muni d'un faux regard provocateur. Le chevelu éclata alors de rire, s'étouffant presque avec son eau lorsqu'il tenta de se ressaisir._

 _-Comment tu prends pas mon appel au diable au sérieux, rit Mathieu._

 _-J'crois juste qu'il se dit que c'est ridiculement mignon, s'incrusta Théo, un air sérieux scotché au visage._

 _-Antoine c'est pas un mec sérieux à la base, regarde, il serre sa peluche tous les soirs et en plus il l'a nommée. Sale psychopathe, se moqua Julien._

 _Mathieu sourit, admirant son beau brun se tordre dans tous les sens pour une raison futile, comme toujours. C'était son côté psychopathe le plus charmant chez lui, et surtout le plus apte à supporter les quatre tarés qui logeaient avec lui. Il ne l'aimait pas sans raison. Au fond, Antoine n'était pas moins fou que lui._

* * *

Parti. Disparu, le Mathieu. Après la visite du docteur Fréderic, il avait eu une semaine pour se préparer, jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver pour ainsi dire. Antoine avait passé ces quelques jours à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ce calvaire. Or Antoine savait très bien qu'affronter la vue de son ami en hôpital psychiatrique lui serait impossible. Alors il allait attendre patiemment qu'il sorte, et là il pourrait enfin se sentir utile.

Il était hors de question pour lui que Mathieu ressombre dans la triste période qu'il avait traversé après avoir quitté l'asile, réapprendre à vivre après ça était épuisant. Un peu comme apprendre à faire du vélo. On retirait les petites roues desquelles on ne pouvait pas se passer pour aller enlacer le sol encore et encore, avant de pouvoir monter sur son vélo et rouler seul. C'était la même chose pour Mathieu, en sortant de là son corps serait dépendant des saloperies qu'on lui administrait tous les jours et un arrêt brutal le rendrait presque lépreux, s'en sortir n'était pas évident, Antoine le savait. Alors il serait là, juste derrière Mathieu après chaque chute. Il aurait ses mains sur sa selle, il aurait avec lui des sparadraps au cas où les mains douces de son ainé s'écraseraient sur le sol rugueux.

Un guide, un moniteur, un sauveur, un ami, un confident, un amant. Antoine voulait avoir la force d'être tout ça. Et pourtant il était là, assis sur son lit en ce début de mois de mars, la fiche d'orientation de Mathieu dans la main. Après le débat auquel il avait déjà réfléchi l'année dernière, le petit châtain avait coché la case ES. Voilà tout ce qu'Antoine était, le mec minable qui devait se charger de rendre cette foutue fiche à leur professeur principal à la rentrée, dans deux jours. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'aider Mathieu, et bordel qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait.

Il voulait être avec lui. Et s'il avait été le plus parfait des salopards, il aurait effacé la croix sur la case ES pour cocher la case S à la place, comme ça ils auraient eu une chance de se retrouver dans la même classe. De toute façon cette feuille ne représentait pas la décision finale du conseil de classe, c'était simplement un premier aperçu des ambitions des élèves. Mais Antoine n'était pas ce genre de psychopathe, il se contenta de resserrer la prise sur la page, la froissant un peu plus.

Devait-il aller lui rendre visite pendant son séjour à l'hôpital ? Il venait à peine de partir et Mathieu lui manquait déjà énormément. Il ne savait même pas si ce manque était dû au fait qu'il ait passé ces derniers mois à squatter avec ce petit être ou s'il avait juste extrêmement peur de ce qui allait lui arriver là-bas, ainsi que de l'avenir, leur avenir, et qu'il avait donc besoin du malade pour se rassurer. Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de leur relation après de longs mois séparés, après que Mathieu ait retrouvé ses seringues, sa camisole et son repli sur lui-même ? Mais si ça ce trouvait, il n'allait même pas y rester très longtemps. Quelques semaines peut-être.

-Comme si c'était pas déjà beaucoup trop, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa la feuille sur son bureau, près de son ordinateur, et poussa un léger soupir avant de retourner vers son lit et de buter sur quelque chose au passage. Il baissa les yeux sur l'objet qui venait de percuter son orteil et sentit un nouveau malaise s'installer en lui. The Witcher, le jeu que Mathieu avait eu pour Noël et qu'il avait prêté à Antoine il y avait quelques semaines, étant donné qu'il l'avait terminé dans le courant du mois de janvier, trainait sur son parquet. De nombreux souvenirs affluèrent alors dans l'esprit du brun. Mathieu qui parle, Mathieu qui rit, Mathieu qui danse, Mathieu qui le regarde, Mathieu qui l'embrasse.

Ce contact chaste, ce moment d'intimité auquel il avait eu le droit et le plaisir de goûter. Deux fines lèvres délicatement déposées sur les siennes, assez pour laisser Antoine profiter de ce moment, et assez pour le rendre accro à cette sensation. Ça lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop.

Mathieu qui vomit, Mathieu qui s'énerve, Mathieu qui pleure, Mathieu qui crie.

Il se tracassait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours avec ces visions, son imagination ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de répit. Savoir que le plus vieux allait retrouver ses geôliers rendait Antoine fou, plus fou qu'aucun docteur n'aurait pu diagnostiquer Mathieu. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur l'asile, après tous les soupirs de soulagement des cinq compères d'être enfin sortis de là, l'idée qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau face à leur peur tétanisait Antoine.

Il ne voulait pas voir Mathieu faiblir. Il ne voulait pas voir d'ange déchu. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un avenir sans lui. Tout effacer. Rejeter. Fuir, jusqu'au retour d'un Mathieu sain et sauf. C'était la seule solution.

A l'aide de son pied, il poussa le jeu PC loin sous son lit, là ou il ne le verrait plus, là où il ne serait même pas tenté d'aller chercher.

Là où il pourrait enfin l'oublier.

* * *

Il faisait particulièrement moche aujourd'hui, la pluie battante et les nuages grisâtres rendaient cette journée peu lumineuse. Antoine était assis sur un banc de la cour, comme d'habitude, accompagné de ses amis. Un silence plombant régnait au sein du groupe. Deux semaines qu'ils avaient repris les cours, deux semaines qu'aucun n'osait demander de nouvelles de Mathieu. Antoine était juste venu vers eux le lundi de la rentrée et leur avait confié que le redoublant ne viendrait plus en cours. fut celle qui annonça le retour à l'hôpital de leur camarade à la classe entière, sans pour autant donner de détails sur le pourquoi du comment. Personne n'osa en demander plus au brun.

On était en mars, la neige avait donc laissé place à la vieille boue qui accompagnait la pluie et la grêle. Cette journée ressemblait beaucoup trop à un jour de novembre dernier. Antoine eut subitement un haut-le-cœur, se rappelant de la journée maussade durant laquelle il avait aperçu Mathieu pour la première fois. Un garçon, paraissant court sur pattes aux premiers abords, s'était assis à la table juste derrière lui en cours de français avec l'autre sorcière de prof, dernière table de la classe. La seule chose de son visage qu'il avait eu le temps d'examiner avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête par gêne, c'était ses yeux. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus frappant chez lui. A travers ses lunettes, on apercevait deux iris incroyablement bleu clair, virant presque même au gris. Ces deux iris qu'il ne verrait plus avant un bon moment. Ce jour-là, brun ne put pas détailler grand chose d'autre à part peut-être son teint extrêmement pâle, presque maladif, et ses cheveux d'orge en forme de petite crête qui ternissaient au fil des années. Tout ça lui avait été retiré en quelques minutes, trop brusquement.

Si seulement on l'avait prévenu qu'il allait s'enticher d'un soi-disant fou, il se serait préparé à être séparé de lui en une fraction de secondes. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil, puisque lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce manège ? Qui aurait pu prévoir que le susnommé Mathieu Sommet allait devenir une drogue pour Antoine ? Putain de merde, ce sale nabot lui manquait.

-Antoine, commença Julien, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Mathieu ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Me sentir encore plus mal après l'avoir vu branché de partout ?

C'était la première fois qu'un membre du groupe osait poser le sujet sur la table depuis la rentrée. Un autre blanc s'installa avant qu'Aiyana ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais, c'est que l'hôpital. Les visites ne sont pas interdites. S'il te manque tant que ça, tu devrais aller le voir.

-Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te savoir près de lui, ajouta Noémie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Antoine soupira. Comme si c'était si simple. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la cours, sans répondre à ses camarades de classe.

-Je suis prête à parier qu'il attend impatiemment ta visite, tenta alors Julie.

-T'aimerais bien qu'on vienne te voir alors que tu peux à peine bouger de ton lit ? vociféra le brun.

-Justement, imagine comment il doit se sentir seul.

-Vas-y toi, t'es sa pote aussi, lança-t-il froidement.

-Antoine, tu sais comme nous que c'est toi qu'il voudra voir. Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il parle en étant vraiment à l'aise, dit une voix beaucoup plus grave que celle de la blonde.

C'était Clément qui venait de prononcer ces dernières phrases. L'hispanique venait de finir sa petite pause clope à l'extérieur du lycée et s'était incrusté dans le débat, particulièrement concerné par l'attitude cafardeuse du brun dont il admirait généralement la jovialité habituelle.

-Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'il s'est barré, le laisse pas penser que tu l'as lâché, ajouta Julien.

Antoine prit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire au juste ? Le rattraper lorsqu'il chuterait dans quelques mois, ou l'empêcher de chuter dès maintenant ? Mathieu s'était auparavant senti abandonné par son père, qui ne donnait que très rarement des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Quentin, son grand frère. Il s'était senti trahi et abandonné par ses anciens médecins, qui l'avaient lâché en asile une première fois, puis par sa mère et son putain de mari, qui n'avaient pas hésité à le renfermer une nouvelle fois. Tout son entourage l'avait largué, qu'est-ce qu'allait devenir Mathieu s'il pensait qu'Antoine aussi était de mèche ?

-J'y réfléchirai, murmura-t-il à ses amis.

* * *

Antoine avait passé une nuit atroce. Pas comme s'il avait vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil ces dernières semaines, mais cette nuit là avait était la pire. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de revoir Mathieu, les conseils donnés par ses amis et la peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'hôpital. Ça le tracassait, tellement qu'il en dormait peu la nuit, et rien ne s'arrangeait depuis son débat avec les autres bornés de sa bande. Et ce soir-là, chaque sensation qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières semaines avait ressurgi, amplifiée fois 3000.

23h19. Antoine avait éteint la lumière de sa chambre et s'était simplement allongé sur son lit, et voilà que sa respiration était devenue terriblement saccadée. Chaque bouffée d'air était un calvaire, un poids en trop qu'il espérait expédier en expirant, en vain. Comme lorsque le petit châtain lui avait annoncé son départ. A chaque fois qu'il respirait, Mathieu lui manquait.

01h12. Antoine avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude dans l'espoir que cela le calmerait et l'aiderait à s'endormir. Il avait jeté son t-shirt sur le lavabo et avait laissé glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain vert pomme. Doucement, il avait augmenté la température de l'eau et était resté assez longtemps sous sa douche pour en avoir les doigts fripés, jusqu'à renfiler le peu de vêtement qu'il portait en guise de pyjama et s'enfouir à nouveau dans ses draps.

01h51. Il avait compté tellement de moutons qu'il avait fini par perdre le fil de ses pensées. C'était un fouillis extraordinaire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour trouver le sommeil alors il fixait simplement le plafond sur lequel il redessinait le visage de Mathieu, apparaissant sous toutes ses formes. Souriant, blasé, triste, neutre, en colère. Et quand il fermait les yeux, la même scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête, lorsque son ami s'était effondré dans ses bras. Quelle horreur, il se faisait peur lui-même et aurait pu être comparé à un obsédé pensant à sa prochaine proie.

04h05. Même en étant loin, l'autre nain réussissait à le torturer. Antoine avait les yeux grand ouverts et la mauvaise impression d'avoir pris trois railles de cocaïne. Son cœur pulsait violemment contre sa cage thoracique à une vitesse hallucinante. Il haïssait cette sensation. Depuis quand était-il devenu si vulnérable, si misérable ? Tout ça parce que l'autre s'était barré. Il haïssait Mathieu. Cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'il tentait vainement de l'oublier. Comment faisait-il pour le hanter à ce point, bordel ?

De la caféine, voilà ce que Mathieu était. Et savoir que son petit schizophrène vivait sous le même ciel que lui le rendait fou. Il n'était pas si loin que ça. Antoine pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le brun n'arrivait à se trouver aucune utilité, il se sentait terriblement impuissant.

06h46. Il était l'heure pour Antoine de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide, histoire de se réveiller les neurones. Tant pis pour la consommation d'eau, aujourd'hui la planète était le cadet de ses soucis. Les cours commençaient à huit heures, il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait pouvoir manger un bon petit déjeuner. Cette nuit de torture mentale n'avait pas été en vain et le brun avait pris une grande décision en cette nuit du 26 mars. Après trois semaines de séparation et de réflexion, il allait enfin aller voir Mathieu.

* * *

Antoine était en face d'un immense bâtiment qui datait sûrement du XVIIIème siècle. Plus que quelques pas et il était dans le même endroit que Mathieu. Le seul obstacle désormais était cette gigantesque porte en bois massif, et sa peur aussi, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour à présent. Il leva la tête pour mieux admirer l'édifice et vérifier au passage s'il était au bon endroit. En grandes lettres noires était écrit « Hôpital Psychiatrique Saint-Louis ». Antoine s'était un peu renseigné sur l'endroit avant d'y mettre les pieds et avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays en ce qui concernait le service psychiatrique, ils offraient un traitement radical. Pas forcement bénéfique pour le patient, selon les cas, mais _efficace._

Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la grande poignée noire avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. L'endroit était vaste, les murs blanc immaculé et le carrelage alternait entre les carreaux noirs et les blancs. Devant lui se dressait l'accueil qui avait pour seule décoration une horloge des plus simples qui soient. Une infirmière traversa le hall, poussant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en fauteuil roulant et l'air un peu dingue, puis Antoine s'avança vers une autre infirmière se trouvant derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Elle était très peu maquillée ce qui lui donnait un air juvénile et elle avait des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait rapidement attachés en un chignon.

-Bonjour, je viens voir Mathieu Sommet, balbutia-t-il.

-Votre nom ?

Le brun fut surpris par la froideur de la jeune femme mais n'en fit pas part. Il remarqua en jetant un coup d'œil à son badge qu'elle s'appelait Alexandra.

-Antoine Daniel.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Je hum… je suis un… ami.

Cette dernière phrase le fit rire intérieurement. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'un ami pour être tout à fait honnête, sauf si c'était de coutume dans le coin de rouler des pelles à ses potes. La brune feuilleta quelques instants les dossiers de son ordinateur pendant qu'Antoine, de son index, tapotait le comptoir à un rythme irrégulier.

-Je suis désolée mais les visites en dehors du cadre familial sont interdites au service psychiatrique pour mineurs.

Au même moment, un homme en blouse blanche et aux lunettes carrées, vêtu d'une chemise bleu clair, fit irruption dans la petite loge en ne prêtant guère attention au brun qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

-Pardon ? Comment ça ?, demanda Antoine.

-C'est impossible. A moins que vous ayez une attestation signée de la main de ? Le père, je veux dire, ajouta Alexandra.

Qu-whaaat ? Il ne comprenait rien au charabia de cette femme, quelle attestation, pour quoi faire? Cette histoire l'énervait déjà. Il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à l'infirmière pour revenir sur ces pas lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpela.

-Mais attendez un peu, vous êtes Daniel, hm... Daniel… ? fit la voix masculine.

-Antoine Daniel, rectifia le brun, habitué à cette erreur.

-C'est ça ! L'ami de Sommet, pas vrai ? Sa mère a appelé il y a quelques temps pour nous informer de votre venue.

-Ah.

Bon bah finalement il avait eu bien fait de dire à Virginie qu'il passerait voir Mathieu.

-Je suis le docteur Frédéric, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Oui, je… oui.

Comment l'oublier ?

-Suivez-moi.

Le médecin l'invita alors à emprunter les couloirs tous plus maussades les uns que les autres de l'hôpital. Ils étaient incroyablement longs, et le trajet était d'autant plus interminable que le docteur Frédéric lui faisait une leçon sur tout ce qui était à faire et à ne pas faire en présence d'un malade, discours qu'il n'écouta pas. Il avait déjà pensé à ça pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hosto, sérieusement, que l'autre lui en rajoute une couche le faisait légèrement chier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte métallique qu'Antoine supposa être la pièce où il pourrait enfin revoir Mathieu. Le docteur ouvrit la porte et invita Antoine à s'installer sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face d'une table rectangulaire, située en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Mathieu Sommet arrivera dans quelques minutes. N'oublier pas ce que je vous ai dit, ne soyez pas brusque avec lui.

-D'accord.

Docteur Frédéric s'éclipsa, laissant Antoine seul dans cette pièce encore plus flippante que les précédents couloirs. Le carrelage ici était aussi blanc que les murs dont la froideur était accentuée par les quatre néons fixés au plafond. La table et la chaise était faite d'une matière métallique froide qui lui donnait par conséquent des frissons dans le dos. Si ceci était l'atmosphère générale de cet hôpital, il plaignait profondément tous les patients. Lui aurait pété les plombs au bout d'une semaine à peine.

La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et le médecin laissa entrer deux infirmières qui tenaient fermement Mathieu. Pas parce que celui-ci se débattait, mais parce qu'au contraire il avait plutôt l'air de colmater. Elles installèrent le malade sur la chaise en face de l'invité et se dirigèrent vers la sortie avant que docteur Frédéric n'adresse une dernière fois la parole à Antoine.

-S'il y a quelconque problème, , appelez-moi. Je serai juste devant la porte avec ces deux infirmières.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et le brun put enfin se concentrer sur son ami. Sa première sensation en posant les yeux sur lui fut un haut-le-cœur. Mathieu était pâle comme la mort. Il avait l'impression de penser ça à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais cette expression n'avait jamais été aussi correcte qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait pas mal maigri, Antoine pouvait le voir malgré le vêtement ample qui lui servait de robe de chambre. Il fixait le brun de son regard vide, tellement inexpressif qu'Antoine se demandait même si son ami le reconnaissait. Ses prunelles bleues avaient presque entièrement disparu, la pupille occupant un maximum de place. Le seul état d'esprit qu'il arrivait à lire était la fatigue, les cernes violettes de Mathieu l'aidant à se faire une idée approximative du temps durant lequel il n'avait pas dormi. Mais ce qui avait le plus horrifié Antoine n'était rien de tout cela, non, c'était simplement ses cheveux. Ceux qu'il avait tant ébouriffés. Coupés à ras. Fini les beaux cheveux châtains qui dansaient au rythme du vent frais de Paris.

La réalité n'avait rien avoir avec les mots, ou même avec l'imagination, Antoine s'en rendit compte seulement maintenant. Il prit finalement la parole, la voix hésitante, voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas.

-Salut Mathieu, tu te rappelles de moi ?

L'adolescent le fixa de son regard sombre sans lui donner de réponse.

-C'est Antoine. Je… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Mathieu fronça très légèrement les sourcils, semblant faire un effort colossal pour analyser le visage en face de lui, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Antoine. Il n'était pas totalement amorphe en fin de compte.

-Va t'en, murmura subitement le plus petit.

Antoine ne se décontenança pas pour autant et agrippa la main de son ami. Elle était froide et frêle, aussi le brun se contenta de la caresser doucement, de peur que ses os ne se brisent.

-Je t'ai vexé ? Je suis désolé. Tu sais, c'est plus pareil sans toi au lycée.

-Va t'en, répéta Mathieu un peu plus fermement.

Antoine soupira. En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui en voulait –parce que oui, il lui en voulait puisqu'il souhaitait apparemment qu'il parte- mais il était prêt à utiliser le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à disposition pour tout mettre au clair. Or Mathieu ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir ni pouvoir coopérer là tout de suite maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire désormais ? Devait-il rester ?

Le malade serra brusquement la main d'Antoine dans la sienne, c'était presque douloureux, mais le brun prit ce geste pour un encouragement. Il fallait qu'il essaye d'être le plus attentif et compréhensif possible envers son ami.

-Je suis là maintenant. Comment tu vas ?

-Va t'en, putain, récria Mathieu d'une voix rauque et agressive.

Le plus petit lâcha la main d'Antoine avant de se lever subitement et de se jeter sur son voisin. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste kaki et le plaqua contre le mur, approchant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. La poigne ferme de son ami empêchait Antoine de trop gigoter, de peur de se prendre un poing en pleine face, et il regretta quelques instants d'avoir pensé que Mathieu était frêle.

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien, gamin ?

-P-Patron… ? balbutia Antoine, totalement sous le choc.

Le brun déglutit bruyamment. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'éventualité que ses personnalités puissent « rentrer » dans le corps de leur propriétaire. Le traitement n'était-il pas sensé éviter ça ? Le Patron portait toujours des lunettes, masquant ses yeux, et voir ce regard plein de colère ne ressemblait pas à Mathieu, ça ne collait pas avec lui. Antoine tenta désespérément de fuir ses yeux.

-Ecoute je… tenta le brun avant que le malade ne le coupe.

-Ta gueule, j'en ai marre d'entendre tes conneries. Je t'avais prévenu que si Mathieu souffrait par ta faute, t'étais mort.

-Je…

Le Patron attrapa violemment les joues d'Antoine pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Putain, il ne s'était pas senti si vulnérable en présence de l'homme en noir depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds chez eux. Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible ?

-Je fais le sale boulot, tu te rappelles ? Je vais te baiser, dans tous les sens du terme, t'étriper et servir tes couilles à tes parents sur un plateau d'argent.

Ce moment de sa vie durait beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps au goût du grand brun, bien qu'il soit conscient que tout ça se soit déroulé très vite. Il sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et pensa que c'était à cause du stress avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la main de Mathieu qui lui agrippait douloureusement les joues auparavant était venue caresser son visage.

-Pourquoi tu nous as laissé aussi longtemps, gros ?

Antoine posa son regard sur son ami. Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus pour laisser place à une expression d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension. Il n'était pas rassuré, mais il préférait nettement cette personnalité à l'homme en noir qui ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de s'exprimer.

-Je… j'ai hésité longtemps avant de venir. Je pensais que tu- que vous ne voudriez pas que je vous vois… comme ça.

-Tu sais, commença le Hippie avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Antoine, Mathieu tient beaucoup à toi.

-Moi aussi, soupira le brun, profitant du contact de son ami sur lui qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Nous aussi on t'aime bien, même le Patron, il fait juste genre d'avoir un mauvais karma. Nous sans toi c'est comme un pétunia sans abeille, gros.

Antoine sourit, resserrant sa prise sur le corps fin du Hippie. Ses métaphores chelou lui avaient manqué, tient. Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant, mais sa main rencontra le crâne fraichement rasé du plus petit et il grimaça.

-Ne nous laisse plus comme ça, geignit une voix nasillarde.

Le cœur du brun loupa quelques battements et il crut un instant que le Geek le lui avait littéralement fendu. Premièrement parce que ces changements brutaux de comportement ne devaient rien signifier de bon, et deuxièmement parce qu'il se sentait comme un monstre d'avoir laissé son sale gosse comme ça. Antoine stoppa tout mouvement, laissant le visage de Mathieu se rapprocher du sien, laissant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis venir frôler les siennes. En trois petites semaines -qui étaient passées comme trois mois à ses yeux- cette sensation avait été celle qui lui avait le plus manqué. Certes ils ne passaient pas leur journée à se galocher auparavant, mais rien qu'avec les deux précédents baisers il avait compris que c'était une sensation impossible à retrouver ailleurs que chez Mathieu. Le troisième baiser, bien que très confus, était en train de tout confirmer.

Il se détacha des lèvres du Geek pour le scanner de haut en bas. Il rêvait ou celui qu'il pensait être ultra timide et pudique venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Ok, là, c'était louche. Un instant, Antoine imagina la possibilité que les personnalités de Mathieu aussi l'aiment plus que bien, après tout, ils faisaient partie de lui. Non, décidemment, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. _Et pourquoi pas ?_ lui chuchota son esprit. Ouais, le Geek avait l'air de l'apprécier autant que le Hippie, voire plus, autant que Mathieu lui-même. Mais non, c'était impossible vu comment le Patron le haïssait.

Antoine fit un petit sourire à son voisin et se dirigea doucement vers la porte, totalement confus. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Attends, tu vas où ? lança l'hospitalisé, l'air subitement inquiet.

-Il faut que je rentre. Mais j'essayerai de venir te rendre visite plus souvent.

-Mais Antoine tu-

-Promis.

Antoine était perturbé, il ne savait pas si la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé était le Geek, Maître Panda ou Mathieu. Comme si ses cordes vocales avaient alterné entre les deux voix. Le brun quitta Mathieu qui le fixait, blafard, après lui avoir lance un petit sourire.

Docteur Frédéric l'accueillit à la sortie.

-Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Je... mh, oui.

Les infirmières pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce dont le lycéen venait de sortir. Il y eut un moment de blanc pendant que le médecin l'accompagnait a travers les couloirs vers la sortie du bâtiment.

-Je me demandais…

-Oui ?, demanda le docteur, intrigué.

-Pourquoi les personnalités de Mathieu sont… « revenues » en lui ?

-Ils se sont manifestés ? Tout ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça alors, si ?

-Si si, aucun problème. C'était juste une question.

Le docteur Frédéric sembla hésiter un instant mais s'expliqua rapidement.

-Eh bien vois-tu, nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi elles sont apparues, mais nous estimons qu'il les a développé comme un moyen de protection, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Or c'est la première fois qu'un cas tel que celui de Mathieu Sommet se présente à nous, nous avons donc pensé que sa pathologie ne faisait qu'empirer. Mais comment les éliminer puisqu'ils ne sont pas réels ? Les renvoyer là d'où ils viennent, dans le néant.

-… Une sorte de chemin inverse ?

-Exactement.

Le médecin n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus sur les techniques utilisées. Tant mieux, Antoine ne voulait pas en savoir plus. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il retrouverait un Mathieu sain dans quelques semaines. Un Mathieu sain pour une relation saine.

* * *

Sa respiration était saccadée. Le soleil commençait enfin à pointer le bout de son nez et le vent se faisait un peu moins frais.

Antoine avait mérité ce smoothie à l'orange. Son cerveau travaillait jour et nuit depuis la fin de vacances de février, et plus le temps passait, plus ça empirait. Des flashs des quelques minutes qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Mathieu revenaient régulièrement le hanter. Il avait décidé de faire une pause, de ne plus penser à rien et de se laisser aller jusqu'à ce qu'un autre événement vienne perturber sa vie. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait et jusqu'à présent ça avait marché. A peu près.

Et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que le visage fin d'Audrey lui souriant gentiment ? Il était assis en face d'elle sur la terrasse d'un bistrot parisien et ils discutaient tranquillement pendant qu'elle sirotait sa boisson au cassis. Enfin, Antoine ne parlait pas vraiment, il écoutait plus ou moins la belle brune lui raconter des anecdotes et philosopher sur la vie. Parce que oui, en plus d'avoir une voix d'ange, Audrey était une fille intelligente qui aimait la philo. Il se dit que quelque part elle n'était pas totalement différente de Mathieu, lui aussi avait une jolie voix et faisait des dissert' sur la vie. Et même qu'une fois-

Stop. Il s'était promis de ne plus penser à ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient beaucoup trop -à moins que ce ne soit Audrey ? (Je vous assure que cette phrase me donne autant envie de vomir que vous.) Tellement que ça en devenait gênant de constamment plisser les yeux, les nerfs de ses paupières finiraient par lâcher. Antoine posa alors ses yeux sur la chevelure soyeuse de sa voisine. Nom de Dieu, était-ce normal d'être aussi parfaite ?

-Tu penses quoi toi ? Que la pensée définit le langage ou l'inverse ?, demanda Audrey.

-Euh, je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus. Et toi ?

-La pensée définit le langage, je pense. C'est pas pour rien si y'a des fois où on n'arrive pas à s'exprimer !

Il ne l'écoutait pas du tout en fait, mais pas grave, elle parlait de choses intelligentes et réussissait même à les rendre intéressantes. Du moins, plus intelligentes que débileries qu'il regardait sur Internet avec- putain. Antoine baissa alors son regard sur la table. Voilà, là ses pensées ne risquaient pas de dévier vers Mathieu, pas juste en regardant une table. Sa gorge s'asséchait à force de penser à toutes ces conneries qui le faisaient suer comme un porc malgré les 15°C qu'affichait le thermomètre. Il attrapa alors sa boisson à l'orange et bu goulument à travers sa paille verte.

 _Mathieu t'aurait insulté en te voyant boire cette merde. Aux agrumes qui plus est._

Putain. De bordel. De merde. Son esprit de voulait donc pas lui laisser de repos ? Ou alors c'était sa conscience qui lui jouait des tours ?

Penser à autre chose. Maintenant. Distraire son esprit de la torture qui le scindait depuis des jours. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à sa disposition là tout de suite. Juste du soleil, un smoothie et Audrey.

Alors il embrassa Audrey.

* * *

 **Bon Licornette, j'ai pas pu directement faire allusion à ton meme parce que ça cassait le rythme du récit sur ce coup là, après relecture... Mais bordel, j'y pense encore, sale folle! xD**

 **Le dernier passage est un petit hommage au premier livre d'Albert Camus, L'Etranger, j'adore ce livre blblblbl. Chapeau si vous avez remarqué!**

 **Mouaha je suis méchante avec mes fins de chapitres... Review? :3**


	7. Joyeux anniversaire

**Hello!**

 **Je suis fière de moi, j'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre x) C'est l'avant dernier, ça m'attriste un peu T^T** **Avant de commencer la lecture je voulais vous informer que le recueil dont je vous avais parlé est sorti et sera sûrement assez actif, L'ineffable. Et pour lire le chapitre 6 je vous conseille quand même d'aller lire le 1er OS, qui a un peu -beaucoup- rapport avec ce chapitre...**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Nini: All those beautiful feelings just for meh, tnx ; )**

 **Encore et toujours, merci pour vos retours, ça me motive énormément :D**

 **Voilà, je vous lâche x) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Joyeux anniversaire**

 _Dire qu'il ne s'était jamais embrouillé avec Antoine aurait été un_ _ **gros**_ _mensonge. S'il devait faire des statistiques -malgré sa nullité en maths- du nombre de fois où ils s'engueulaient, ça aurait sûrement donné quelque chose de l'ordre de « 4 conversations sur 10 sont des prises de tête ». Jamais très violentes bien sûr, ils finissaient par se reparler au bout de 45 secondes maximum. Pour dire à quel point c'était stupide, ils s'étaient déjà embrouillés sur l'utilité du personnage de Maggie dans les Simpsons, oui oui, de vrais gamins. Mais étrangement ces moments là faisaient partie de ceux que Mathieu considérait comme privilégiés dans sa courte vie. C'était con, c'était récurrent bien que furtif, et on en rigolait bien lorsqu'on y repensait. De combien de souvenirs Mathieu pouvait-il rire, honnêtement, si ce n'était pour se moquer de son existence pitoyable ?_

 _Il aimait parler de tout, s'embrouiller sur tout avec Antoine. Tout sauf une chose : l'asile. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là dessus, ils ne parleraient absolument pas de cette période mis à part ce que Mathieu avait déjà raconté à son ami lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il souffrait de névroses. Alors le petit châtain pouvait aujourd'hui dire que la conversation qu'il entretenait en ce moment même avec Antoine l'irritait en tous points._

 _C'était parti d'un rien. Ils regardaient la télé chez Antoine, une connerie dans le genre de « Cauchemar en cuisine ». C'était marrant d'admirer Gordon Ramsay massacrer des plats dégueulasses et des voir des gens se faire lyncher, mais le chef cuisto avait découvert que l'un des membres de l'équipe du restaurant était addict à la drogue. Ils avaient alors parlé de comment soigner des dépendances aux diverses drogues, et après ça, Mathieu l'avouait, c'était lui qui avait mis le sujet sur la table._

 _-C'est drôle n'empêche comment une drogue peut totalement changer de nom selon la personne qui l'utilise._

 _Oui, c'était vraiment parti de rien. Normal qu'Antoine demande des précisions._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Bah en hôpital ils appellent ça un calmant._

-… _Oui… ?_

 _-Genre la morphine, j'sais pas, c'est un peu hypocrite._

 _Antoine lui avait lancé une espèce de regard mi-dubitatif mi-surpris._

 _-Mais Mathieu, c'est un calmant._

 _-Non, la morphine est une drogue mon cher._

 _-C'est un calmant._

 _Il détestait quand Antoine voulait imposer un savoir qu'il n'avait pas, bordel, Mathieu était bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Ça l'énervait tellement quand le brun persistait, surtout quand il savait qu'il avait_ _ **tort**_ _._

 _-Antoine, c'est une drogue._

 _-Non c'est u-_

 _-C'est une DROGUE PUTAIN._

 _Ils ne s'étaient pas embrouillés à propos de l'asile en lui-même, mais il fallait l'avouer, les substances illicites étaient une partie de sa vie là-bas, bien qu'un peu plus légale lorsqu'elle était consommée dans une chambre d'isolement. Et si Mathieu appréciait repenser à leurs chamailleries, celle-ci au contraire lui laissait toujours un sentiment d'amertume. Parce qu'il se rappelait avoir été vraiment en colère contre Antoine, pour une dispute stupide certes, mais vraiment en colère, et c'était la première fois._

 _Parce qu'Antoine confondait tout. Asile avec hôpital, schizophrénie avec troubles de la personnalité, sédatifs avec drogue. Mathieu avait maudit son beau-père, craché sur les médecins, gueulé sur sa mère, insulté son père, mais jamais il n'avait eu une once de ressentiment pour le grand brun à lunettes. C'est là qu'il comprit ce n'était pas seulement les gens qui étaient incapables de le comprendre, mais aussi lui qui était incapable de comprendre les autres. L'asile lui était nocif et lui serait à vie, il en était désormais persuadé._

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri autant. Depuis que Mathieu était parti, en fait.

Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller. En ce début d'avril, Antoine avait enfin pu troquer sa veste kaki pour un gilet marron certes moche mais beaucoup plus agréable à porter. Son regard se posa sur la personne à sa droite. Audrey avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et avait maquillé ses beaux yeux couleur jade d'un trait d'eyeliner et ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle portait une veste en jean claire dont elle avait retroussé les manches ainsi qu'un slim noir qui dévoilait ses jambes fines. Sa petite main douce serrait la paume d'Antoine et ses doigts fins étaient venus s'entrelacer avec les siens. Elle était radieuse, et le brun espéra l'espace d'un instant qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle pour lui.

Il l'accompagnait en salle de littérature italienne, la langue des pizzas étant sa LV2 (ne vous méprenez pas, les pizzas parlent vraiment). Ce couloir était un des plus immondes du lycée, pavé de carreaux verts et bleus qui donnait plus l'impression d'être à la piscine qu'en cours. Une partie des camarades de classe d'Audrey étaient déjà attroupée devant la porte bleu marine.

-Salut Audrey ! Hey Antoine, vous allez bien ? demanda Mathias.

Ils n'étaient que 8 garçons pour 23 filles mais l'ambiance de la TL2 était une des plus cool du lycée.

-Je viens de sortir de deux heures de français, je vois pas comment ça pourrait aller, plaisanta Antoine.

-Tu n'es qu'une pauvre âme perdue qui n'a pas trouvé le chemin de la vérité ! Tu verras, étudier Madame Bovary et Œdipe c'est génial, lança ironiquement Alice, une jolie rousse.

-Ouais bah en attendant Rimbaud me donne plus envie de me pendre qu'autre chose…

-J'me demande comment t'as pu finir avec Audrey, ajouta Adrien, vous avez des goûts tellement différents !

La grande brune resserra sa prise sur la main de son « mec ». Car oui, ils étaient ensembles. C'était fou. Qui aurait cru qu'après un roulage de pelle aussi brusque et inattendu que celui de l'autre jour les deux se mettraient en couple ? Bon, aucun des deux n'avaient officiellement dit qu'il sortait avec l'autre, mais Antoine considérait ça comme un avantage : leur relation n'avait pas besoin d'être déclarée pour être flagrante aux yeux des gens. Le brun rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Après tout, il avait espéré ce moment toute l'année sans jamais envisager que ça lui arrive _réellement._

La discussion suivit son court, le petit troupeau d'élèves s'agrandissant au fil du temps, jusqu'à la sonnerie et l'arrivée du professeur quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant ses élèves pénétrer dans la salle, et Audrey déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Antoine avant de lui lancer, munie d'un sourire ravageur :

-Envoie-moi un message ce soir !

Le prof avait eu le temps de fermer la porte et de faire l'appel -ou autrement dit de gueuler le nom des élèves dans tout le bâtiment Est- avant qu'Antoine ne sorte de sa lubie, aidé par une frappe sur la tête. Il murmura un vague « aïe » avant de se retourner vers son agresseur en se grattant frénétiquement la masse capillaire.

-Yo bro.

-Julien ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas cours ? s'étonna Antoine.

-Si mais c'est ESPAGNOL. La matière est dégueulasse et la prof est une connasse alors je sèche.

-Haaan, thug life.

-Exactement, sourit l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Les deux marchèrent alors en direction de la cour, vieux pavé de bitume parsemé de chewing-gums. Antoine s'était un jour amusé à les compter, il s'en rappelait, même que cet après-midi là il y avait une pluie battante. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce jour là, il avait rencontré Mathieu.

-Alors ça s'est concrétisé avec Audrey ?

-Et toi, ça se concrétise avec ta main droite ? se moqua le grand brun.

-Ta gueule, répondit Julien en lui frappant amicalement le bras. C'est marrant, je te voyais pas finir avec elle.

Antoine soupira bruyamment, ne masquant pas son agacement.

-T'es venu me faire la morale à propos de Julie aussi ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, tu fais ce que tu veux mec. Je pensais juste que ça collait bien entre Mat' et toi, ajouta Julien en levant son regard vers le ciel bleu.

-Avec Mat' je…

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre pour être honnête. Pas besoin de se défendre en disant qu'il était hétéro puisqu'il avait l'impression que le monde entier était au courant de son petit jeu avec Mathieu. Antoine se mit alors à dessiner des formes invisibles sur le sol à l'aide de la semelle de sa chaussure.

-T'as pas à te justifier tu sais, sourit le petit brun. Audrey est une meuf sympa et super jolie, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à ta place.

-Ouais je… ouais.

Les deux amis s'installèrent sous le préau, dans un coin de la cour. Dans cette histoire Julien était le pote neutre, celui qui ne prenait pas de parti, et ça rassurait Antoine. Depuis sa pseudo-relation avec Audrey, Julie semblait faire son maximum pour l'éviter et Noémie était folle de rage après lui. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et même si elle s'inquiétait pour son amie elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un comportement aussi excessif. Aiyana et Clément, eux, étaient un peu distants, flairant sûrement les problèmes arriver.

Ils avaient eu raison pour être honnête, Théo lui avait déversé un flot d'insultes, lui disant qu'il était un « crétin invétéré totalement aveugle et incapable de s'occuper de qui que ce soit ». Comme quoi Audrey le quitterait dans trois jours, comme quoi il finirait tout seul à cause de toutes ses décisions merdiques. Julien était le seul qui n'avait pas fuit la tempête qui était venue ravager petit à petit leur groupe d'amis.

-Tu sais que Noémie me fait la gueule ?

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? questionna Antoine sans y porter une réelle attention.

-Je « traîne avec l'ennemi ». Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. T'es mon pote, je vais pas chercher plus loin.

Enfin quelqu'un qui respectait sa vie privée, nom de Dieu. Ça le touchait que Julien réagisse comme ça, il savait très bien que le brun aux yeux verts appréciait beaucoup Noémie. Au fond, ça lui faisait mal des voir tout le monde s'écarteler comme ça à cause de lui, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Non, rien du tout. Il voulait juste que les choses redeviennent normales une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Antoine avait eu le privilège d'être invité à une soirée de lycéens. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se rendait à une fête, et surtout la première qu'il y avait autant de monde autour de lui. Ils étaient bien une quarantaine de personnes, secondes, premières et terminales confondus. C'était Audrey qui l'avait traîné jusqu'à la maison de ce mec qu'il ne connaissait même pas, un certain Gaëtan Dupuis qui avait dit à sa camarade de classe « n'hésite pas à ramener ton mec, Daniel je sais plus qui ». Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce salon un peu trop étroit pour tout ce joli petit monde.

La lumière était tamisée, l'air légèrement irrespirable dû aux quelques personnes qui ne se privaient pas de fumer à l'intérieur même de la maison. La musique était forte et il sentait presque les ondes des enceintes parcours la totalité de son corps, ce qui le dérangeait grandement. Ce n'était pas le genre de musique qu'il écoutait, ni même un style qu'il avait finalement appris à apprécier comme le métal progressif, non, la musique qui passait en ce moment était « Shake It Off » de Taylor Swift. Il la haïssait, d'autant plus que cette chanson lui rappelait l'horrible préadolescente blonde qu'il traînait comme cousine et qui était fan de la chanteuse de pop Américaine.

Audrey, qui était sur la piste de danse, s'approcha de son supposé petit ami, un verre à la main.

-Tu veux pas boire un truc ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi ? répondit Antoine.

La musique était trop forte, il n'avait pas cerné un mot que la brune avait dit. Elle le fixa quelques instants, un air d'incompréhension scotché au visage.

-Je t'entends pas, la musique est beaucoup trop forte, hurla Antoine sans que sa voix ne couvre pour autant la musique.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? répéta Audrey, hurlant à son tour.

Le chevelu jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une multitude de verres et des dizaines bouteilles au contenu douteux se chargeaient de décorer l'endroit. Antoine tenait encore trop au peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait pour aller se bourrer la gueule avec des mélanges étranges dans un endroit louche.

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Audrey roula alors les yeux, comme exaspérée par le garçon qui lui faisait face.

-Allez Antoine, déstresse un peu. Détends-toi !

-Je suis très détendu, rétorqua le brun.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, très peu convaincue par les protestations de son petit copain.

-Viens danseeeer !

-Oh non Audrey, tu sais que je suis une catastrophe en danse…

-On s'en bat les couilles mec, bouge tes fesses et viens danser avec moi ! T'es mon mec oui ou non à la fin ?

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la question de la brune.

-Je préfère te regarder danser.

En effet, Audrey était assez douée en danse comparé aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étant donné qu'elle avait fait six ans de danse hip-hop. Elle avait beau insister sur le fait qu'elle avait été la plus nulle des danseuses de son groupe pendant ces six années, ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus fluides et calculés que ceux des autres invités.

L'espèce d'électro-pop que le lycéen considérait comme polluante pour les oreilles s'arrêta -enfin- pour laisser place à une sorte d'alarme. Les trois quarts des invités se mirent à gueuler « OUAIIIIIS » avant qu'une voix étrangement aiguë ne se mette à rapper dans une langue encore plus étrange, couverte par les hurlements des lycéens qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rester fidèles aux paroles :

 _« Daai bra Anies, hy's n fokken gam bra !_

 _Haai!_ _Daai Anies hy lam innie mang ja !_

'' _Ken sy my nommer ?'' Xha! Boy what's your number?_

 _Twee ses? Twee sewe? Of is jy n ag bra? »_

La salle, suivant alors le rythme de la musique, se déchaîna. Antoine décela dans les yeux d'Audrey, qui le regardait toujours fixement, une lueur qu'il jugea légèrement obscène. Elle devait avoir un peu trop bu, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à se bourrer la gueule en soirée. Mais après tout c'était normal à son âge et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Audrey se recula alors sur la piste de danse et enchaîna les déhanchés, jetant de temps à autres un regard à son cher Antoine. Il lui souriait pour avoir l'air agréable, mais il était fatigué de cette soirée. Bientôt minuit, presque trois heures qu'il s'ennuyait assis sur un canapé autour de gens qui puaient l'alcool et en plus la bouffe n'était pas terrible. Il voulait rentrer, parce que bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier avec Audrey.

* * *

Le troisième trimestre avait commencé de manière assez catastrophique, pour Antoine tout du moins. Ça avait été bordélique, les événements s'étaient enchaînés de manière saccadées et confuses, si bien que lui-même n'était plus très sûr de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie en ce moment même. La majorité de ses amis, pire même, son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné, il sortait avec la fille la plus prisée du lycée depuis presque trois semaines et se pourrissait la vie à penser à la santé d'un mec qu'il connaissait à peine. Parce que oui, après tous ces événements, il était sûr que _personne_ ne pouvait réellement connaître Mathieu.

Audrey et Julien l'avaient calmé, l'avaient aidé à penser à autre chose qu'aux embrouilles que les jumeaux avaient créé ou qu'à l'état mental de Mathieu. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à la petite blonde pour se faire à l'idée qu'Antoine était en couple, mais Julie avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et avait recontacté son prince charmant. Après tout, il était avant tout son ami et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé elle ressentait le besoin de retrouver une certaine complicité avec le brun, et peut-être même l'aider si elle le pouvait.

Les deux s'étaient alors retrouvés en centre ville pour faire un tour, discuter, rigoler, bref, faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Antoine avait d'abord semblé assez réticent à cette idée mais avait vite accepté quand Julie lui avait assuré qu'elle voulait simplement qu'ils soient en bons termes. Ils n'avaient pas peur de s'ennuyer, même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours grand chose de quoi discuter, leur passion commune étant le Japon pouvait monopoliser une conversation pendant au moins une quarantaine de minutes. Quarante minutes suffisaient bien à Julie, pour qui même cinq minutes aux côtés du beau brun convenaient à la réjouir.

Elle avait quelque peu renoncé à l'idée de séduire Antoine, notamment depuis l'arrivée de Mathieu et surtout, surtout depuis le départ de ce dernier. La petite blonde s'était néanmoins apprêtée malgré les nombreuses réprimandes de son frère. « C'est ma vie privée, Théo, je parle avec qui je veux ». Julie avait alors sorti sa plus belle robe, une Château Mirage aux différents tons de bleu qui avait coûté une petite fortune à ses parents (je pense à toi Lumiki :3), ainsi que des chaussures kawaii-lolita montantes en cuir noir avec des boucles en forme de cœurs et des gants fins en soie blancs. Après avoir passé de longues minutes à batailler avec ses cheveux, elle avait finalement réussi à se faire deux chignons et une raie parfaitement droite, et à coiffer sa frange de manière à ce que le rendu ne soit pas immondément dégueulasse. Suivant les conseils de Noémie, qui avait néanmoins paru sceptique lorsque Julie lui avait dit qu'elle allait passer l'après-midi avec « l'autre serpillière », la petite lycéenne avait évité d'en faire trop niveau maquillage. Son trait d'eyeliner habituel sur chaque paupière, un coup de son tout nouveau mascara « effet manga » et, spécialement pour l'occasion, un peu de rouge à lèvres extrêmement discret. Pas de bébé crème pour sublimer la pâleur de sa peau. Pas de lentilles loufoques qu'elle s'amusait à mettre pour les journées spéciales. Pas de blush pour se donner un air mignon.

Et cette Julie-ci semblait avoir plus succès auprès du brun. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Antoine ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était mignonne, ni adorable, ni à croquer, non, il lui avait dit qu'elle était _belle._ Julie avait presque senti son cœur la lâcher. Le sourire qu'elle abordait depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots n'était pas prêt de disparaître de sitôt. C'était stupide, mais tellement significatif à ses yeux.

-Ça te dirait d'aller boire un bubble tea ? Ça fait super longtemps que j'en ai pas pris.

-Ouais, j'adore ça ! Suis-moi, je connais le meilleur bubble bar du coin !

Antoine lui fit un petit sourire qui la fit de nouveau fondre. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas écouté son imbécile de frère qui lui avait défendu d'y aller, sinon elle ne serait pas en train de passer une des plus belles après-midi qui soit. En plus il faisait beau aujourd'hui, presque vingt degrés. Elle était tellement chanceuse.

En cinq minutes ils étaient devant un petit bâtiment à la façade blanche, « Bubble Bar » inscrit en grosses lettres rondes et jaune pâle. Ils entrèrent et Julie salua vivement le serveur qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Les deux amis s'installèrent à une petite table noire sur laquelle des craies ainsi qu'un chiffon étaient à disposition. La blonde tendit une craie bleue à son ami.

-Tu peux dessiner sur la table, ces gens sont des génies.

-J'dessine aussi bien que le mec qui peint avec un pinceau dans son cul.

-C'est quoi tes références, lança Julie en éclatant de rire.

Elle récupéra la craie et se mit à gribouiller sur la table. Antoine examina la pièce. Petit mais très chaleureux, le bar était peint en des couleurs vives et des tableaux assez loufoques étaient accrochés un peu partout. L'endroit ressemblait bien à Julie.

Un serveur vint alors à leur table, tout sourire.

-Bonjour Julie, tu as ramené un ami ?

-Salut Marc, fit-elle en se redressant. Yup, c'est Antoine, un ami du collège !

-Cool, bienvenue Antoine ! Alors, la même chose que d'habitude ?

-Oui, et toi Antoine tu prends quoi ?

-Eum... Un bubble tea à la pastèque avec bubble s'il-vous-plaît.

-Donc, un bubble tea pastèque avec bubble, un bubble tea à la cerise sans lait et sans bubble et un mochi à la cacahuète, répéta Marc en notant. Très bien, je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

Il s'éloigna et Antoine jeta alors un œil sur le dessin de Julie. C'était Hatsune Miku, extrêmement bien dessinée il fallait le reconnaître. C'était dommage que ses parents refusent de la laisser partir dans une filière artistique, ou tout simplement dans une filière autre que générale, même si la L semblait nettement satisfaire Julie.

-C'est triste que tes parents te laisse gâcher un talent tel que le tien.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! De toute façon ça me convient très bien, tant que je peux quand même dessiner.

-Mh... C'est ta préférée Hatsune Miku ?

-Non, j'adore Rin et Ren, ils me font un peu penser à moi et Théo.

-Haha, j'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là, sourit Antoine. Mathieu détestait les vocaloïds. Trop... artificiel d'après lui.

Julie grimaça, ça l'embêtait pas mal de l'entendre parler de Mathieu au passé, comme s'il... n'existait plus.

-Tu connais les métalleux, le métal c'est limite une religion pour eux, ajouta la blonde. « C'est la meilleure musique du monde », « tout le monde peu écouter du métal tellement c'est varié », blablabla.

-C'est pas vrai, Mathieu était très ouvert et je suis sûr que c'est pas le seul. Et pour être honnête c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques musiques pas mal et plein de styles différents...

Les boissons arrivèrent et ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, se sentant très mal à l'aise dès qu'ils abordaient un sujet un peu « tabou ».

Les deux amis, après cette petite pause au bubble-bar, avaient alors décidé de finir la journée en allant faire un tour dans les magasins, de préférence dans ceux qui prônaient la culture geek. Ils avaient fini par atterrir dans une petite boutique un peu sombre mais remplie de babioles en tout genre. Julie était partie se satisfaire au rayon mangas, pendant qu'Antoine faisait tout le tour du magasin. Il y avait des posters de plusieurs animes, bien que One Piece ait une longueur d'avance sur les autres, des figurines de vocaloïds minuscules mais aussi des plus grandes, des peluches reprenant les personnages des jeux de Shigeru Miyamoto, bref, c'était un endroit bourré des trésors.

Antoine tomba sur une pile de magazines qu'il se mit alors à feuilleter. Le premier était un Japan Lifestyle et il lu longuement un article sur le remake de Final Fantasy 7, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'attendait impatiemment, ce jeu. Il tomba ensuite sur plusieurs magazines en tout genre, parfois directement importés du Japon donc concrètement illisibles, d'autres en français mais plus qu'inintéressants comme des Kpop Life. Lassé, il allait appeler Julie pour lui proposer de se tirer d'ici avant que son regard ne se pose sur une vitrine pas loin de lui. Il s'approcha pour y voir un badge rose, absolument adorable, et tout son corps bouillonna alors d'impatiente lorsqu'il imagina un membre de son entourage le porter.

-Julie, viens voir ça !

La petite blonde se pressa de rejoindre Antoine qui s'extasiait devant le badge.

-Ohhh c'est trop mignon ! Tu voudrais l'accrocher sur ton sac ?

Elle fut un peu déçue de voir qu'Antoine ne lui répondit pas, se dirigeant simplement vers un vendeur pour lui demander d'ouvrir la vitrine, ce qu'il fit en tendant le petit objet circulaire au brun.

-Ça coûte combien ?, demanda Antoine.

-Euuh...

Le vendeur hésita un instant, cherchant désespérément la petite étiquette qui indiquait les prix.

-Je ne trouve pas le prix... De toute manière personne n'achète jamais les vieilleries de cette vitrine, ça fait des mois et des mois que ce badge traîne ici. Je vous le fais pour un euro cinquante.

Le lycéen faillit s'étouffer. Un euro cinquante pour ce petit bijou en région parisienne ? C'était un coup de chance ! Il paya et sortit du magasin, accompagné de Julie, toujours en train d'admirer le petit badge rose.

-Ça lui ira à merveille... murmura le brun.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la station de métro la plus proche, Antoine tenant fermement le badge dans sa main elle-même dans sa poche de pantalon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Julie, qui était d'ailleurs en train de lui parler. Il n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas écouter, juste penser, laisser sa mémoire raviver des souvenirs agréables. Il ne la vit pas prendre une grosse bouffée d'air. Il ne l'entendit pas dire « j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer ». Il ne l'entendit pas prononcer les mots « Antoine, je t'aime ».

Il ne la vit pas non plus essuyer ses quelques larmes à l'aide de ses gants fins en soie blancs.

* * *

Bordel. Être assis tout seul comme un con sur le canapé de son salon un samedi, et plus précisément le jour de son anniversaire, ça puait la merde. C'était néanmoins quelque chose à laquelle il s'était « habitué », ses parents n'ayant pas de congés le samedi. S'habituait-on seulement à être seul comme une merde durant le jour qui était sensé symboliser notre naissance ? Vie de merde. 23 avril de merde. Si les choses avaient été normales, il se serait éclaté avec Julie et Théo dans sa chambre, comme les deux années précédentes. D'ailleurs, cette année, il aurait sûrement invité tous ses autres potes. Ça aurait été génial, le plus beau de tous ses anniversaires, premièrement parce que c'était difficile de faire pire que ce qu'il avait vécu, et deuxièmement parce qu'il y aurait eu _Mathieu._

Mais il les emmerdait tous. Théo avec son caractère de merde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Tous les autres aussi en fait, s'ils avaient décidé que c'était Antoine le méchant dans toute cette histoire, il leur adressait un grand fuck. Comme s'il avait besoin d'eux pour être heureux !

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure. 11H46. Il déverrouilla alors l'écran pour voir que celui qui avait finalement pensé à lui était Julien.

« Joyeux anniv' bro. 16 ans, tu fais partie des grands garçons :-) Au passage, Julie te le souhaite aussi »

Il jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé. Message inutile. Si elle voulait lui souhaiter son anniversaire qu'elle le fasse elle-même. D'accord, il l'avait envoyé balader quand elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme et c'était d'ailleurs ce pourquoi tout le monde était encore plus énervé après lui, mais il n'avait pas fait exprès nom de Dieu !

Antoine se sentait terriblement seul, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas totalement. Théo avait raison, il s'était retrouvé seul comme un con. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il passait une phase de mal-être à cause de la solitude, mais depuis la quatrième il avait eu les jumeaux à ses côtés pour se confier. Et ces derniers mois, il avait comblé ce malaise grâce à une seule et même personne, Mathieu. Au moindre coup de blues, il suffisait d'un sourire et de quelques mots réconfortants de la part du petit châtain pour le remettre d'aplomb. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien remplacer la sensation des doigts froids de Mathieu se baladant sur son visage, le faisant frissonner brusquement ? Quelles paires de lèvres pourraient relayer celles du schizophrène qui s'apparentaient plus à un poison qui rongeait lentement Antoine qu'à de simples parcelles de peau ? Qui, sincèrement, pourrait remplacer Mathieu ?

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. 12H38. Il était resté scotché sur son canapé à penser aussi longtemps que ça ? Il soupira en déverrouillant son téléphone portable, un peu sceptique quant à l'identité de l'émetteur.

« Hello mon cœur, joyeux anniversaire ! 16 ans wow 3 Pour fêter ça, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir ? On pourrait s'faire un petit apéro itout ;-) »

Antoine sourit. La voilà, la personne qui pourrait remplacer Mathieu.

« Merci beauté ! C'est une super bonne idée, tu passes chez moi ? Je demanderai à mes parents d'me laisser la maison »

« Ça ne va pas les déranger ? »

« T'inquiète c'est mon anniv', ils me laisseront la maison sans problème :-) »

« Ok, je finis ma dissert, je me prépare et j'arrive. Disons vers 18h30. Bisous ^^ »

Il verrouilla son téléphone, le fourra dans sa poche et sourit. Audrey pourrait lui faire oublier sa misère.

Sa mère était rentrée à 14h30, et son père vers 16 heures. Antoine leur avait gentiment demandé de lui laisser la maison ce soir car il invitait sa petite amie pour un dîner aux chandelles à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Monsieur Daniel avait paru sceptique mais Valérie l'avait vite rassuré, souriant aux deux hommes de sa vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Antoine est un garçon responsable. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour toi et moi de passer la petite soirée en tête à tête que nous planifions depuis un moment ! D'ailleurs Toinou, il faudra que tu nous présentes l'heureuse élue un de ces jours, avait-elle ajouté d'un clin d'œil.

En trente minutes ils avaient déserté la maison, laissant Antoine à ses préparatifs. Il était donc parti au supermarché le plus proche et avait acheté de quoi manger avec l'argent que son père lui avait laissé, autrement dit deux pizzas, des boissons, des saucisses apéritifs et autre (très romantique en effet).

Il avait rangé tout ça et s'était ensuite précipité sous la douche, voyant qu'il était déjà plus de 17h30. Il tenta désespérément de coiffer ses cheveux, obtenant un résultat plus ou moins satisfaisant. Choisir ses vêtements était la tâche la plus difficile, mais heureusement Audrey semblait avoir un peu de retard. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si sa garde robe lui proposait beaucoup d'options. Il opta alors pour la simplicité : un jean et une chemise marron.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison et Antoine se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Audrey était là, avec son long manteau à capuche kaki, un chignon type bun sur la tête et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa au coin de la bouche et entra dans la pièce.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas de cadeau, prévenu-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur le porte manteau.

-C'est rien, sourit Antoine. C'est déjà cool que tu sois là.

Ce soir, elle ne s'était presque pas maquillée. Juste une de ces substances noires dont Antoine n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom sur ses yeux, eyeliner, crayon, mascara, il ne savait plus... C'était la même chose de toute manière. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la télé en mettant la chaîne D8. Antoine ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mathieu n'aurait jamais allumé le grand écran. « Plutôt crever que regarder ces conneries », aurait-il dit.

-Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film ?, proposa le brun.

-Pourquoi pas. J'avais envie de voir The Great Gatsby !

Antoine grimaça légèrement.

-Je pensais plutôt à, je sais pas, quelque chose comme The Avengers ou p'têtre même Mad Max...

-Oh Antoine par pitié...

Il céda alors et la laissa chercher le film qui lui convenait dans les propositions Canal pendant qu'il ramenait le bol de pop-corn et les apéritifs sur la table basse du salon pour ensuite aller mettre les pizzas au four.

La soirée suivit son cours, ils discutèrent un peu de temps en temps mais n'avaient honnêtement pas grand chose à se dire. Après avoir englouti la totalité des apéritifs et les deux pizzas, ils se calèrent dans le canapé à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand le générique se mit à défiler sur l'écran, Antoine sentit la pression monter un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Audrey le sauva de cette impasse après quelques minutes d'un silence plus que gênant.

-Tu me fais voir ta chambre ?

Il conduisit alors sa chère et tendre à l'étage supérieur. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet pour éviter de se péter les yeux après plusieurs heures passées dans la pénombre du salon, ce qui éclaira la pièce d'une petite lumière tamisée. Antoine crut voir Audrey grimacer lorsqu'elle examina la pièce du coin de l'œil mais écarta cette option quand elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-Ce... Ça te ressemble.

Son regard se posa alors sur Richard, qu'Antoine avait oublié de jeter dans son armoire.

-Bien qu'un peu enfantin, ajouta-t-elle.

Audrey s'assit sur le lit et son copain la rejoignit rapidement. Il voulu s'expliquer en argumentant qu'il avait toujours vécu dans cette maison avant qu'il ne soit coupé par une paire de lèvres qu'il connaissait bien. Antoine répondit avec vigueur au baiser fougueux qu'elle lui offrait, tellement que c'en était bordélique. Il cherchait désespérément cette étincelle que Mathieu lui procurait, mais rien à faire, le tout était honnêtement assez _plat._ Il était avec Audrey pour oublier ce nain et voilà qu'il se retrouver à comparer leurs baisers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était incomparable. Ils étaient incomparables. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Le contact se prolongea encore une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne le pousse sur le lit. Les mains de la brune se baladèrent sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, cherchant la partie érogène de son corps qui le ferait frissonner. Elle abandonna bien vite pour se mettre à déboutonner la chemise d'Antoine, qui sentait la sueur commencer à perler sur sa peau. _Bordel, c'était pas prévu ça._ Audrey se mit alors à parsemer son torse de doux baisers, cherchant de nouveau à lui procurer quelques sensations plaisantes, mais rien ne fut très efficace.

 _Putain Antoine, t'as rêvé de ça toute l'année alors pourquoi tu réagis pas?! T'es amoureux oui ou merde ?!_

« Merde » fut ce que lui chuchota son inconscient. Il décida de l'ignorer royalement, tentant de se concentrer sur Audrey qui se voulait séductrice. Oh, il n'y avait rien à dire, cette fille était canon et de plus elle était présente avec lui, pour lui, pour son anniversaire. Mais elle n'était pas Mathieu.

La grande brune défit subitement son chignon et enleva son t-shirt, agrippant les mains d'Antoine et les posant sur son corps pour le laisser découvrir ce dernier. Ce qu'il fit. Il pensait avoir oublié Mathieu, avoir laissé tout ça de côté, ou du moins en pause. Mais non, le petit châtain avait réussi à tatouer son nom sur chaque parcelle de la peau du brun pour qu'à chaque tentative de fuite, il se rappelle de Mathieu. Son Mathieu, qui avait laissé sa marque sur Antoine et qui l'avait laissé impuissant face à la réalité des choses : il ne pouvait pas continuer sans son cher schizophrène.

Les deux lycéens enchaînèrent sur les préliminaires qu'Antoine découvrait plus ou moins mais qui semblaient être moins nouvelles à la belle brune. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'Audrey, même après ses multiples caresses incessantes, n'arrivait pas à faire se hérisser le poil du brun aussi bien que Mathieu le faisait simplement en traçant de contour de son visage à l'aide de son index.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la température de la pièce avait nettement augmenté et la très grande majorité des vêtements étaient maintenant éparpillés au sol ou perdus quelque part dans la couette. Audrey se leva subitement et s'accroupit devant la pile de vêtements. Antoine se redressa pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-A ton avis ?, rétorqua-t-elle assez sèchement. Je cherche une capote. Ça m'étonnerait bien que t'en aies cachées quelque part dans ton placard.

Antoine se gratta frénétiquement la tête, elle avait raison, il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait même pas imaginé qu'ils puissent en arriver là. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa première fois se déroulerait comme ça, et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle fut un peu plus romantique. Pas à l'eau de rose et niaisement dégueulasse mais plus romantique, pile comme Mathieu savait le faire.

Elle sembla satisfaite lorsqu'elle retira de sa poche de pantalon un espèce de petit sachet vert douteux et se redressa vers son amant, ses longs cheveux couvrant une partie de sa poitrine généreuse. Le téléphone du brun vibra quelque part dans la pièce, Audrey sembla regarder l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit avec mépris avant de décider de l'ignorer pour venir gracieusement s'effondrer sur le lit d'Antoine.

Elle était gracieuse, et le lycéen dû retenir un rire quand il se rappela qu'elle avait été la plus nulle des danseuses de son groupe pendant six ans. Antoine préférait les mouvements de Mathieu, qui lui n'avait pris aucun cours et qui dansait comme un pied, à ceux de la brune, et il était persuadé qu'elle serait incapable de reproduire les pas de danse que Mathieu avaient magnifiquement enchaîné en dansant sur du Frankie Vincent dans son jardin. Tout simplement parce qu'Audrey n'était pas Mathieu.

* * *

Il était 2h30 du matin. Antoine s'était brusquement réveillé, trouvant à sa fenêtre la grande brune totalement dénudée.

-Tu fais quoi? demanda Antoine, la voix enrouée.

-J'fume une clope.

Depuis, Antoine n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être du genre à fumer. Il se recoucha mais resta éveillé un bon moment, pensif, et ne quitta pas sa position même après qu'Audrey le rejoigne sous les draps. A sa surprise, quand ses yeux se fermaient enfin, ce n'était pas des flashs de la nuit passée qui venaient le hanter mais encore une fois le visage de Mathieu, qui lui avait pourtant foutu la paix depuis quelques semaines. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de chercher discrètement son téléphone, histoire de ne pas réveiller Audrey. Lorsqu'il le trouva il se dirigea directement dans sa messagerie, ayant le souvenir d'avoir entendu son portable vibrer dans la soirée. C'était Clément qui avait enfin pensé à lui.

« C'est bon, t'es content ? T'as assouvi toutes tes pulsions de gamin ? T'as pécho qui tu voulais ? J'espère que oui, c'est ton anniv' tout de même. Bref, joyeux anniversaire. PS d'Aiyana : tu pues le pâté. »

Antoine éteignit l'écran de son téléphone et enfouit l'objet sous son oreiller. Clément ne savait évidemment pas ce qui s'était passé, et c'était tant mieux. Il avait simplement dû se douter qu'il aurait invité Audrey. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Audrey n'avait tout de même pas dit à tous ses potes ses plans pour la soirée, une telle rumeur ne pouvait de toute façon pas se propager aussi vite, si ?

Antoine eut la boule au ventre. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était du stress, mais au final il s'en foutait complètement que les gens le sachent. Il s'en foutait comparé à ce que Mathieu pourrait ressentir lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas digne du sauveur qu'il voulait être aux yeux de Mathieu. Et maintenant, il culpabilisait.

* * *

 **Il est interdit de tuer l'auteur, néanmoins il est tout à fait recommandable de laisser une review, anonyme ou pas. Ca fait toujours plaisir :3**

 **Cœur sur vous et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre!**


	8. La brèche dans l'armure

**Coucou,**

 **Me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de Caféine, écrit sur des musiques particulièrement poignantes, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Il est beaucoup plus long que prévu, puisque à la base il devait faire à peine cinq pages et que maintenant il en fait dix *prie la Sainte Pelle pour que ça ne soit pas dix pages de merde*. J'aurai pas mal de choses à vous dire en fin de chapitre, alors partez pas tout de suite s'il vous plaît :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Nini: I'm happy making your kokoro die. Mwaha.**

 **Artemis: Merci beaucoup! Voilà enfin la suite, un peu longue à arriver mais la voilà quand même :p**

 **Bonne lecture c:**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : La brèche dans l'armure**

 _Il traînait les pieds dans les ruelles calmes et étroites de Saint-Étienne. Il ne se rappelait plus de la période exacte mais son petit sac à dos Star Wars accroché à ses épaules indiquait qu'ils devaient être en plein mois de juin puisqu'il allait à l'école et qu'il faisait relativement chaud pour une heure si matinale. Il devait être aux alentours de 8h20 du matin, l'école commençant à 8h45. Sa maman avait toujours aimé le calme, c'est pourquoi ils ne passaient jamais par le boulevard principal pour aller à l'école maternelle du Centre. Les nombreuses voitures embouteillées, le gazole qu'elles dégageaient, les klaxons, Virginie détestait tout ça. Les grands axes routiers goudronnés, les trottoirs bétonnés et l'agitation des gens ne faisaient que l'irriter. Alors avec elle Mathieu explorait son quartier, les recoins de sa ville, main dans la main, mère et fils._

 _Il traînait ses guibolles abîmées dans les ruelles silencieuses et pavées de Saint-Étienne. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup marcher, encore moins aimait-il l'école, et il avait mis plusieurs mois avant d'enfin arrêter de pleurer lorsque sa maman le déposait là-bas. Heureusement, son papa lui avait promis de lui acheter un vélo à quatre roues pour son anniversaire en Septembre, peu après qu'il soit entré en moyenne section. Il espérait que ça se passe un petit peu mieux quand il serait plus grand. Certains enfants n'étaient pas très gentils et assez violents, lui, tout petit et tout frêle, se faisait souvent bousculer. Il finissait régulièrement la journée le visage et les genoux écorchés, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus. Bientôt il aurait un vélo et deux petites roues pour l'aider à tenir debout, alors il s'en fichait et admirait les divers commerces aux stores encore baissés se réveiller doucement, laissant un sourire timide venir illuminer son visage._

 _Deux ans plus tard, il avait désormais cinq ans. C'était l'été, les grandes vacances. Il ne quittait jamais Saint-Étienne, ses parents n'ayant quasiment jamais de congés à la même période, et ils l'amenaient donc lui et son grand frère, Quentin, dans le bistrot de leurs grand-parents._

 _Il y faisait toujours bon vivre. En plus, aujourd'hui, ses parents semblaient avoir réussi à obtenir un week-end en commun, sa maman était donc accoudée au bar en train de discuter avec les grand-parents de Mathieu et son papa, lui, était assis à une table juste à côté avec son tonton André et toutes ces autres personnes atteignant la quarantaine, voire plus, parfois un peu effrayantes. Les autres personnes occupant le bistrot étaient assez âgées mais braillaient pourtant comme s'ils avaient l'âge de Mathieu en jouant à la belote._

 _Lui était vêtu d'un t-shirt marinière à manches courtes et d'un petit bermuda beige. Ses petites sandales en plastique étaient bousillées et son bras lui faisait mal, Quentin l'avait poussé dans l'herbe boueuse alors qu'ils jouaient dans la cour arrière du bâtiment. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, sa maman l'avait sermonné._

 _-Regarde comme tu es sale ! On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes, toi et ton frère !_

 _Elle avait l'air en colère. Son père aussi, ça se voyait dans le regard qu'ils s'adressaient. Pourquoi, par contre, il n'en savait rien. Son grand-père le prit alors dans ses bras._

 _-Arrête de faire la morale à ce pauvre gosse Virginie, il n'y est pour rien dans tes affaires de cœur._

 _Mathieu en déduit alors que sa maman était en colère parce qu'elle avait mal au cœur. La discussion des adultes, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, reprit pendant que son grand-père lui bandait le bras. Son papy avait toujours était à ses petits soins, comme on pouvait l'être avec la plus belle pièce de sa collection, et sa mamy s'amusait toujours à le pouponner comme s'il était une petite poupée. Aujourd'hui, l'homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années serrait fort son petit fils dans ses bras, de peur que la poupée ne commence à se briser, tout comme la petite famille. Il ne voulait plus avoir à la rafistoler, elle était déjà assez fissurée comme ça, sa poupée taille humaine. Beaucoup plus fragile que de la porcelaine._

 _Mais Mathieu était trop jeune, trop naïf. Encore trop innocent pour y voir clair. Il ne faisait pas attention à l'espèce de tension qui régnait dans l'air, couverte par la fumée du bœuf bourguignon et les brouhahas incessants des clients, très nombreux en cette période estivale. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention au regard que son papa lançait à sa femme lorsqu'elle posait une main sur son ventre un peu trop arrondi. Et il fit encore moins attention au papier sur lequel son papa était en train de déposer sa signature après un énième effort d'intense réflexion dans un lieu pas très intime mais incroyablement réconfortant._

 _Ça, c'était les souvenirs les plus lointains dont Mathieu arrivait encore à revoir des bribes plus de 10 ans après. Au final, rien n'avait changé. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'école. Il traînait les pieds dans sa cellule, observant quatre murs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les deux petites roues du vélo étaient toujours là, bien qu'un petit peu plus médicamenteuses. Il était toujours aussi frêle, sa peau écorchée de partout à cause des aiguilles qu'il avait violemment arrachées de ses veines, bousillé aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur._

 _Mais il n'était plus naïf. Ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il était déjà tiraillé entre ses quatre personnalités, qu'il accomplissait doucement sa quête identitaire, les médecins avait pris Mathieu et l'avait réduit en miettes. Oh, ils n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs, si sa famille ne faisait pas que de se déchirer, si pour soulager le poids qu'était Mathieu ils ne l'avaient pas jeté dans un asile, le petit châtain était persuadé qu'il se serait senti mieux il y a longtemps._

 _Mais non, tel un enfant avec une nouvelle console, Antoine était entré dans sa vie. Était venu lui rendre visite dans cet hôpital. Il avait joué quelques temps avec son nouveau trésor, son Mathieu à lui, puis finalement il s'était lassé de ne pas comprendre le mode d'emploi et l'avait jeté à terre pour le piétiner jusqu'à faire de sa console un déchet. Pas grave, il y avait encore plein d'autres jouets sur le marché._

 _Mathieu, le Patron, le Geek, le Panda et le Hippie n'étaient plus en morceaux. Antoine avait réduit le peu qu'il restait d'eux en simple bouillie pour bébé, disparu, envolé, le « Nous » de Mathieu Sommet. Il avait écorché son petit cœur tout mou. Bousillé les miettes de Mathieu. Bousillé les miettes de « Nous »._

* * *

Antoine observait fixement la vapeur s'échapper de sa tasse de thé, assis en tailleur sur son canapé marron. Il profitait du fait qu'Audrey était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre pour savourer un instant de solitude. Il en avait bien besoin, besoin de réfléchir. Le brun n'avait pas à se poser énormément de questions, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson encore brûlante et grimaça en sentant le liquide bouillant faire son chemin vers son estomac. Antoine posa alors son regard sur la fenêtre pour observer le paysage gris et morose. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, il était encore très tôt, à peine sept heures du matin. Étonnement il remarqua que c'était à ces heures matinales qu'il était le plus apte à réfléchir correctement, et qu'à l'inverse il avait tendance à foirer après le crépuscule. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé allé hier soir.

Et c'était aussi sûrement la raison pour laquelle il s'en voulait, ce matin, en se réveillant. La lucidité le rattrapait à toute vitesse.

Il n'aimait pas Audrey, ne l'avait jamais aimé et aurait été grandement rassuré si ça avait été le seul problème. Mais il était amoureux de Mathieu. Il le savait. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir couché avec cette femme, il n'en avait strictement rien n'a foutre d'avoir pris son pied avec telle ou telle personne. Il regrettait simplement de l'avoir fait alors qu'il y avait Mathieu. Qu'il n'avait fait que penser à lui mais qu'il avait néanmoins réussi le trahir.

Il entendit soudainement Audrey descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Elle attrapa son long manteau kaki et se tourna vers Antoine. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de refaire son chignon et avait simplement attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, à l'inverse de son coup de la vieille qui portait sa longue touffe ébouriffée sur la tête.

-T'as fini de te préparer ?, demanda Antoine sans la regarder.

Audrey mit quelques secondes à répondre, probablement trop occupée à lui lancer un regard froid et perçant. Antoine daigna alors la regarder.

Et la honte s'empara de lui. La honte, c'était le mot. Parce qu'il comprit subitement qu'Audrey n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de lui, qu'il s'était laissé piégé par ses charmes. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle seulement couché avec lui ? La réponse le frappa de plein fouet. C'était évident quand on repensait aux mois qui avaient précédé son anniversaire.

Elle haïssait Mathieu, une haine d'une envergure impressionnante. Il y avait donc deux solutions plausibles : soit Audrey avait fait ça pour que Mathieu se sente terriblement mal lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, soit elle avait tout simplement ressenti le besoin de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait plus que ce nain. Ou bien les deux. Elle n'était pas stupide et avait tout de suite compris qu'elle plaisait à Antoine -comme à beaucoup de gens- mais l'autre Minimoys avait réussi à la faire s'effacer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, il fallait qu'elle se prouve qu'elle était capable de séduire qui elle voulait.

Antoine n'avait pas besoin qu'on soit aussi fourbe avec lui, et une solution s'imposa alors dans son esprit.

-Je pense qu'on devrait se quitter.

* * *

Antoine se sentait sale. Les douches n'arrangeaient malheureusement rien dans ces moments-là, il en avait fait la mauvaise expérience quand Mathieu était parti. La culpabilité était un poids trop important qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Ça le pesait tellement que même ses vêtements en devenaient des loques de plomb. Sa peau l'irritait, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'arracher. Se mettre à nu. S'excuser. Mais pour quoi faire ? Se ridiculiser encore plus ? Détruire un peu plus Mathieu, Julie, et par la même occasion sa bande d'amis ?

Antoine aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître, seulement il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière sa coupe de cheveux ridiculement laide. En deux mois, il avait à peine peigné sa touffe souvent qualifiée de serpillière. Le terme n'avait jamais été aussi bien employé qu'aujourd'hui.

Ses cheveux avaient évolué en une espèce de masse vivante horriblement emmêlée, sale, dérangeante. Trop lourde, elle aussi. Il en avait marre.

Le reflet du miroir était difficilement supportable. Des yeux qui avaient perdu toute leur étincelle. Des joues souillées par des larmes de frustration, de colère. Un peu de tristesse, aussi.

Et il tremblait légèrement. L'écho que lui renvoyait le miroir l'effrayait. C'était trop pour lui.

Son regard se posa sur l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bain qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il y avait toujours des ciseaux à l'intérieur. Il les attrapa avec vivacité après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

Antoine attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et coupa plus de la moitié. Adieu les nœuds et les queues de cheval. Il agrippa une seconde mèche et la cisailla pour laisser, comme avec l'ancienne mèche, moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de cheveux. Adieu le poids assommant qu'il portait sur la tête, en plus de celui qu'il avait sur les épaules. Le brun continua jusqu'à être plus ou moins satisfait du résultat final. Il espérait pouvoir reprendre à zéro, pouvoir commencer ses seize ans sur de bonnes bases. Pouvoir dire adieu à l'Antoine Daniel d'hier.

* * *

De légères secousses le berçaient doucement, effet des roues de la voiture qui s'élançaient sur le bitume. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute manière, un paysage gris derrière une vitre sur laquelle s'écrasaient des centaines de gouttes. Et un silence. Pas celui de l'asile, non. Un silence plus rassurant, plus chaleureux. Il était timide.

-Ça va fiston ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne se sentant pas la force de former une réponse correcte, ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple oui. Il avait malmené sa voix récemment, entre les nombreux jours d'affilés qu'il avait passé sans dire un mot et les quelques heures qu'il avait accumulées à hurler à plein poumons, ses cordes vocales devaient faire un effort colossal pour lui permettre de discutailler. Il préférait garder sa capacité à converser pour ce qui allait arriver plus tard dans la journée.

-J'ai, erm, loué un appartement dans le coin pour une semaine. Juste le temps de venir ici et, euh, remplir les papiers tu vois.

Ce ton peu sûr de lui. Ces cheveux bruns légèrement rebelles. Et surtout, ces deux petites billes aussi grises que le ciel, atypiques. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il hérite des yeux de sa mère, plus bleus, plus gros. Plus communs.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve avec un mélange inconnu de couleur de cheveux sur la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il cette peau cadavérique ? Et une taille ridiculement restreinte ?

Pourquoi était-il atteint d'un trouble de la personnalité particulièrement inquiétant ?

Trop de questions inutiles qui n'auraient jamais de réponse.

-Toi et tes amis pourraient vivre dans cette appartement avec moi, si vous le voulez. Je ne préfère pas te voir retourner chez cet homme.

Mathieu acquiesça rapidement avant de sortir son téléphone qu'on lui avait rendu avant qu'il ne quitte l'asile et alla dans ses messages. Il trouva rapidement le contact voulu et envoya un message avant de passer une main derrière son crâne sur lequel ses cheveux repoussaient lentement. Il avait renfilé ce chapeau noir qu'il avait dû abandonner près de deux mois et autant dire qu'avec le double de volume de cheveux en moins sur la tête, c'était étrange à porter. Il se mit alors à réfléchir au sens exact des mots inscrits sur cette page A4 que les médecins lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte. « Déchéance de responsabilité ».

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme ton frère. Tu aurais pu venir vivre avec moi il y a déjà longtemps, remarqua l'homme aux yeux incroyablement clairs.

Le lycéen hésita un instant avant de répondre, n'étant pas sûr d'apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

-Je ne voulais pas laisser maman seule avec ce type. Même si, concrètement, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire vu mon âge. Et quand tu es parti tu, mh, tu ne laissais pas vraiment de nouvelles.

Sa gorge lui brûlait d'avoir autant parlé en si peu de temps.

-J'en suis désolé. Mais je ne suis pas un grand bavard.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration avant que le plus âgé ne se racle la gorge pour ensuite reprendre la parole.

-Tu me connais, pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

La réponse de Mathieu fit taire son père un moment, ce qui lui permit de se reconcentrer sur la signification de ces mots, déchéance de responsabilité.

« Le patient Mathieu Thomas Sommet, diagnostiqué comme étant atteint de troubles de la personnalité, se voit aujourd'hui libre de tout internement après la signature de son représentant légal ainsi que père, Christophe Bertrand Sommet, et n'est donc plus sous suivit médical. L'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Louis décline alors toute responsabilité en cas d'accident et les quatre personnalités du sujet Sommet, ayant pris une indépendance totale du corps de leur hôte, sont déchus de notre charge. »

Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ça. On ne le jetterait plus dans un asile. On ne le considérerait plus comme un fou. On l'avait libéré des chaînes des médecins, des chaînes de ses personnalités. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée folle de les renvoyer là d'où elles venaient, dans sa tête.

Elles étaient indépendantes. Il était libre. Ça en faisait un paquet de choses à encaisser.

-Tu sais fiston, ton frère serait content que tu reviennes dans le Sud habiter avec nous. A Saint-Étienne. Tu serais heureux là-bas, on reprendrait tout à zéro. Je t'inscrirais dans un nouvel établissement en première, tu te ferais des amis.

-Tu as pensé aux quatre tarés que je me trimballe ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière pour y voir le Hippie compressé entre Maître Panda, qui portait un Geek gigotant dans tous les sens sur ses jambes, et le Patron qui fulminait en silence.

-Quentin va bientôt avoir son appartement. Tu sais bien qu'il s'occupera volontiers de l'un d'entre eux s'il le faut.

Mathieu sentit son téléphone vibrer contre la poche de son pantalon et sourit doucement. Il était temps que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, on percevait à peine les brouhahas des lycéens qui discutaient en grand nombre dans la cour. Antoine, son sac sur le dos et son honneur abîmé sur les épaules, fixait les grandes portes coupe-feu rouges. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, il fallait qu'il assume. Tant pis si sa fierté en prenait un coup, il l'avait bien mérité après tout.

Il jeta un œil à travers le hublot rond de la porte. Il faisait magnifiquement beau dehors, c'était stupide de ne pas profiter de ce temps pour une bande d'abrutis. 700 abrutis. Antoine déglutit bruyamment.

 _Assume._

Il poussa les portes rouges et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il dû se confronter au soleil. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour, quasiment personne ne se retourna sur son passage, ce qui le rassura grandement. Bien sûr, il devait faire face à des murmures et à certains regards méprisants, mais c'était normal après qu'Audrey soit partie cracher à tout le monde comme quoi Antoine l'avait forcée à coucher avec lui. Comme quoi elle avait tenté d'envoyer des messages à ses amies le soir même, pour qu'on l'aide, mais qu'il lui avait piqué son téléphone.

La bonne blague, Antoine, faire du mal à quelqu'un ?Même une mouche ne risquait rien en la présence du brun. Alors pourquoi les gens croyaient-ils Audrey ? Tout d'abord parce que les lycéens avaient tendance à croire la jolie brune populaire plutôt que le clown de service du coin. Et oui, les charmes d'Audrey ne lui servaient pas à rien. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide, et qu'elle avait expliqué le soir du 23 avril son amie Cécile, qu'Antoine qualifiait de pétasse, tout son plan pour ridiculiser le brun et son cher Mathieu, affirmant dès le lendemain à ses camarades de classe qu'Antoine « était aussi mauvais au pieu qu'un grand-père sous kétamine ».

 _Salope._

Enfin, si elle avait réussi à amadouer sa bande d'amis, qui s'était maintenant reformée en le laissant à l'écart, c'était surtout parce qu'ils en voulaient à Antoine et qu'il leur avait laissé de quoi douter. Il était aussi fautif.

Alors il assumait. Même si cela signifiait revivre ses malheureuses années de collège, où l'on riait à son passage, où l'on chuchotait dans son dos en classe, où l'on lui lançait des regards dédaigneux lorsqu'il tentait d'aborder quelqu'un. Ces années qu'il avait voulu enfouir dans son inconscient une fois qu'il avait compris que le lycée était pour lui un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance d'avoir une scolarité normale. Lui qui avait pourtant évité de se frotter au petit nouveau, Mathieu Sommet, qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'enfant introverti qu'il était.

Antoine passa devant plusieurs groupes d'amis qui s'étaient posés sur des bancs. Il errait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était sorti des couloirs de son lycée. Il avait fini seul comme une merde de poney.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais le brun l'ignora en entendant un rire familier lui percer les tympans et identifia immédiatement celui-ci comme appartenant à Noémie. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa gauche pour voir les six compères rigoler ensemble -parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Julien aussi avait décidé que sa soit-disant non-courtoisie avait un prix. Théo, après deux mois à avoir ignoré son -ancien- meilleur ami, prêta finalement attention au brun qui traversait la cour.

-Ah bah tiens, c'est plus une serpillière mais une brosse à chiottes maintenant !

Il s'en doutait. C'était obligé qu'on fasse une remarque sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Antoine sentit la boule dans son estomac se resserrer en entendant les rires de ses anciens amis, trop nombreux, trop insupportables. Les quelques ricanements dans l'ombre de ses camarades classe. C'était horrible. Il encaissait, laissant sa fierté se faire démolir petit à petit.

Antoine se rappela alors de l'objet qui avait émit des vibrations quelques secondes plus tôt dans sa poche. Il sortit son smartphone et s'étouffa presque en lisant le message. Il s'empressa de répondre, dans un état proche de la surexcitation.

Il fit alors son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de SES, ignorant les quelques réflexions faites ou regards lancés à son passage, en se repassant les mots qu'il venait de lire en boucle dans sa tête. Personne ne pouvait comprendre leur importance, la pause qu'ils marquaient dans sa souffrance, l'anti-douleur à la brèche qui le déchirait et qu'il s'était auto-infligée. Son poil se hérissait sur sa peau, lui rappelant alors à quel point il était bon de frissonner ainsi, et ces mêmes mots se répétèrent dans son esprit. Une boucle infernale qui s'enchaînait sans cesse, lui faisait presque perdre pieds.

« 18h30, parc des cinq tailles. »

Un tourbillon de papillons dans le ventre qui lui rongeait les tripes.

* * *

Horrible. Affreux. Insupportable.

Ça faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait ici, et il était certes en avance, mais l'impatiente le dévorait depuis ce court échange de messages.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son petit lobe occipital. Il abandonna bien vite l'idée de leur trouver une réponse, s'étant habitué à chercher vainement. Il espérait simplement que leurs souffrances respectives seraient enfin abrégées après cet épisode difficile.

Une voiture se gara finalement sur le trottoir en face du banc où il était assis, près du panneau où était inscrit « parc des cinq tailles ». Il agrippa son sac et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite silhouette qui venait de refermer la portière et qui s'approchait maintenant lentement du brun.

-Mathieu !

-Salut Anto-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les bras de son vis-à-vis l'avaient déjà englouti dans une longue étreinte. Le plus petit mit un certain temps à répondre, un air surpris collé sur le visage, mais se décida finalement à rendre son câlin au brun.

-Mathieu, murmura ce dernier comme pour être sûr que c'était bien lui.

-Je suis là Antoine, finit par répondre Mathieu après un certain temps, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se défirent enfin l'un de l'autre, les prunelles brillantes d'Antoine se perdant dans leurs jumelles.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

-J'y ai mis le feu après m'être roulé dans une flaque de pétrole.

-T'es toujours aussi con.

-Ouais, fit Antoine, un sourire triste au bout des lèvres. Les tiens repoussent bien on dirait.

-Ils ont connu mieux, mais on va pas se plaindre. Je préfère tes cheveux comme ça, t'es plus... beau.

-Merci, je suppose.

Il y eut un instant de silence qui laissa les deux adolescents quelque peu perplexes avant qu'Antoine ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors ça y est, c'est enfin fini ?

-Enfin, comme tu dis. D'ailleurs désolé mec, j'ai loupé ton anniversaire et-

-Oh non t'inquiète, c'est rien, le coupa rapidement Antoine, et n'essaye même pas de m'acheter un cadeau maintenant que t'es sorti.

-Mais-

-Chut je te dis. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui aie un cadeau pour toi, pour fêter ta sortie !

Il fouilla son sac et trouva dans la poche avant le petit badge rose qu'il avait acheté avec Julie. Il tendit alors l'objet à Mathieu, tout sourire.

-Putain mec ! Un badge Kirby ! Oh il est trop mignon, fallait pas !

-Ah si, j'étais obligé, il était trop parfait pour que je le laisse.

-Merci !

Mathieu sautillait presque de joie, témoignant de sa bonne santé, et cela fit s'élargir le sourire du brun qui s'empara du badge pour l'accrocher au chapeau noir de son ami.

-Voilà, t'es parfait.

Le plus vieux sourit légèrement.

-Faudra que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence.

-… Ohh, longue histoire...

-C'est pour ça que t'es... jamais repassé à l'hosto ?

-… Ouais, plus ou moins...

Antoine se gratta frénétiquement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil derrière Mathieu. Dans la voiture se trouvait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui devait sûrement être le père de Mathieu vu la ressemblance frappante avec ce dernier -malgré les cheveux plus sombres et les yeux incroyablement gris. Il grimaça en voyant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture le Patron le mitrailler du regard derrière ses lunettes teintées, mais qui restait étrangement calme.

-Il t'en veut encore pour tout ça. Le Patron, je veux dire.

-Ah. Je... désolé.

-C'est rien, pour ma part c'est déjà pardonné.

Antoine sourit doucement et rejeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture. Le Hippie admirait le paysage -ou dormait, il ne savait pas trop- et Maître Panda jouait avec les cheveux du Geek qui s'était lamentablement endormi sur ses genoux. Alors ils étaient toujours là, au final ?

Qu'importe, il avait Mathieu.

-Antoine ?

Le brun sortit subitement de ses pensées, ramené sur terre par la voix du plus petit.

-Oui ?

Il remarqua alors la mine sérieuse qu'avait pris Mathieu.

-Mon père m'a proposé de retourner vivre avec lui, à Saint-Étienne. Loin de Stéphane, loin de cet hôpital. De tout reprendre à zéro, encore une fois.

Antoine sentit alors son souffle se couper, son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Mathieu ne pouvait pas repartir, pas maintenant, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, ses souffrances venaient à peine de prendre fin. Il avait enfin repris espoir.

-Tu as accepté ?

-Non.

Un autre saut périlleux. Ce nain allait finir par l'achever. Il attrapa alors doucement les joues de Mathieu et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent dans un contact chaste. Il sentit le tourbillon de papillons dans son estomac le mordre d'une douce violence, presque agréable, pendant que les mains de Mathieu jouaient avec ses cheveux.

 _Regarde-moi Mathieu. Regarde-moi courir. Courir vers toi, m'enfuir, puis revenir à grands pas. Il y a un amour assez étrange qui bat pour toi là-dedans, et il cogne de plus en plus fort. Alors le ferais-tu si je te demandais de déposer ton armure derrière toi après tout ça ?_

-Je t'aime, murmura Antoine après s'être séparé des lèvres du jeune châtain.

Mathieu lui adressa un sourire ravissant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus.

 _Je lâche mon armure, Antoine._

* * *

 **Et voilà. Vous en pensez quoi? ^^**

 **Alors, j'ai des trucs à vous dire, moi!**

 **Bon, je voudrais commencer par les remerciements. Tout d'abord à Emma et Estelle, qui ont fait un très bon travail de beta et qui m'ont pas mal guidée sur certains points du scénario. Merci à vous les filles *coeur***

 **Merci à TheCrazyKitty pour ses reviews de trois kilomètres de long xD Hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son compte si vous aimez One Piece! *instant pub***

 **Aussi, merci à HippiqueAndYDeaLD sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas puisque je n'avais aucune idée de comment utiliser ce site et qu'elle m'a très gentiment aidé sur Twitter, et à woloopie qui est une auteure qui m'inspire beaucoup :3 (ses histoires m'ont convaincue de poster la mienne, pour vous dire x))**

 **J'en profite pour faire un coucou à Licornette, si tu passes ici en lecteur fantôme sache que tu vas beauuucoup me manquer, toi et tes idées farfelues. Je suis super contente de t'avoir rencontrée, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et qu'on se retrouvera vite! Gros câlin, plein de bisous baveux dégueulasses et bonne continuation x3**

 **Enfin, bien évidemment, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review régulièrement ou pas, fav, follow, ou même lu en tant que lecteurs fantômes. Vous m'avez énormément motivée et grâce à vous Caféine a dépassé les 4000 vues! ****Vous êtes géniaux *GROS coeur sur vous* ^^** **En plus j'ai rencontré des personnes très sympathiques (j'vous cite pas vous êtes trop x))**

 **J'ai plusieurs projets en tête, notamment une autre fanfiction et un nouveau recueil, mais j'vous en dis pas plus parce que si ça se trouve rien ne va voir le jour *triste vie hashtag Antoine Daniel*** **En ce qui concerne L'ineffable, recueil sur cette fic, il sera beaucoup plus actif par la suite parce que j'ai encore envie d'exploiter cet univers, j'ai plein de trucs à raconter.**

 **ET E** **T** **ET j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous! (ou mauvaise si vous avez détesté cette fiction lulz) Cette fin ne me convient pas, je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne vous convient pas non plus, alors il y a une suite à cette histoire! La fiction s'appellera  It's who I am mais ne sortira pas tout de suite, j'aimerais prendre de l'avance pour pas vous faire poiroter un mois entre chaque chapitre si possible. (ça, c'est en plus de mon autre projet de fanficiton). Donc bref, ne fuyez pas, j'vais pas laisser cette histoire sans fin (je sais que vous voulez qu'Audrey se fasse renverser par un camion, je le sais xD).**

 **Vous pouvez m'assassiner à coups de poignards étant donné que j'avais prévu de faire une autre fiction qui raconterait la suite de cette histoire avant même de poster le prologue de Caféine, mais si vous le faite vous ne lirez jamais It's who I am :/**

 **Remarques, questions et tentatives meurtres subtiles autorisées dans les reviews. A bientôt avec un OS de L'ineffable, portez-vous bien :D**


	9. EDIT !

/!\ Hello /!\

Je ne sais pas combien de mois après la fin de Caféine, je reviens pour vous dire que le prologue de la suite, It's who I am, sort BIENTÔT! Il est en court de correction donc il ne devrait vraiment pas tarder. :)

Je préviens d'avance, il n'est pas très long. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre des mois pour ça, surtout que la suite n'est pas prête du tout... Je voulais écrire environ 75 pourcents de la fic avant de publier mais changement radical de plan, ça va pas être possible sauf si je compte publier dans 70 ans. La suite sera donc publiée comme une nouvelle histoire, et pas juste un prolongement de celle-ci. Jetez un coup d'œil à mon profil dans les jours qui suivent si vous voulez rester au courant ^^

Alors bon, j'espère que vous avez pas tous déjà oublié l'existence de cette fic et que vous serez là pour lire la suite de l'histoire!

A bientôt et bon courage à ceux qui passent des exams :3

/!\ RE-EDIT /!\

Le prologue de It's who I am a été posté, bonne lecture :)


End file.
